Amor caecus est
by Rhea S
Summary: Une petite excursion au pays de Spartacus. Reprise des épisodes, nombreux spoilers pour raconter ce qui se passe entre un gladiateur et un esclave, tous deux libérés. Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

******Amor caecus est**

* * *

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Spartacus est une création Starz! et de Steven S. DeKnight. Je dois avouer que les scénaristes de Spartacus : Vengeance ont su titiller ma curiosité (pas seulement la curiosité, évidemment ! ) J'espère que je ne ferais pas trop de boulettes.

**Beta** : (qui veut une autrice autistique? )

**NB **: Spartacus donc, violence, relations entre hommes, jurons et compagnie... un joli petit couple aussi, Nasir/Agron.

Laissez-vous tenter. Pour revoir ou découvrir des images de ce couple masculin, tapez Nagron et Spartacus dans le navigateur de votre choix.

* * *

Tiberius allongea le pas derrière son dominus, les yeux baissés afin de ne pas croiser le regard des notables invités ici. Il ne devait pas les souiller de ses yeux d'esclave. Il pourrait être puni de cette impudence. Grassus, l'homme auquel il appartenait, s'arrêta près d'un groupe en pleine discussion. Telle une ombre silencieuse, le jeune homme calqua son attitude sur la sienne. Son maître palabra quelques minutes avant de tendre la main en sa direction, sans un mot. Il lui offrit la coupe de vin qu'il supportait depuis plus d'une demi-heure, tenté par sa fraicheur.

La villa qui les accueillait irradiait de soleil sous un vent asséché. La lumière blessait ses yeux et la chaleur parcheminait ses lèvres d'une soif dévorante. Grassus le regarda et sourit presque compréhensif à son esclave de corps. Il l'accompagnait dans tous ses déplacements, pourvoyant à tous ses besoins et ses désirs. Il se satisfaisait de son efficacité, le jeune homme s'était montré digne de sa confiance.

Il le possédait depuis l'adolescence et l'avait éduqué pour être son esclave intime. Il savait lire, compter, jouer de la musique, parler comme un érudit et connaissait les clés de la volupté. Il le conseillait parfois dans ses choix de compagnie. Grassus aimait s'entourer de beauté et la dernière acquisition était de toute beauté, aussi blonde que le jeune homme était brun.

A l'opposé l'un de l'autre, seul le jeune homme ne quittait jamais ses côtés, même pour rendre en ville. Il l'accompagnait partout, s'occupant de ses besoins et de ses désirs, honoré par sa présence et sa bonté. Il l'avait élevés au-dessus des autres esclaves, lui donnant le droit de gérer son intendance en l'absence d'une domina dans sa famille. Il prit la coupe de vin et salua la délicieuse Julia qui approchait l'âge du mariage. Jeune, tendre, naïve, elle serait une bonne épouse, fermant idéalement les yeux sur les mœurs de son époux, et lui offrant un héritier. Il était d'âge mûr et il devait penser à transmettre ses biens. La jeune fille paraissait bien disposée, son père également, à joindre la fortune de leurs familles. Il pouvait estimer heureux que Julius Gnaeus Terco ne jugeât pas sa naissance trop basse pour sa fille. Son appartenance à la gent de Sylla lui avait permis d'amasser terres et richesse. Il possédait une des latifundiae les plus riches de la vallée et savait qu'il attirait les jalousies.

Tiberius remplit à nouveau sa coupe et il lui sourit brièvement. Il aimait le voir agir autour de lui, toujours attentif à son bien-être. L'esclave avait les yeux sombres et les cils charbonneux avec cette carnation cuivrée propre aux gens de son peuple. Il observait les Romains qui échangeaient paresseusement autour du repas, de leurs terres et des alliances qui pourraient être conclues. Certains étaient allongés et mangeaient ce que leurs esclaves leur apportaient, d'autres comme son maître évoluaient dans la salle, goûtant la fraicheur apportée par les éventails.

Tiberius s'attachait à correspondre à ce que son maître attendait de lui, une attitude servile et attentionné, une présence de tous les instants. La marque sur son épaule droite montrait à tous qu'il lui appartenait et c'était la seule raison pour laquelle cette société acceptait sa présence. Il était présent au même titre qu'un meuble, uniquement jugé sur son aspect extérieur. Sa beauté et son obéissance étaient les seules raisons justifiant son existence.

Cette vie était la seule qu'il connaissait et en connaissait le prix. Il n'avait pas d'autres valeurs que celle que son maître lui accordait. Il savait qu'il n'était qu'un instrument dont celui-ci pouvait se débarrasser s'il le désirait, malgré ses largesses et sa bonté. Il lui avait offert une position enviable et il redoutait le jour où Grassus serait lassé de ses services et de ses talents particuliers. L'homme était heureusement débonnaire et satisfait de lui, mais cette menace continuait de planer sur ses épaules.

Tiberius craignait pourtant qu'un tel jour arrive. Quelques semaines auparavant, Grassus avait vendu un lot d'esclaves à Segno, un marchand qui faisait commerce d'êtres humains entre les différentes latifundae qui se partageaient la Campanie. Ils ne savaient par ce qu'il allait leur arriver et c'était l'atroce réalité de leur existence d'esclaves. Segno l'avait débarrassé de quelques vieillards trop épuisés pour les travaux aux champs, des femmes, dont une au visage marqué qui insultait le sens esthétique de son maitre et même des enfants.

Le cœur de Tiberius s'était serré en les voyant monter dans le chariot qui les emportait vers un sort incertain. Il était arrivé ici par ce même chariot et en gardait un souvenir cuisant d'humiliation et de détresse. Il n'était encore qu'un enfant à l'époque et avait dû grandir rapidement pour survivre. A présent il était l'esclave intime de son dominus. Pourtant malgré sa place privilégiée au-dessus des autres esclaves, il ne parvenait pas à s'en satisfaire. Il aspirait à plus de sécurité, plus de liberté peut-être.

Ses yeux étincelèrent et il réprima bien vite cette émotion dangereuse pour un esclave. Quelle place pouvait-il bien avoir dans ce monde ? Il savait qu'il se tenait sur une montagne de sable, une chimère qui pouvait disparaitre en fumée à la moindre déception. Il ne possédait rien, pas même ses rêves, il appartenait corps et âme à son maître. C'est pourquoi il s'efforçait de le satisfaire et de lui complaire. C'était la seule raison qui justifiait sa vie. Son maitre était son seul monde possible. Il devait lui être fidèle jusqu'à ses pensées. Son existence ne tenait qu'à celle de Grassus qui discutait avec l'hôte de cette maison.

- Alors Grassus, avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Batiatus ? demanda celui-ci d'un ton soucieux.

- non pas depuis qu'il m'a envoyé un lot d'esclaves de sa maison, dit Grassus se rapprochant de son interlocuteur, un homme âgé à la bedaine serrée par les plis de sa toge.

- Connaissant les Batiatus, vous avez dû être honoré par ce geste. Lucretia comme vous aime à s'entourer des plus belles esclaves.

- Je me le demande, l'une d'elle avait le visage balafré. Elle avait dû l'irriter, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle en perdait toute sa valeur.

- vous êtes un tel esthète, mon cher Grassus, fit Julius en souriant et qu'en avez vous fait ?

- je l'ai revendue, bien sûr, elle ne m'était aucunement agréable, dit Grassus en haussant les épaules.

Tiberius se raidit à ses paroles qui lui rappelaient la précarité de son existence. Il se rappelait de l'esclave dont il parlait. C'était une femme jeune et meurtrie. Son maitre la lui avait offerte comme une récompense.

Le jeune esclave avait assisté à tout ce qu'elle avait subi, cachant son sentiment de pitié qui le faisait frémir intérieurement. Son maitre avait laissé ses pires instincts le diriger lors de cette orgie entre notables. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il l'offrit à Tiberius, laissant le jeune homme emporter l'esclave brisée. La jeune femme n'avait pas lutté lorsqu'il l'avait emmené dans sa chambre, un autre de ses privilèges octroyés par la bonté de son maitre. Elle pleurait simplement, brisée par son sort. Elle avait été meurtrie et n'avait presque plus aucune réaction. Elle continuait à vivre par habitude comme si elle avait eu le cœur arraché. Elle ne semblait plus avoir aucune émotion à offrir à ce monde.

Le jeune homme avait tenté de la calmer et de la rassurer sans succès. Chacun de ses gestes accentuaient ses larmes. Elle lui réclamait la mort, il s'y refusa. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal malgré toutes ses paroles apaisantes. Il avait fini par se lasser et s'allonger sur la couverture sans la toucher. Il l'entendit encore pleurer et renifler avant de sentir son corps s'étendre sur la couverture. Il avait fermé l'oeil et s'était endormi immédiatement. Au matin, lorsque son maitre s'informa d'un ton égrillard s'il avait passé une nuit agréable, il avait pu répondre sans mentir qu'elle avait été excellente. L'esclave inconnue avait été vendue quelques jours après sans qu'il ne puisse lui parler.

Il revint au présent en entendant parler d'une émeute d'esclave. Il reposa les yeux sur son maître. L'homme avait de nouveau sa coupe vide. Tiberius la remplit en tentant d'ignorer le bruit qui lui asséchait la langue.

- Ce sont les gladiateurs même de Batiatus qui se sont rebellés contre leur laniste. Depuis cet été, ils n'ont pas été rattrapés.

- Hannibal est à nos portes ? s'esclaffa Julia venue les rejoindre. C'est ridicule !

- ne vous gaussez point, ma fille. Ces esclaves ont tué leur maitre et quelques uns des membres les plus influents de Capoue. On raconte qu'ils rôdent à la périphérie de la ville, échappant aux hommes venus faire respecter l'ordre. Certaines rumeurs rapportent qu'ils égorgent les gardes, violent les femmes et libèrent les esclaves.

- Dieux de l'Olympe, que cette nouvelle est affolante, fit une matrone les yeux fardée cachant son âge mûr, secouée par un rire forcé.

Julius la réprimanda du regard de prendre cette menace à la légère.

- Ces nouvelles devraient mettre des idées dangereuses dans l'esprit des esclaves, dit-il d'un ton suffisant. J'espère que Seppius, notre cousin, mettra un terme à cette disgrâce. Mais n'ayez rien, si loin de Capoue, jamais nous ne verrons ces hordes sauvages nous envahir. Il ne s'agit que de quelques esclaves en fuite.

Tiberius s'écarta d'un pas, pour ne pas embarrasser ses maîtres romains qui continuèrent de parler de l'émeute avec des voix excitées et moqueuses, soulagé par l'éloignement de ces événements qu'ils qualifiaient de mineur. Leur conversation le troublait. Qui avait eu l'audace de rompre leurs chaines au péril de leur vie ? Qu'est-ce qui avait pu pousser des esclaves à se rebeller contre la main de leur maitre ? Leur sort était prévisible, les Romains le savaient, il le savait. Ils seraient capturés et tués pour avoir osé espérer une liberté illusoire. Seul le maitre peut libérer l'esclave, sans cela la liberté n'avait pas de valeur. Son maitre l'appela et Tiberius oublia ses réflexions sur le sort d'hommes qui ne lui était rien. Jamais il ne partagerait leur destin.

******«==========((=0oooO o Oooo0=))==========****»**

**********_A suivre_  
**


	2. Chapter 2

******Amor caecus est**

* * *

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Spartacus est une création Starz! et de Steven S. DeKnight. Je dois avouer que les scénaristes de Spartacus : Vengeance ont su titiller ma curiosité (pas seulement la curiosité, évidemment ! ) Pardonnez les boulettes ou les redites...

**Beta** : (qui veut une autrice autistique? )

**NB **: Spartacus donc, violence, relations entre hommes, jurons et compagnie... un joli petit couple aussi, Nasir/Agron.

**NB²:** chapitre résumant largement du 1er et du 2ème épisode, désolée pour les afficionadas, piqûre de rappel très dosée.

* * *

« C'était mon tour de te sauver, mon frère ! »

La phrase se répercutait dans ses pensées lourdes de fatigue, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Agron, le gladiateur Germain se colla à la paroi du cloaque qui leur servait de cachette pour laisser passer Crixus le Gaulois aussi sombre que lui. L'un et l'autre étaient marqués par la perte. Agron pleurait la mort de son frère lors de leur libération et Crixus la disparition de son aimée. Mais leur chagrin mutuel ne les liait aucunement au grand désespoir de Spartacus. Le Thrace comprenait les deux hommes pour avoir connu les mêmes affres. Le fantôme de sa femme pesait toujours sur ses épaules. Il savait que seule la vengeance apaiserait leur douleur en versant le sang Romain. Ils avaient chacun tant souffert pour leur liberté. Le prix avait été lourd pour tous.

Cependant les deux hommes se détestaient cordialement. Seul le respect d'un gladiateur pour un autre retenait encore leurs poings à défaut de leurs insultes. Leur haine commune pour leur ancien maître ne leur suffisait plus pour apaiser leurs désaccords. Les vieilles querelles remontèrent à la surface, les anciennes insultes fleurirent entre eux. Des factions se créèrent. La fraternité n'existait qu'à peine, ils s'assemblaient désormais par peuple ou par goût. D'autres n'étaient là que parce qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire d'eux-mêmes.

Les Gaulois s'étaient dotés de Crixus comme chef et n'entendaient obéir qu'à lui seul. L'homme se concentrait sur la recherche d'une femme mais il acceptait cependant de suivre Spartacus. Le Thrace semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait en accordant sa confiance au Gaulois. Agron demeurait loyal au Faiseur de pluie. Il le suivrait même si ses décisions lui semblaient contestables. Il l'admirait, sa place n'était pas aisée. Il devait gérer les inévitables conflits entre des groupes et des égo opposés. Pourtant l(homme semblait avoir les épaules pour cette tâche. Agron croyait savoir qu'il avait été chef de guerre. La manière dont il s'exprimait et connaissait la stratégie des champs de bataille annonçait le guerrier entrainé, devenu gladiateur. La science des armes n'avait plus aucun secret pour lui et il savait qu'un groupe ne devait la survie qu'à son unité. L'homme saurait comment diriger leur petit troupe, Crixus devait tirer un trait sur sa femme. Elle avait certainement disparu, tuée par l'une ou l'autre des mains qui l'avaient possédé

Agron ne donnait malheureusement pas cher de sa peau. Une femme esclave marquée par sa maitresse comme Lucretia l'avait fait, n'avait presqu'aucune valeur pour les Romains. Crixus devrait se résoudre à l'idée de la retrouver seulement dans un monde meilleur, se dit-il en regardant le gladiateur suivi par ses hommes. Il devait commencer à se venger, verser le sang avant de disparaître. Agron grimaça sous le poids de cette pensée funèbre. Son cœur était bien trop meurtri pour croire en une possible issue. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre mais désirait entraîner le plus de romains dans sa vengeance.

Il avait l'impression qu'ils se perdaient dans l'inaction. L'humeur des esclaves libérés se détériorait au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient et qu'ils restaient cachés dans cet égout de la ville. Ils brûlaient d'une telle haine pour ceux qui les avaient enchaînés, qu'à défaut de se venger, la rancœur se glissait parmi eux comme un fantôme insidieux. Le spectre de la haine échauffait les tempéraments. Agron luttait contre ses instincts et mettait ses pas dans ceux du guerrier Thrace, admirant sa force et ses décisions qui les avaient libérés. Pourtant le choix de son chef de guerre de suivre la piste de Naevia en compagnie de Crixus ne le satisfaisait pas.

Il craignait que leurs recherches à travers le pays fussent le meilleur moyen de se faire repérer par les hommes de Seppius. Leurs faibles forces ne résisteraient jamais contre la machine à broyer Romaine. Ils seraient capturés, torturé, tué pour avoir osé se rebeller contre la main de leur maitre. Il leur fallait plus d'hommes, plus d'arme. C'était l'unique plan qui leur accorderait une chance de sortir de cette ville.

L'idée de Spartacus de sortir de la ville et attaquer les latifundae lui plaisait. Il admira cet homme astucieux capable d'élaborer des stratégies guerrières. Son inimitié envers Crixus déborda lors de leur fuite pour la campagne et la compagnie semblait se diviser et Spartacus désespérait de ne pouvoir réconcilier les deux frères ennemis. Il s'efforçait de concilier leurs deux volonté. Retrouver Naevia et libérer le plus d'hommes sur leur passage. Ils suivaient la piste laissée par la jeune femme, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la campagne.

Agron s'angoissait qu'ils soient découvert, les troupes de Seppius quadrillaient les terres fertiles à leurs recherche. Mais il lui apparut bientôt que leurs actions et leur raisons étaient invisibles à leurs yeux. C'était impossible d'anticiper leur action pour la bonne raison qu'il l'ignorait eux-mêmes. Ils s'attaquèrent à des chariots pour se ravitailler, priant la chance et les dieux pour ne pas se faire capturer. Leur petit nombre leur permettait d'échapper encore à la traque qu'ils savaient derrière eux. Mais ils devenaient de plus en plus nombreux au fur et à mesure des esclaves libérés sur leur route. Crixus traquait la piste de Naevia comme un chien désespéré. Ils s'arrêtèrent à distance de leur dernière proie, une villa cossue où Crixus avait l'espoir fou de retrouver Naevia.

Ils s'approchèrent de l'enceinte d'une villa cossue, dont les portes bien entretenues défendaient seules l'accès. Il n'y avait aucun garde, aucune crainte d'attaque n'était venue jusqu'ici. Crixus rêvait les yeux ouverts, le cœur soutenu par la pensée de revoir son amour. Spartacus les exhorta au silence alors qu'ils menaient l'attaque. En quelques minutes l'enfer se déversa sur la maison de Grassus, métamorphosant l'existence de nombreux esclaves. La nuit était noire et silencieuse, même les oiseaux nocturnes se taisaient comme apeuré par la menace que les esclaves révoltés faisaient peser sur la villa. Le sang coula cette nuit-là, sous le glaive des gladiateurs habitués à le verser.

Avant le lever du soleil, ils étaient maitre des lieux, sans perte de leur côté grâce au plan minutieux de Spartacus. Agron pensait que cet homme avait un réel génie pour imaginer et construire ses stratégies. Il doutait seulement de son talent à juger les hommes. Crixus semblait devenir fou de douleur et devenait enragé à la pensée des souffrances de Naevia, inquiétant jusqu'à ses compagnons. Mais plus encore, ce qui inquiétait le plus Agron était la confiance que le Thrace faisait preuve envers les esclaves de cette villa sans s'assurer de leur loyauté. L'un d'entre eux venait de tenter de l'assassiner en plein repos et Agron assistait sombrement à leur confrontation.

Le Gladiateur l'étonna une nouvelle fois en refusant de tuer le jeune homme. Il semblait voir en lui quelque chose qui lui rappelait sa propre expérience. Agron se sentit curieusement intrigué par les flammes furieuses que jetaient ses yeux. Il était jeune, Agron lui donnait quelques années de moins que lui, beau avec un visage expressif. Le prisonnier montra les dents comme un animal. Agron sourit face à une telle sauvagerie. Son cœur se mit à battre furieusement en écoutant la conversation.

- le gamin mérite une chance, dit Spartacus en évaluant le jeune homme qui s'agitait sous la poigne de fer des gladiateurs.

- tu lui en as déjà donné une, fit Crixus, d'un ton rogue, et il a tenté de te retirer la vie en réponse.

- Que les Dieux me sauvent, ironisa Agron, je suis finalement d'accord avec un Gaulois.

- Il n'a jamais connu rien d'autre que l'esclavage, le défendit Spartacus. La force d'un tel lien ne peut pas être si facilement tranchée.

- Et ne le sera peut-être jamais, dit Crixus.

- Si nous lui enlevions la vie, quel message cela enverrait-il à ceux qui souhaitent joindre notre cause ?

- qu'ils feraient mieux d'être agréable, dit Agron en menaçant du regard du jeune homme qui sourit impertinent.

Crixus le frappa en plein visage mais il ne perdit rien de sa fierté, malgré le sang qui lui coulait de la bouche. Les hommes qui le tenaient ricanèrent devant sa tentative de se rebeller.

- nous sommes des Romains Alors ? tonna Spartacus, dirigeant à travers la peur et la menace de mort ?

- s'il tente à nouveau de te tuer, je ferais en sorte qu'il rejoigne son putain de maître.

Le Gaulois avait parlé et Agron vit dans le regard de l'esclave passer une peur, celle d'être passé d'un esclavage à un autre. Il laissa échapper un soupir. Les idées de Spartacus ne cessaient de l'étonner.

- et comment envisages-tu que nous entraînions ce petit chien sauvage ?

- comme Batiatus l'ordonna à Doctore.

- et ça a plutôt bien fonctionné, se moqua Agron en l'abandonnant sur cette dernière pique.

Il sortit et entraina le jeune homme malmené dans son sillage. Celui-ci rajusta son vêtement d'un air fier, presque arrogant qui fit sourire Agron.

- Spartacus t'a offert une nouvelle chance, dit-il, prends en soin car à la moindre erreur...

Il laissa planer la menace, lui promettant qu'il rejoindrait son maitre dans l'après-vie.

Le jeune homme le défia du regard, s'essuyant la bouche, refusant de parler par respect pour ses gencives. Crixus l'avait frappé et il semblait avoir mal. Agron ricana et le poussa vers le péristyle.

- couche-toi ici, qu'on puisse te surveiller.

L'esclave pinça les lèvres et s'assit contre le mur, le visage intelligent mais fermé sur ses pensées. Le campement sombra dans la nuit et le sommeil. La dernière image que vit le germain avant de sombrer fut les yeux pensifs du petit homme. L'avenir seul pouvait dire ce qu'il choisirait de faire avec sa liberté nouvelle.

******«==========((=0oooO o Oooo0=))==========****»**

**********_A suivre_  
**


	3. Chapter 3

******Amor caecus est**

* * *

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Spartacus est une création Starz! et de Steven S. DeKnight. Je dois avouer que les scénaristes de Spartacus : Vengeance ont su titiller ma curiosité (pas seulement la curiosité, évidemment ! ) Pardonnez les boulettes ou les redites...

**Beta** : (qui veut une autrice autistique? ) Merci de vos messages, ça réchauffe le coeur et met du diesel dans les doigts^^.

**NB **: Spartacus donc, violence, relations entre hommes, jurons et compagnie... un joli petit couple aussi, Nasir/Agron.

**NB²:** chapitre résumant largement le 2ème épisode, désolée pour les afficionadas, piqûre de rappel très dosée.

* * *

La villa était calme, après le fracas des armes qui avaient claqué toute la journée. Les hommes se délassaient à présent avec du vin et des chansons. Agron étira ses longues jambes dont les muscles criaient contre l'entraînement. Spartacus lui avait demandé de s'occuper des jeunes recrues, à peine des hommes, tout juste des gamins qui levaient lourdement leurs glaives. La moitié ne tiendrait pas face à un assaut de Romains. L'autre serait certainement baptisé du sang de leurs frères. Tous les hommes ne naissait pas pour tenir une épée, mais ils apprenaient à se défendre. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la forme immobile d'un jeune homme adossé à un pilier. Celui-ci était seul, comme si sa tentative d'assassinat le marquait comme paria parmi les fidèles de Spartacus. Il fixait du regard le Thrace, jaugeant avec intensité l'homme qu'il avait tenté de supprimer quelques jours auparavant.

Le jeune homme avait le teint sombre et chaud des hommes du désert et les muscles mous de l'esclave d'agrément. Il semblait avoir été éduqué, il s'exprimait clairement, sans jurer mais avec un léger accent qui charmait l'oreille d'Agron. Le Germain se rappelait l'avoir trouvé dans la chambre du dominus. Il savait qu'il avait été l'esclave intime de Grassus jusqu'à sa mort. La marque sur son épaule attestait de sa condition. Il avait regretté son maître suffisamment pour tenter de le venger. Quel idiot, pensa Agron, en grimaçant légèrement.

Le jeune imbécile semblait épuisé par l'entraînement que Spartacus lui avait donné. Il n'avait sans doute jamais tenu une arme de toute sa vie et pourtant il s'en était bien tiré. Il bougeait vite, souplement et mettait une fougue juvénile dans chacune de ses attaques. Il ferait un bon combattant s'il demeurait loyal.

Le Germain avait encore des doutes et c'était pour cette raison qu'il l'avait suivi du regard toute la journée, s'attendant avec fatalisme à ce qu'il réitère sa tentative. Spartacus lui avait donné une nouvelle chance. Il avait vu quelque chose en lui, autre que sa beauté, une rage qui ne demandait qu'à éclater. Agron ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il y avait vu pour lui accorder une telle confiance. Il apprenait vite à manier le glaive et Agron se demandait si ce n'était pas le désir d'abattre Spartacus qui le soutenait. Dans ce cas, le jeune homme ferait mieux d'abandonner cette idée, le combat était perdu d'avance.

- Tu pousses ta chance à regarder de cette manière le vainqueur de Theokolès.

- Sa victoire prouve seulement que les géants tombent aussi.

Agron retint un ricanement en lui offrant une coupe de vin. Le courage ne lui manquait pas à celui-ci, à défaut de bon sens. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés, amusé par sa témérité, gage de jeunesse et d'inexpérience. Il lui rappelait son jeune frère, toujours prompt à plaisanter et se jeter au-devant du danger sans songer à sa protection. Agron s'en était toujours chargé pour lui jusqu'au jour où il lui avait été enlevé. Il lui semblait depuis avoir été amputé d'une partie de lui-même. Une bouffée de tristesse envahit son cœur. Il n'avait pas pensé à Duro ces derniers temps. Qui d'autre que lui pourrait se souvenir de son nom alors qu'il était parti rejoindre les terres de leurs dieux. Il serra les dents sur cette mémoire pour revenir au présent. Le gamin continuait à suivre Spartacus des yeux, ignorant l'homme à ses côtés. Il pensait dangereusement s'il imaginait pouvoir s'attaquer à nouveau au gladiateur et s'en sortir vivant.

- Quel nom te donne-t-on, petit homme, demanda-t-il sarcastique, pour que je puisse pleurer correctement ton trépas ?

- J'ai été appelé Tiberius, fit le jeune homme, tournant enfin son visage vers lui.

Ses yeux étaient sombres et profonds aussi expressifs que son visage. Agron se sentit tout à coup plus léger. Il lui répondait et semblait s'intéresser à sa conversation. Agron continua sur sa lancée, il voulait savoir ce que Spartacus avait vu en lui de si particulier.

- Tiberius, s'étonna-t-il. Tu es trop sombre de peau pour être appelé d'un seul nom Romain.

- Je suis plus Romain que Syrien, répondit le petit homme avec un éclat insolent dans les yeux.

Agron fit la moue en se rappelant les manières d'Ashur, le syrien de leur ludus. Sa grimace en parlant de lui sembla blesser Tiberius. Il détourna les yeux vers sa coupe de vin. Un mur d'incompréhension les séparait. Agron ravala son envie de le secouer pour le faire parler. La conversation semblait ennuyer le jeune homme. Il ne faisait que répondre à ses questions. Le Germain continua néanmoins à lui parler, poussé par une obscure force. Il voulait certainement effacer ses doutes en apprenant à mieux le connaître.

- Tu as de la famille ici bas ? reprit-il après un petit silence.

- Je me rappelle seulement un frère, fit le jeune homme en posant ses yeux sur les corps des hommes qui se reposaient, la fatigue ombrant ses yeux.

- J'ai eu aussi un frère.

Le ton doux et amer sembla éveiller l'intérêt du Syrien qui l'interrogea à son tour.

- Plus maintenant ?

- Non, il a été frappé par les Romains, fit Agron en se remémorant la mort de Duro.

Sa douleur rejaillit et marqua son visage que le jeune homme dardait un regard plein de défi.

- Lorsque vous avez tourné vos épées contre eux ? accusa-t-il, une étincelle au fond des yeux..

Agron troublé soupesa la question et le reproche sous-jacent. Ils s'étaient révoltés contre leur maître pour retrouver leur liberté, pour retrouver leur honneur. Mais cette rébellion avait causé de grandes pertes. Cette idée le hantait, c'était de sa faute si son frère avait péri, il le savait. Il mit un frein à sa rancœur, se retenant de le frapper pour lui apprendre le respect et força ses traits à sourire, inquiétant.

- Comme tu le feras un jour, si tu as un peu de bon sens, répondit-il agressivement avant de se relever et de l'abandonner à sa solitude.

La menace avait été à peine voilée, mais Agron souhaitait qu'il sache ce qu'il pensait réellement. C'était curieusement important pour lui. Il le laissa réfléchir. À lui de choisir son putain de destin, le Germain s'en lavait les mains. S'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce que Spartacus lui avait offert, ce n'était pas lui qui pourrait lui ouvrir les yeux.

Ce gamin semblait regretter la vie qu'il avait eue jusqu'ici, pleurant sans doute son maître. Spartacus avait raison, les liens de l'esclavage sont décidément puissants, mais Agron espérait qu'il comprenne qu'il était libre.

Ce qu'il avait appris au cours de cette conversation ne l'avait pas rassuré, il n'était pas prêt à faire confiance à un Syrien, qui se satisfaisait de son sort d'esclave. Pourtant, quelque chose en lui l'émouvait, ses yeux étaient décidément fascinants, farouches et pourtant intelligents. Agron s'installa pour la nuit non loin, bien décidé à continuer sa surveillance.

******«==========((=0oooO o Oooo0=))==========****»**


	4. Chapter 4

******Amor caecus est**

* * *

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Spartacus est une création Starz! et de Steven S. DeKnight. Je dois avouer que les scénaristes de Spartacus : Vengeance ont su titiller ma curiosité (pas seulement la curiosité, évidemment ! ) Pardonnez les boulettes ou les redites...

**Beta** : Arianrhod (allez faire un tour sur sa magnifique fic : http : / /www .fanfiction .net /s/7125496/1/**A_la_croisee_des_chemins** en enlevant les espaces. Je vous jure, c'est excellent ! )

Merci de vos messages, ça réchauffe le coeur et met du diesel dans les doigts^^.

**NB **: Spartacus donc, violence, relations entre hommes, jurons et compagnie... un joli petit couple aussi, Nasir/Agron.

**NB²:** chapitre résumant largement le 3ème épisode, désolée pour les afficionadas, piqûre de rappel très dosée et Alternance de Pov. Cette fois Nasir.

* * *

- Nasir ! dit le jeune homme d'une voix encore étranglée, mon frère m'appelait Nasir.

Le regard intense du Syrien chercha celui du Germain, venu lui parler plus tôt dans la soirée. Il tenta de lui exprimer son choix alors que Crixus le maintenait d'une poigne de fer. Longtemps, Nasir avait soupesé sa décision. Ce n'était pas un choix à faire à la légère. Il savait que sa vie en dépendait. Il se sentait sur le fil de l'épée. La conversation avec le Germain l'avait hanté toute la nuit. Il avait discuté avec des membres de la petite compagnie. Il avait peu à peu compris les raisons qui avaient amené les hommes de Spartacus à se rebeller. Ils se vengeaient de ce qu'ils avaient subi et affronté dans le sang. Malgré le danger, ils libéraient les esclaves qu'ils rencontraient. Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'être libre, de ne plus dépendre de la volonté d'un seul être humain et ne plus vivre dans la peur ?

Pourtant, il avait été indécis jusqu'au moment où il avait versé le sang romain. Il se frotta le cou, machinalement en se rappelant l'angoisse qui l'avait saisi lorsqu'il avait vu les yeux du mercenaire s'attarder sur la trace de son collier d'esclave. Il avait alors compris qu'il était un mort en sursis. Il avait tenté de gagner du temps en les invitant à se reposer. À ce moment-là, il n'avait toujours pas choisi son chemin et tremblait pour sa vie.

Les gladiateurs, criant trahison, étaient alors entrés en scène et avaient tout balayé sur leur passage. Nasir avait été jeté en arrière et l'enfer s'était ouvert pour les mercenaires de Seppius.

Il avait regardé les hommes combattre, le sang qui jaillissait, les cris guerriers, la fougue qui les embrasait, cette joie féroce, la mort qui dansait avec eux. Ils étaient unis dans le combat par des liens d'airain et de sang. Une arme avait roulé à ses pieds et il s'était enfin décidé à se battre pour sa liberté. Ce fut le moment où Tiberius renonça à son nom d'esclave et reprit le nom qui lui avait été volé. Il s'était jeté sur le centurion qui prenait à revers Spartacus et lui avait planté le glaive dans le corps. Il voyait encore son poing serré autour du pommeau, le sang romain qui poissait ses doigts. Il avait pris une vie humaine, lui l'esclave de corps, éduqué pour le plaisir et la compagnie plutôt que pour les armes.

Il battit des yeux en revenant à la réalité. Il se sentit chanceler en lisant l'approbation dans le regard du Germain. Nasir eut un sourire mince, presque timide. Son cœur battit la chamade en voyant les lèvres de l'autre s'étirer en muette réponse. Le jeune homme revendiquait son nom et une cause, celle de Spartacus. Le général esclave lui tendit le glaive nettoyé avec un hochement de tête. Nasir sourit plus largement. Il se sentait enfin à sa place, frémissant d'anticipation face aux combats à venir.

Il fallut bientôt se débarrasser des corps. Ils ne pouvaient rester ici à corrompre l'atmosphère**.** Dès que le soleil se lèverait, ils commenceraient à puer. Les cadavres romains ne puaient pas moins que ceux des esclaves. Nasir connaissait l'endroit où ils pourraient pourrir sans les gêner. Il conduisit les gladiateurs au dépotoir à l'arrière de la maison et les aida à cacher les corps sous des immondices. Agron resta à ses côtés alors qu'ils retournaient aux portes de bois gris qui avaient si mal défendu la maison. Le soleil se levait, rougissant les champs cotonneux de brume. Le Germain paraissait détendu sous le ciel azur, ses traits semblaient plus doux.

- Le bon sens a touché ton âme finalement, dit-il en le retenant par l'épaule alors qu'ils allaient rentrer.

- Je me suis laissé porter par les bras du Destin, répondit Nasir, posant les yeux sur la main qu'il sentait si chaude sur sa peau rafraîchie par l'air matinal.

- Ses bras ne seront pas les seuls à t'accueillir.

Le sourire du Germain parut soudain mal assuré, alors qu'il retirait sa main. Il avait un côté tendre et maladroit qui émut le Syrien. Son expérience des relations humaines était sûrement altérée par le joug de l'esclavage, mais il avait la sensation de lui plaire. Il retrouvait sans doute quelque chose en lui. Il avait perdu son frère dans un combat. Peut-être était-ce le manque d'une épaule fraternelle lui faisait chercher sa compagnie ?

- Que dirais-tu d'un petit-déjeuner avant de commencer l'entraînement ?

- Vous autres les gladiateurs ne pensaient qu'à vous entraîner, ironisa le petit homme.

- Spartacus fonde de grands espoirs en toi, ne le déçois pas !

- Il ne serait pas le seul, fit le Syrien d'un ton narquois.

- Tu as encore tes preuves à faire, dit sèchement Agron en se rembrunissant, avant que d'autres ne t'accordent leur confiance. Les hommes se méfient de ton peuple.

- À cause du Syrien de votre ludus, n'est-ce pas ? fit Nasir en fronçant les sourcils, mais tous les Syriens ne sont pas mauvais !

- À toi de nous le prouver, petit homme.

Nasir le regarda s'éloigner, l'avertissement était clair. Il devrait montrer sa valeur avant qu'ils ne l'acceptent dans leur fraternité. La chance donnée par Spartacus ne lui suffisait pas. Il baissa la tête. Il devait faire une nouvelle fois ses preuves pour avancer dans la vie. Il avait tout perdu avec la mort de son maître. Il repartait de rien. Se retrouver sans maître pour la première fois de sa vie lui faisait peur. Il ne connaissait pas les règles qui régissaient désormais sa vie. La liberté l'angoissait autant qu'elle l'éblouissait. Tout était si différent à présent. Il serra les poings et se redressa, conscient du poids du glaive à ses côtés. Quoiqu'il arrive, il était prêt à se protéger. Il avait gagné cette arme par le sang et avec elle il défendrait sa liberté.

L'entraînement reprit dès la fin du repas. Nasir regardait autour de lui, étonné. Les gladiateurs semblaient habitués à une telle routine qui les rapprochait des soldats. Ils ne semblaient vivre réellement que pour le bruit et le choc métallique des armes. Agron le talonna, l'exhortant à pousser ses attaques, à se montrer plus vaillant. L'ancien esclave montrait les dents, emporté par la férocité des duels. Il voulait mériter leur confiance, sa confiance. L'homme testa sa rapidité et ses réflexes pendant les duels qui les opposaient.

Les journées passèrent et Nasir mangea de moins en moins la poussière. Il parvenait à contrebalancer la taille et la force du Germain par sa vitesse et sa souplesse. L'homme paraissait heureux de ses progrès et petit à petit un lien d'amitié se forgea sous le choc des armes. La petite compagnie d'esclaves s'habitua à voir l'un dans l'ombre de l'autre et ils devinrent vite indissociables.

Spartacus semblait fier d'eux et Nasir se sentait appartenir de plus en plus à ce petit groupe qui l'avait accueilli. Agron n'était pas étranger à ce fait. Sa jeunesse réapparaissait à ses côtés, cette part d'adolescence volée par la guerre et les Romains. Le Germain parlait et plaisantait beaucoup, semblant apprécier sa compagnie. Il riait plus souvent lorsque le petit homme se trouvait dans les parages.

Même Crixus, pourtant réticent à l'intégration du Syrien dans leur rang, reconnut du bout des lèvres qu'il ferait un bon combattant. Le Gaulois continuait de rechercher celle qu'il aimait et se désintéressait du reste. Grassus lui avait donné une piste et depuis il la suivait, entraînant ses hommes à sa suite tandis que les fugitifs s'étaient installés dans la latifundia et se reposaient de leur longue fuite. Crixus s'était juré de ne pas abandonner et un jour vint où il eut enfin un indice sérieux. Il avait enfin localisé un transport d'esclaves et l'homme qui les conduisait. Celui-ci devait savoir où avait été emportée Naevia. Crixus n'eut de cesse avant que Spartacus accepte d'attaquer le chariot pour apaiser la rage de son ami. Ce serait l'occasion idéale de tester les nouveaux combattants sur terrain réel. Agron serra le bras de Nasir avec enthousiasme à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Le jeune Syrien avait le cœur qui palpitait à l'idée de se battre.

oOoOo

Nasir serrait son glaive avec anxiété, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à Agron qui fixait le chemin qui s'enfonçait dans les arbres avec détermination. Il regarda autour de lui, on pouvait deviner qui étaient les plus aguerris à la manière dont ils se tenaient, comme des loups prêts à l'attaque. Les gladiateurs étaient prêts à l'attaque. Le cœur pris d'une exaltation guerrière, il se jeta à la bataille sur l'ordre de Spartacus. Très vite, il oublia l'enthousiasme pour conserver uniquement à l'esprit sa propre survie. Il n'y avait rien de beau ou d'exaltant à lever l'épée contre un autre homme défendant sa vie. Son entraînement ne lui aurait jamais appris autant que ce premier combat remporté de justesse. Il souffla quelques instants, admirant les gladiateurs qui semblaient exécuter une danse de mort. Il avisa soudain qu'Agron était en difficulté et sans même réfléchir vola à son secours. Il enfonça son épée dans le dos de son assaillant et souffla de soulagement en le voyant tomber. Agron se redressa un large sourire éclaircissant son visage sur lequel se lisaient la fierté et l'ardeur.

- C'est une stratégie intelligente, fit Agron, que de prendre l'homme par-derrière.

Nasir sourit nerveusement aux sous-entendus qu'il sentait sous cette phrase. Son sourire s'étiola rapidement, il sentait le poids de l'épée et la chaleur écœurante du sang entre ses doigts. Il ressentait le choc du premier baptême du combat. Agron sembla se rendre compte de son malaise et continua de plaisanter pour évacuer l'émotion. Nasir se sentait en confiance, suffisamment pour lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Le Germain comprit la difficulté qu'il éprouvait à avoir volé la vie d'un homme. Il l'apaisa de ses paroles rassurantes en lui faisant signe de continuer de fouiller le mort.

- Je t'aiderai à en endosser le poids jusqu'à ce que nous puissions…

Nasir ne sut jamais ce qu'Agron avait voulu lui dire. Le conducteur du chariot s'était réveillé et avait donné l'information que Crixus recherchait si intensément. Il leur proposa un échange, sa vie épargnée contre la localisation de Naevia. Nasir vit Agron se rembrunir et ordonner au marchand de parler.

- Les mines, elle est aux mines de Lucentia. Mon cheval maintenant, dit l'homme en tentant de se redresser.

Agron laissa une grimace déformer ses traits et plongea son arme dans la gorge du vaincu. Nasir resta sans réaction, sous le choc de ce geste, l'esprit vide de toute idée. Il sursauta en entendant le pas de Spartacus derrière lui. À son amère surprise, il vit Agron mentir avec aplomb à Crixus. Il vit les yeux du Gaulois se remplir d'une douleur infâme, il lui sembla voir son âme se désagréger sous cette terrible nouvelle. Il demeura silencieux, se soumettant à la volonté d'Agron. Son ami avait certainement ses raisons, mais elles lui étaient impénétrables.

Il y pensa souvent les jours suivants, se torturant l'esprit à essayer de comprendre. Certaines des actions du Germain lui étaient totalement mystérieuses et insondables. Agron avait achevé le conducteur du chariot sans un seul remords malgré les informations qu'il leur avait données. Il allait passer de longues heures à tenter de déchiffrer l'autre versant de la personnalité de l'homme qu'il avait appris à connaître. Plus sombre, plus calculateur, Agron paraissait plus complexe qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

La haine du Gaulois était-elle si intense qu'il lui refuse de connaître le sort de son aimée ? L'incompréhension et la déception habitaient son cœur alors qu'ils rentraient d'un pas lent et lourd à la villa. Nasir ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil sur le visage fermé du Germain. Il avait l'impression que toutes les qualités qu'il lui attribuait étaient entachées par ce mensonge et ce qu'il impliquait, l'agonie d'une femme seule et le désespoir de celui qui l'aimait. Naevia était toujours en vie et se trouvait à peine à quelques heures de marche de la villa de Grassus. Comment continuer de vivre sans y penser ?

**«==========((=0oooO o Oooo0=))==========»**

**_À suivre..._**

****N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je suis ok pour répondre à toute question ou désapprobation^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Amor caecus est**

* * *

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Spartacus est une création Starz! et de Steven S. DeKnight. Je dois avouer que les scénaristes de Spartacus : Vengeance ont su titiller ma curiosité. Pardonnez les boulettes ou les redites...

**Beta** : Arianrhod (allez faire un tour sur sa magnifique fic : http : / /www .fanfiction .net /s/7125496/1/A_la_croisee_des_chemins en enlevant les espaces. Je vous jure, c'est excellent ! )

**NB** : Spartacus donc, violence, relations entre hommes, jurons et compagnie... un joli petit couple aussi, Nasir/Agron.

**NB²**: chapitre résumant encore le 3ème épisode, désolée pour les afficionadas, piqûre de rappel très dosée et Alternance de Pov.

* * *

******«**==========((=0oooO ~~ A ~~ Oooo0=))==========**»**

Après l'attaque du transport d'esclave, les rebelles de Spartacus se replièrent entre les murs d'une villa abandonnée. Les portes étaient solides mais délavées par la pluie et le soleil, le pluvarium rempli d'herbes folles. Après s'être trop longuement contenu, Crixus hurla sa peine et sa douleur, pleurant la disparition de sa femme. Apprendre par la bouche d'Agron le sort fatal de sa Naevia lui avait brisé l'âme. Le cœur de tous les anciens esclaves fut meurtri par ce son primal. Spectateurs malgré eux de ce chagrin dévastateur, ses compagnons vinrent l'emporter pour le calmer.

Agron jeta un coup d'œil inquisiteur à Nasir qu'il sentait bouillir à ses côtés. Il était aussi nerveux qu'un animal. Il considérait comme profondément injuste la manière dont souffrait le Gaulois. Ils étaient responsables de cette détresse et le Germain se demanda si le jeune homme allait tenir sa langue. Ses yeux étaient étincelants de larmes et de fureur. Il l'avait laissé parler de Naevia. Il l'avait laissé masquer la vérité à son propos sans un mot. Mais Agron pouvait lire sa désapprobation dans toute son attitude. Cela le blessa car il n'avait pas fait ça de gaieté de cœur.

Il savait combien la perte de celle qu'il considérait comme son épouse était destructrice pour le Gaulois. Il n'aimait pas l'homme, mais le respectait. De plus, Naevia était une femme gentille et douce, une véritable rose dans un parterre de ronce. Mentir sur sa mort était une chose difficile même pour le bien de tous et le jeune homme ne lui facilitait pas son choix en refusant de le laisser s'expliquer.

Il s'éloigna de l'ancien esclave de drap pour se rapprocher de Spartacus et lui demander un moment pour parler. Les événements se précipitaient et il devait profiter du mouvement pour proposer au Thrace de suivre son idée. Attaquer Neapolis pour faire le plein de bras armés. En libérant une seule cargaison de prisonniers de guerre, ils pourraient renforcer cet embryon d'armée. Un à un, il présenta ses arguments à l'oreille attentive de son chef de guerre. L'homme était à l'écoute, il comprenait leur nécessité. Il savait qu'ils avaient besoin d'une position où se réfugier et des hommes capables de défendre leur cause. Spartacus se rallia à son idée, raffermissant ainsi la volonté du Germain.

Son accord était des plus importants, car cela lui confirma la raison et le bien-fondé de ses actes. Le Syrien pouvait aller se faire voir. Il avait eu raison d'agir ainsi, c'était la seule chose sensée à faire ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser leur cause s'éteindre pour une femme, même la plus aimée. Son regard se porta sur les quelques personnes occupées à préparer la maison à leur occupation. Tous n'étaient pas des combattants. Des esclaves domestiques, des femmes et des vieillards avaient eux aussi embrassé la cause de Spartacus, espérant une vie meilleure. Agron se résolut à défendre leurs vies et leurs libertés, même au prix d'une vie.

oOoOo

Agron se sentait comme un animal en cage. La présence de Nasir, auquel il avait pris goût, lui manquait terriblement. Le jeune homme le fuyait et le Germain se rendait compte que l'avis du jeune homme lui importait décidément beaucoup. Il aurait aimé avoir eu le temps de lui expliquer pourquoi ils devaient partir pour le Vésuve, pourquoi il leur fallait trouver un refuge, pourquoi il souhaitait le garder en vie. Le jeune homme et beaucoup d'autres n'étaient pas suffisamment aguerris pour faire face à des Romains rompus aux armes. Cacher la vérité à Crixus n'était que le moyen de les protéger. Il avait néanmoins un poids amer sur les épaules et les deux hommes s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre. Ce mensonge menaçait de briser cette relation naissante dont il prenait peu à peu conscience. Il ne pouvait nier les sentiments qui les liaient. Agron grogna en le voyant se diriger vers Crixus discutant avec Spartacus.

Nasir avait un air compatissant qui lui fit craindre le pire. Agron se précipita pour le retenir au moment où il allait parler. Agron devait lutter contre l'envie que Nasir avait de dire la vérité. Il tenta de lui parler et ils s'affrontèrent pour la première fois au grand dam du Germain.

- Peu importe que ce soit pour le bien de tous, s'énerva Nasir en le foudroyant du regard.

Il conservait un calme factice, serrant les poings pour ne pas frapper le Germain qui lui faisait face.

- C'est la principale raison, la seule qui en vaille la peine. Si j'avoue à Crixus que Naevia est toujours en vie, agonisant dans les mines de Lucentia, que crois-tu qu'il arrivera ?

- Je ne sais pas... mais c'est injuste et...

- Crixus se ruera là-bas, continua Agron sans se soucier de son interruption, avec tous ceux capables de le suivre et nous ne pourrons pas attaquer Neapolis.

- Je croyais qu'on devait aller au Vésuve pour trouver refuge. De quoi parles-tu ?

- Nous avons besoin d'hommes plus nombreux et plus aguerris. Là-bas, nous trouverons des guerriers prisonniers des Romains. Eux aussi méritent d'être libérés, ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant la réaction étonnée puis songeuse de Nasir. Crixus est prêt à tout pour cette femme, il est capable de tous nous faire tuer.

- Quel est le plus important ? se récria le jeune homme en se ressaisissant. Il a une raison de se battre. Quelle est la tienne ?

- Me venger, venger mon frère et mes amis tombés. Partir pour les mines est une folie.

- Je le sais, mais comment peux-tu supporter de le voir souffrir ainsi ? Il aurait été plus humain de l'achever.

Agron le regarda avec une grimace mauvaise. Il ne cessait de contester son choix et cela l'agaçait.

- Nous devrions lui dire la vérité, dit Nasir, buté.

- Non, lui ordonna Agron d'un ton sec.

Le jeune homme recula, l'air fermé. Agron sentit son cœur se serrer. Il n'avait pas voulu se comporter avec lui comme un maître avec son esclave. Il leva la main comme pour le retenir avant de l'abaisser, pris de honte. Nasir se redressa, les yeux pleins de feu.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est un sacrifice nécessaire pour mener une cause plus importante.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Je refuse de croire que c'est pour ça que je suis libre.

Il eut l'air si blessé, si troublé par ses motifs qu'Agron sentit quelque chose lui ronger les entrailles. Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant. Il devait lui accorder encore un peu de temps, le temps de le mettre à l'abri. Avec plus d'hommes, ils pourraient rechercher Naevia, si elle était encore en vie.

- Tu en as le droit, mais ne lui dis rien, je t'en prie.

Le Germain regardait le jeune homme, implorant son aide. Ils s'étaient rapprochés au cœur de leur entraînement appréciant la compagnie de l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient conversé durant des heures, apprenant à mieux se connaître. Agron s'était épanché de la perte de Duro, auprès de l'esclave qui était une bonne oreille. Leur amitié s'était rapidement liée, comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus.

Ce mensonge menaçait de tout briser alors même qu'Agron sentait qu'il s'attachait de plus en plus profondément. Il lui devait la vie et ils se déchiraient à cause d'un putain de Gaulois. Évidemment.

Nasir secoua la tête, d'un air terriblement déçu. Il disparut dans les ombres de la nuit qui était tombée le temps de leur dispute. Agron resta seul, ses paroles résonnant dans son esprit. Il espéra que le jeune homme tienne encore sa langue. Il passa les dernières heures de veille à préparer leur départ pour le Vésuve. Il sentait les yeux de Nasir le suivre sans pouvoir capter son regard. Il tenta plusieurs fois de se rapprocher, mais le Syrien ne restait jamais seul bien longtemps, occupé par les préparatifs, le front plissé d'amertume.

A l'heure du coucher, Agron se retrouva seul dans la pièce commune remplie des chuchotis de ses compagnons. Jamais pourtant il ne s'était senti aussi seul depuis des semaines. « Il me manque ce petit con ».

******«**==========((=0oooO ~~ o ~~ Oooo0=))==========**»**

**_A suivre_**

_**ps. je sais que c'est court, mais la suite avance^^.** _


	6. Chapter 6

**Amor caecus est**

* * *

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Spartacus est une création Starz! et de Steven S. DeKnight. Je dois avouer que les scénaristes de Spartacus : Vengeance ont su titiller ma curiosité. Pardonnez les boulettes ou les redites...

**Beta** : Arianrhod (allez faire un tour sur sa magnifique fic : http : / /www .fanfiction .net /s/7125496/1/A_la_croisee_des_chemins en enlevant les espaces. Je vous jure, c'est excellent ! )

**NB** : Spartacus donc, violence, relations entre hommes, jurons et compagnie... un joli petit couple aussi, Nasir/Agron.

**NB²**: chapitre résumant encore le 3ème épisode, désolée pour les afficionadas, piqûre de rappel très dosée et Alternance de Pov.

* * *

**«==========((=0oooO ~~ N ~~ Oooo0=))==========»**

- Pourquoi lui avoir dit ! s'emporta le Germain en entraînant le Syrien sous le péristyle de la villa qu'ils occupaient.

Nasir le regarda les yeux remplis de peur. Son visage était blanc de fureur, sa joue marbrée du sang que Spartacus avait fait couler en lui donnant un coup. Il tenait le jeune homme par les épaules, le foudroyant du regard. Nasir baissait la tête, le cœur saisi par la crainte. Il ne se débattit même pas. Il avait déjà connu ça. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas bouger alors qu'Agron le secouait.

- Qu'as-tu fait ? Maintenant Spartacus va partir et ils vont se faire tuer. Par ta faute, pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme se sentait paralysé, son ami pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Il était à sa merci, incapable de se défendre. Paralysé par la peur, il ne se débattait même pas. Des années d'esclavage avaient laissé des traces profondes. Puis, quelque chose en lui se rebella. Avec sa liberté, était revenue sa fierté et l'envie de se battre. Il fit front, plongeant dans ses yeux verts qui le regardaient durement.

- Mes excuses, dit le Syrien, nous avons parlé et je n'ai pas pu lui cacher la vérité plus longtemps. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à lui faire subir ce chagrin.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le Germain d'une voix plus contenue, charriant néanmoins de la glace.

- Pour toi... si tu disparaissais, je désirerais connaître ton sort et j'irais te chercher, mon ami.

Nasir se perdit dans les iris incroyablement verts du Germain, écarquillés par le choc. Le jeune homme se sentait perdu. Ses mots avaient dépassé la limite de sa pensée. Il attendit la réponse d'Agron avec appréhension et impatience. L'homme avait pris peu à peu une place cruciale dans sa vie. Il l'avait laissé le diriger comme son maître l'avait fait. Il avait laissé son libre arbitre à sa direction. C'était le choix le plus simple. Les sentiments remplaçaient le collier de fer qui le liait à son maître. Il avait laissé parler son cœur. Le visage sans expression du Germain lui faisait peur, les mots qu'il prononça d'une voix sans tonalité le ravagèrent.

- Nous ne sommes pas amis.

Le cœur de Nasir sombra. Toutes ses espérances s'écroulaient avec ces simples mots. Il n'était pas digne du Gladiateur, pas même de son amitié. Il allait s'éloigner pour panser son âme blessée lorsqu'une main calleuse se posa sur son épaule et le força à faire demi-tour. Il s'abattit contre un torse dur, des muscles fermes glissant sous une peau chaude. Ses mains se refermèrent sur un dos strié de cicatrices, répondant à l'injonction de son cœur. Leur proximité lui fit sentir le désir d'Agron. Un désir auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Il leva les yeux sur son visage, pour y trouver une expression si douce que son cœur fondit littéralement avant d'être conquis par ses mots.

- Non, nous ne pouvons pas être réellement amis, dit l'homme en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, les dévastant dans son urgence.

Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, partageant un même souffle ardent, une faim attisée par une intimité naissante. Agron savait ce qu'il voulait et n'hésita pas à le lui faire comprendre. Nasir se retrouva captif de son emprise, prisonnier de ses propres sentiments. Ils laissèrent la rancœur et les querelles brûler sous le vent du désir. Haletants, ils se séparèrent, les poumons embrasés par le manque d'air. Agron lui fit signe de le suivre dans un lieu moins fréquenté.

Nasir souriait, l'air euphorique, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il avait cédé à son instinct lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé. La signification de ses mots avait pénétré son cœur. Il avait répondu de la seule manière qu'il connaissait, le langage du corps qu'il maîtrisait. Il se révélait incapable de résister à la passion.

Son sentiment d'allégresse s'évanouit brusquement en rencontrant les yeux étincelants de Chadara briller dans le soleil couchant. Cachée près d'un pilastre, elle semblait ne pas avoir manqué un seul mouvement. Nasir évita son regard narquois. Son teint déjà chaud s'assombrit de gêne. Elle s'était aperçue plus tôt des sentiments qu'il nourrissait envers le Germain. Elle s'était moquée de lui et il avait compris qu'elle jalousait les attentions d'Agron à son égard et les conversations qui les tenaient éveillés la nuit.

Elle ignorait ce dont ils parlaient, supputant une histoire de fesses, comme elle le faisait toujours. C'était une belle femme dont le cœur était rempli de rumeurs et de revanche. Elle avait remarqué la manière dont il suivait le Germain des yeux à travers la villa. Elle avait vite compris les sentiments qu'il éprouvait. Malgré leur différent, le Germain faisait toujours battre son cœur et il avait préparé ses bagages pour le départ pour le Vésuve. Elle s'en était amusée comme elle en avait toujours eu l'habitude. Nasir se souvint de la manière dont elle était entrée au service intime de leur maître, écrasant les autres, distillant son venin pour parvenir à ses fins. Elle s'était garanti une place de choix et avait eu pour but de le remplacer dans ses tâches et attributions. Elle n'avait jamais caché vouloir devenir la favorite de Grassus. Celui-ci aurait pu -dû- lui apporter beaucoup. Aujourd'hui, tous ses plans avaient été bouleversés. Il ne lui restait plus que sa beauté et ses charmes pour survivre. Elle leur adressa un dernier sourire avant de rejoindre les hommes qui discutaient au coin du feu de la stratégie à mettre en place pour le lendemain à Lucentia.

Agron se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer « viens, trouvons-nous un lien moins fréquenté » à l'oreille. Nasir sourit faiblement en voyant les gladiateurs les regarder en hochant la tête d'un air railleur. Le Thrace avait le visage illuminé par le feu et l'animation. Crixus lui répondait, les yeux enflammés par la rage et l'espoir. Nasir se sentit une nouvelle fois coupable d'avoir menti au Gaulois. Avoir avoué sa faute n'avait pas apaisé son malaise. Il se sentait partagé entre l'éclosion de ses sentiments et l'injustice qu'il ressentait envers Crixus. Il ralentit le pas en observant les hommes qui discutaient de leur départ. Ils avaient décidé de partir chercher Naevia et élaboraient une stratégie pour entrer dans les mines de Lucentia sans se faire capturer.

Le cœur partagé entre Agron et Spartacus, il prit une résolution. Il voulait se racheter et continuer de mériter leur confiance. Il était lié à cette communauté et désirait prendre part à leurs combats. Agron le regarda, surpris par son retard. Nasir l'apaisa d'un sourire doux et vint le retrouver d'un pas plus joyeux. Il avait trouvé une solution à son dilemme.

La main d'Agron se referma sur la sienne, lui faisant éprouver la force de ses doigts. Le petit homme se colla à lui. Le Germain heureux de sa chance l'attira dans l'ombre, vers un coin intime à l'abri des regards. Il encadra son visage de ses mains, cherchant de ses lèvres les siennes, partageant un souffle troublé, savourant la lente éruption de cette alchimie présente entre eux. Le baiser se fit dangereusement envoûtant, au goût de souffre, le sang brûlant comme la lave battait à leurs tempes. L'air manquant embrasa leurs poitrines et ils rompirent l'échange pour se regarder avec émerveillement.

Leurs cœurs semblaient s'accorder sur le même rythme qui les électrisait. Le Syrien se cambra contre le Germain, lui faisant sentir son envie. Agron grogna de plaisir. La découverte de leur mutuel désir les bouleversait. Nasir haletait sous les caresses de plus en plus précises, de plus en plus réelles. Non, ils n'étaient pas amis, se dit-il avec un plaisir évident.  
Un peu malhabile, Agron caressa le dos mince, des omoplates aux lombaires, s'attardant sur les os pointus des hanches et le fessier ferme qu'il saisit. Le jeune homme se souleva et croisa les jambes derrière son dos, offrant sa bouche aux baisers féroces. Agron l'appuya contre le mur, il savait ce qu'il désirait, son envie prenait le contrôle de ses mains, de ses sens. Nasir dénoua son pagne et s'empala de lui même sur son membre sans crier gare. Le Germain bascula dans un plaisir immédiat, mordant une épaule pour ne pas crier. Seul un son étouffé leur échappa lorsque le plaisir les transporta dans un lieu de délice. Des rires lointains les firent revenir à la réalité.  
Agron se désengagea rapidement. Nasir gémit de douleur et de plaisir mêlés. Tout avait été si rapide, qu'il ne se souvenait plus comment ils en étaient arrivé dans ce lieu obscur. L'ombre lui cachait le visage, mais Agron, aussi peu expérimenté qu'il fut, comprit qu'il aurait dû le ménager. Il l'aida à se relever et se nettoyer rapidement avec une grimace contrariée. Nasir l'effaça bien vite en l'embrassant amoureusement. Son cœur lui dictait la conduite à tenir face à l'ombrageux germain. Il saisit sa main et l'emmena dans la salle commune où ils s'étendirent pour partager la même couche.

La promiscuité les rendit chastes, mais les caresses et les baisers discrètement échangés les charmèrent. Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, comme deux amants comblés. Nasir s'éveilla lorsque les hommes accompagnant Crixus et Spartacus le lendemain. Il les entendit ironiser sur leur rapprochement. Le Gaulois s'étonna que le Syrien ait si vite pardonné au Germain. Nasir ouvrit les yeux à cet instant, figé par la peur de ne pas être compris par les autres. Spartacus avisa son réveil et lui sourit. Sans le moindre mot, il comprit que ses sentiments seraient acceptés. Aimer et se battre pour la liberté étaient le plus beau des combats.

Ses années d'esclavage avaient laissé de profondes marques, mais il sentait qu'elles s'effaçaient à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de sa liberté. Il découvrait qu'il avait le droit d'avoir ses propres opinions, d'aimer comme il le désirait. Il enlaça Agron qui reposa sa patte sur son dos pour l'attirer plus près de lui. Nasir se sentait bien dans ses bras. Il savoura ce contact qui bientôt lui manquerait. Il avait pris sa décision, il accompagnerait Spartacus le lendemain pour les mines. Agron ne serait sûrement pas heureux de son choix, mais il devait apprendre à agir comme il le jugeait juste. Il oublierait son esclavage en retrouvant son honneur. Vivre pour une cause supérieure à sa propre existence lui donnait une nouvelle détermination, faire ce qu'il lui semblait juste.

**«==========((=0oooO ~~ A ~~ Oooo0=))==========»**

_**A suivre**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Amor caecus est**

* * *

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Spartacus est une création Starz! et de Steven S. DeKnight. Je dois avouer que les scénaristes de Spartacus : Vengeance ont su titiller ma curiosité. Pardonnez les boulettes ou les redites...

**Beta** : Arianrhod (allez faire un tour sur sa magnifique fic : http : / /www .fanfiction .net /s/7125496/1/A_la_croisee_des_chemins en enlevant les espaces. Je vous jure, c'est excellent ! )

**NB** : Spartacus donc, violence, relations entre hommes, jurons et compagnie... un joli petit couple aussi, Nasir/Agron.

**NB²**: chapitre résumant encore le 3ème épisode, désolée pour les afficionadas, piqûre de rappel très dosée et Alternance de Pov.

* * *

**«==========((=0oooO ~~ N ~~ Oooo0=))==========»**

- Putain de Syrien ! laissa encore échapper le Germain.

Les hommes qui le suivaient sur la route du Vésuve s'écartèrent de lui et de son humeur massacrante. Il ne décolérait pas depuis leur départ de la villa abandonnée. Il n'acceptait toujours pas la manière dont Nasir avait choisi de mettre ses pas dans ceux de Spartacus. Il avait passé la nuit dans ses bras et était parti au petit matin pour retrouver le groupe de gladiateurs promis à une mort certaine. Il l'avait abandonné à son sommeil pour les suivre, pire, les guider ! Ils étaient partis à la recherche de Naevia dans le pire lieu du pays, un endroit hostile où la mort était la seule échappatoire.

Pourquoi être parti avec Crixus ? Pourquoi s'être porté volontaire pour cette marche vers l'autre monde ? Il avait cru que le gamin l'aurait suivi après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux la nuit dernière. Il avait partagé son corps et sa couche. Pourquoi ne pas être resté à ses côtés ? Sa survie passait par lui ! Comment le protéger là-bas ? Pourquoi était-il parti sans parler de sa décision ? Ils auraient dû en parler. Agron était persuadé avoir pu le ramener à la raison. Au lieu de ça, il l'avait quitté sans un mot d'adieu, seulement un regard qui lui avait saisi l'âme. Son cœur lui sembla brusquement peser plus que pierre. Il ne voulait pas penser à Nasir, il n'était pas encore le moment de pleurer son départ.

Il s'arrêta et contempla la troupe qui l'accompagnait. Toutes ces personnes étaient sous sa responsabilité, et pourtant il cherchait du regard le visage d'un absent. Il cracha encore une fois sa déception, faisant sursauter la matrone du ludus qui traînait en arrière.

- Plus vite, plus vite, jappa-t-il, le Vésuve ne viendra pas jusqu'à vous. Allez ! Plus de nerf, bandes de mollusques.

Donar ricana en passant devant lui sur la piste desséchée où le vent faisait bruisser la poussière sous des rafales. Il s'arrêta à la hauteur de son ami et porta ses yeux dans la même direction. Il voyait la villa, qui marquait la croisée des chemins entre les deux groupes rebelles. Spartacus avait choisi l'Est tandis qu'ils suivaient le sud pour se rapprocher du mont volcanique.

- Regretterais-tu ta décision ? Demanda Donar, narquois.

Le Germain le dévisagea, l'air courroucé. Il ne sembla pas émouvoir l'autre Germain qui le connaissait bien. Il attendit patiemment qu'Agron réponde.

- Non ! Ils ont fait le choix de passer dans l'Autre Monde de leur plein gré.

- On pleurera leur départ lorsqu'il n'y aura plus d'espoir, reprit le blond. Crixus et Spartacus ont de la ressource. Ne parie pas aussi légèrement sur leur mort.

L'espoir, Agron ne voulait pas y penser par crainte d'être blessé. Mais songer à leur mort probable le torturait aussi sûrement. Il aurait dû les accompagner, il aurait dû ne rien cacher à Spartacus. Il avait pris une décision avec laquelle il devait vivre désormais. C'était pour le bien de tous, la survie de cette troupe qui cheminait lentement à travers la plaine ensoleillée.

Une cohorte d'esclaves n'avance pas aussi rapidement que des hommes bien entraînés. Il comprit à l'heure du déjeuner qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais au Vésuve avant la nuit. Au rythme du plus lent des marcheurs, ce serait un miracle qu'ils y arrivent en moins de deux jours. Sa grogne s'accentua en remarquant que le nom de Spartacus était sur toutes les lèvres, les conversations ralentissant encore le rythme. Il n'était pas le seul à se poser des questions. Un sentiment d'impuissance s'empara de lui.

Son regard se perdit sur les bois qui assombrissaient les pentes naissantes du volcan. Une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Donar lui tendit une jarre de vin. Il but à la régalade avant de s'essuyer la bouche de la main.

- Doucement l'assoiffé ! Ça te rappelle des souvenirs ? Fit le blond aux cheveux ras en récupérant la jarre en riant.

Agron ferma les yeux, le nez dans le vent qui ramenait des odeurs de mélèze et de pins.

- Oui, ces bois ressemblent à ceux de nos enfances. Duro aimait tant courir sous les voûtes de la vieille forêt du Nord.

- Et c'est donc uniquement pour respirer l'air pur de la forêt que tu infléchis notre route vers sa lisière, demanda-t-il d'un ton légèrement ironique.

- Nous devons trouver refuge pour la nuit, fit Agron, ignorant la question. Jamais nous n'atteindrons l'ombre du volcan avant deux jours.

- Ils ne marchent pas aussi vite sans Spartacus pour les mener. Ils ont peur et pensent à lui.

Agron le fixa durement, cherchant le reproche, mais l'homme, fidèle compagnon, constatait simplement la situation. Il eut un sourire malin et désigna un point dans le lointain.

- S'ils sortent vivants des mines, ils arriveront par l'Est.

Agron le dévisagea, le visage de marbre, mais ses yeux pétillèrent d'un espoir secret. Le blond lui sourit amicalement. Il semblait comprendre son dilemme, le conflit que menait son cœur contre sa raison. Il luttait contre un sentiment d'urgence qui attirait son cœur vers la forêt. Son ami lisait dans son âme, sans doute partageant son anxiété.

- Conduisons ceux-là en lieu sûr. J'aperçois une bergerie là-bas, dit-il en montrant le nord. Si elle est vide, nous pourrons nous y arrêter.

- Et si elle ne l'est pas ?

- Elle le sera bientôt, fit le Germain en lui offrant un sourire mordant.

oOoOo

La bergerie était vide, l'odeur à peine perceptible des moutons trahissait son abandon. Agron regarda le petit camp s'élever derrière les murs à demi éboulés. S'il ne pleuvait, ce serait suffisant pour la nuit. Les derniers traînards lambinaient sur le chemin, fatigués par la longue route.

- Agron, mes excuses, fit une voix musicale derrière lui. Nasir a laissé ça pour toi.

L'homme se retourna pour regarder qui venait s'adresser à lui. Deux adolescents au visage empreint de crainte respectueuse supportaient le poids d'une large malle. Ils avaient dû la transporter toute la journée. Ils avaient l'air épuisés, mais avaient exécuté cette tâche avec fierté. Ils l'avaient fait de leur plein gré, d'une manière plus efficace que du temps de leur esclavage. Chacun servait sa liberté en fonction de ses capacités. Il leur demanda de le poser et ouvrit le lourd couvercle. Il fouilla du regard le contenu, des vêtements, des lampes, de l'huile, des parchemins et de la nourriture. Nasir avait veillé à son confort, confiant cette tâche aux deux rebelles qui n'avaient osé refuser. Malgré leur désaccord, le Syrien avait pensé à lui.

- Merci, dit-il, ému aux tréfonds de son âme. Attendez reprit-il alors que les adolescents s'éloignaient. Prenez la nourriture, s'il vous plaît.

Ils le regardèrent avec reconnaissance et repartirent auprès d'un feu vite allumé, l'air joyeux de ceux qui allaient bien manger inscrit sur le visage. Ils lui apportèrent une part lorsque le soleil sombra dans une mer de nuages ensanglantés.

L'inquiétude rongeait le cœur d'Agron, un sentiment inexprimable qui avait rempli son âme toute la journée. Il regardait la ligne de frondaison de la forêt avec envie, avec espoir, s'attendant à voir sortir des hommes aussi minuscules que des insectes. Donar vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, échappant pour un temps aux attentions de Chadara. La jeune femme semblait déterminer à remplacer dans sa couche le Gaulois qui lui servait de couverture jusqu'ici. Donar résistait à ses propositions, préférant une autre compagnie. Il semblait avoir perçu le malaise de son ami et interrompit ses pensées en s'en faisant l'écho.

- Un homme bien entraîné pourrait y être en moins de deux heures.

- La nuit tombe, répondit Agron, incapable de cacher son inquiétude et un fol espoir.

- Raison de plus, le danger est partout sauf pour qui connaît les arbres et la forêt.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un large sourire. Ils se comprenaient tout à fait. Amis depuis l'enfance, enchaînés ensemble dans les cales d'un bateau et compagnons d'infortune au Ludus de Batiatus, les liens de leur amitié s'étaient renforcés sous le souffle de la liberté. Un mauvais pressentiment leur ordonnait de bouger, d'agir comme leurs cœurs le désiraient.

- Prépare tes armes, Donar. Nous allons à leur rencontre !

Son ami sourit en lui montrant ses haches de guerre dans un éclat blanc à travers le crépuscule qui noyait de ses ombres la campagne.

- Elles n'attendent que ça !

**«==========((=0oooO ~~ A ~~ Oooo0=))==========»**

_**A suivre**_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message, c'est toujours agréable et ça agite aussi mes neurones ! (genre ça m'évite d'oublier des trucs ^^) **  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Amor caecus est**

* * *

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Spartacus est une création Starz! et de Steven S. DeKnight. Je dois avouer que les scénaristes de Spartacus : Vengeance ont su titiller ma curiosité. Pardonnez les boulettes ou les redites...

**Beta** : Arianrhod

**NB** : Spartacus donc, violence, relations entre hommes, jurons et compagnie... un joli petit couple aussi, Nasir/Agron.

**NB²**: je ne sais plus quelle est la dose de résumé de la dose de fic…mais beaucoup de dialogues sont directement traduits de la série . Désolé pour le retard subséquent à une indigestion de Torchwood (finir fic) et plongée dans ma pile de bouquins à lire…. Trop nombreux. Je sais Osef :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

**«==========((=0oooO ~~ N ~~ Oooo0=))==========»**

La douleur de la chair qui se déchire, le hurlement de douleur d'un homme, l'étonnement en découvrant sa propre voix. Nasir souffrait, son ventre le brûlait, la douleur le dévorait. Blessé pendant un affrontement avec les Romains, il s'appuyait de toutes ses forces sur ses compagnons, se cramponnant à la réalité pour ne pas sombrer. Il sentait le corps fin de Mira le soutenir d'un côté et entendait les exhortations de Spartacus de l'autre. Il perdait connaissance par intermittence, secoué par la douleur provoquée par les mouvements.

Ils avaient réussi. Au prix de précieuses vies, ils étaient sortis de l'enfer de Lucentia. De la petite compagnie d'hommes qui avaient choisi de suivre Spartacus dans les mines, moins de la moitié était encore en vie. Crixus était tombé, Raskos avait disparu, combien d'autres encore ? Nasir distinguait Liscus et Fortis qui couraient en avant-garde, apparaissant et disparaissant entre les arbres, impatients de sortir de cette forêt menaçante. Tous fuyaient, la peur au ventre, comme des lapins, les chiens de chasse. Liscus devant eux les dirigeait sûrement à travers le couvert des arbres. Il sembla renifler l'air, aux aguets avant de les arrêter près d'une source qui roucoulait. Les fuyards haletants se précipitèrent sur l'onde, noyant leur soif sous le liquide froid.

La douleur atroce retourna Nasir comme un gant alors que Spartacus le jetait au sol sur le dos. Il gémit en reprenant souffle, incapable de se rappeler comment il était arrivé ici. Il avait perdu connaissance par intermittence, posant les pieds pour marcher par réflexe.

L'épuisement et la douleur étoilaient sa vision d'une myriade de points noirs. Il devait lutter pour respirer malgré sa blessure suintant toujours de sang. Spartacus lui porta de l'eau maladroitement et il but lui aussi, écoutant les paroles qu'ils échangeaient à voix basse. Ils parlaient de lui, comme s'il n'était déjà plus là, un mort en sursis.

- Il y a bientôt plus de sang sur le sol que dans son corps. Même si on le portait, il ne survivrait pas. Mais il laisserait une piste que les Romains s'empresseraient de suivre.

- On ne peut pas le laisser, dit Mira, répondant à Fortis dont le visage paraissait gris sous la maigre lueur de la lune passant à travers les feuillages.

- Non, on ne peut pas… Liscus laissa sourdre une menace dans sa voix.

- Tu prendrais sa vie? S'étonna Spartacus, d'un air dégoûté.

- Je ne ferais que me séparer d'une menace. Ce serait lui faire une faveur.

- Tu ne le toucheras pas ! Fit le Thrace.

- Alors, fais-le toi-même, dit Liscus, soutenu par Fortis. Mets un terme à ses souffrances, comme tu l'as fait avec Varron.

Spartacus lui décocha un coup de poing à la mâchoire qui le fit tomber à terre. Le son fit frémir Nasir que Mira tentait d'apaiser. Liscus se releva lentement, l'air prêt à se battre.

- Crixus, s'écria une voix douce, mettant un terme à la querelle entre les trois hommes. Il a survécu à bien pire contre Theokoles.

Elle se redressa de toute sa petite taille tandis que le regard de Spartacus lui donnait force et courage. Elle montra du doigt Nasir qui haletait de douleur sur le sol. Il avait entendu toute la conversation qui avait fait battre son cœur trop vite. Il sentit l'espoir qui touchait de son aile l'esprit des trois hommes.

- Le garçon aussi vivra, reprit-elle, si sa blessure est scellée par le feu.

- Un feu qui attirera les Romains, gronda Liscus, les traits crispés par la peur qui lui rongeait les entrailles.

- Alors,nous devons faire vite, murmura intensément Mira, et être partis avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

- Et si nous n'y arrivons pas ? La contredit Fortis. Nous n'avons pas assez d'hommes.

- Non. Nous n'en avons pas, rétorqua le Thrace avant de lui donner ses ordres. Trouvez Agron et amenez-les tous au but. On vous rejoint aussi vite que possible.

- Je crains que tu ne sois pas assez rapide, déplora Liscus avant de s'enfoncer dans les fourrés de la forêt en compagnie de Fortis. *

Les trois derniers membres de la compagnie de Spartacus échangèrent un regard las avant de se tourner vers le blessé. Leur chef l'exhorta à tenir bon. Nasir harponna ses yeux, comme pour lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas mourir, pas ici, pas dans ces bois humides sous les brumes, pas après avoir échappé à la capture à Lucentia. Il voulait vivre et s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à l'étincelle de vie qu'il lui restait. Sa volonté s'enracina dans un souvenir, une grimace blessée, des yeux verts qui l'appelaient. Agron. Il aurait dû rester près du Germain. Mais c'était grâce à Spartacus qu'il était libre. Il avait dû choisir entre la voix du cœur et celle de la raison. Cependant, sa blessure le faisait penser différemment. Il aurait dû rester près du Germain, c'était sa vraie place. Il les entendit parler de feu et de soin et revint à la surface de cet océan de douleur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible. Le sourire de Spartacus ne le rassura guère, pas plus que ses explications. Je dois être marqué par le feu comme un vrai gladiateur, conclue-t-il, en rassemblant son courage.

- Tu as gagné ta place dans la fraternité, le rassura Spartacus, tenez-le, ordonna-t-il aux femmes tandis qu'il appliquait rapidement son épée chauffée à blanc.

Nasir crut mourir. La douleur était si forte, si intense et si brutale qu'il sombra définitivement dans une inconscience bienvenue. Un océan de ténèbres vint l'accueillir entre ses flots. Il lui parut toucher les rives de Charon, disant adieu à sa courte vie, libre, libre de céder et mourir. Il se tint à la limite de l'autre rive, retenu par le remords de ne pas avoir une dernière fois embrassé un certain Germain. Un dernier lien avec la vie, mais si foutrement fort qu'il revint à la conscience dans un sursaut brutal. Ce n'était pas l'heure de son trépas. Il sentit des doigts courir sur son corps, son visage, une odeur l'assaillir, humus, sueur et cuir. Cette odeur le bouleversa plus sûrement que le plus capiteux des parfums. Il ouvrit les yeux pour sombrer dans des orbes vertes, semblable à deux lacs de montagne. Le soulagement de les reconnaitre, la douceur qu'il y lisait, l'inquiétude qui les poignardaient, lui firent oublier ses blessures un bref instant. Il sourit tendrement avant de replonger dans les limbes. Agron était là, tout allait bien. Comment ? Pourquoi le Germain avait-il agi contre ses propres décisions ? Ces questions disparurent alors que tout s'effaçait dans une obscurité bienvenue d'où il n'émergea qu'une journée plus tard.

Naevia lui baignait le front d'une eau fraiche et parfumée. L'absence de souffrance lui fit douter de la réalité de cette scène. Il amorça un mouvement pour toucher le bras doré de l'ancienne esclave. La douleur le crucifia et il retomba sur sa couche. Elle l'accueillit d'un rictus à peine aimable.

- Naevia.

- Agron sera heureux de voir ton retour parmi les vivants. Il se languissait de toi.

Les larmes débordèrent des yeux de la jeune femme alors qu'elle détournait le visage de celui du petit homme.

- Combien devront encore mourir ? J'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que provoquer cela.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le Syrien, d'un ton inquiet. Elle lui paraissait bouleversée, rongée par la culpabilité et il ne comprenait pas la situation.

Chadara, alertée par les sanglots et les questions les rejoignit et l'informa de la décision de Spartacus. À peine étaient-ils en sécurité que le Thrace décidait d'attaquer Capoua et son arène.

- Pour délivrer Crixus, comprit le jeune homme dans un souffle, accentuant les pleurs et les plaintes de Naevia.

Son cœur se serra, il se sentit coupable encore d'avoir gardé le silence. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de la consoler. Chadara venait de prononcer une parole qui lui mit définitivement le cœur en charpie.

- Agron s'est porté volontaire pour l'accompagner. Elle lui annonça cela avec une pointe de méchanceté comme pour lui faire payer le choix de son compagnon. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se leva, repoussant avec détermination les deux jeunes femmes. La douleur faillit le terrasser, mais il tint bon. Il devait voir Agron.

- Je dois y aller !

Il fit quelques pas en direction de la lumière, ébloui par la douleur.

- Donnez-moi une épée que je vous accompagne.

- Nasir ?

L'interrogation réjouie lui réchauffa le cœur. Il s'avança en titubant légèrement, aveuglé par l'abrupte lumière en direction des gladiateurs prêts à partir. Spartacus avait les yeux étincelants de joie, l'accueillant au sein de leur confrérie. Une main se posa sur son épaule, une étreinte qui le fit tourner la tête vers le grand homme qui lui souriait plein de tendresse et de férocité mêlée. Il frissonna sous la chaleur que contenaient ses yeux.

- Cette fois, tu restes et je pars.

Nasir voulut protester, rétorquer qu'il allait bien, qu'il pouvait les suivre, lorsque deux lèvres cueillirent les siennes, une simple caresse qui lui mit le cœur en émoi et le corps en ébullition. Il n'eut pas le temps de retenir Agron que celui-ci était déjà parti rejoindre les hommes sur le départ.

Il clampina, appuyé contre le mur, accompagnant en esprit leur départ plein de bruit et de fureur. Le campement retrouva lentement son calme et il resta à la porte, suivant la progression de la troupe sur la route sinueuse et poussiéreuse. Il aurait aimé les suivre et leur souhaita que Myrtha les accompagne vers un retour glorieux. De nombreuses pensées s'installèrent sous son front pour l'occuper durant les longues heures de l'attente. Pourquoi l'avoir embrassé avec une telle douceur ? Pourquoi avoir rejoint les rangs de Spartacus après avoir refusé de le suivre la première fois ? Nasir se sentait dévoré par les questions sans nombre qui l'assaillaient. Toutes avaient le même sujet, toutes tournaient autour d'Agron et de sa réaction. Naevia et Chadara vinrent le trouver afin de le forcer à se reposer. Une matrone qui les avait suivis jusqu'ici lui apporta une potion apaisante et un onguent pour sa blessure. Elle avait vu bien plus de blessures qu'il ne s'en fera jamais et ne s'émouvait pas facilement face à la douleur. Malgré tout, elle était très aimée de ces hommes presque sauvages qu'elle avait tous raccommodés à un moment ou un autre.

- Bénie soit la main qui a cautérisé ta blessure. Sans soin, tu n'aurais pas survécu à votre fuite.

- Spartacus m'a sauvé la vie, je le sais, vieille femme ! Quand pourrais-je me déplacer sans douleur ?

- Seul le temps te l'apprendra, effronté ! Je suis aussi libre que toi, maintenant, lui rétorqua la vieille guérisseuse, habituée à remettre à leur place les gladiateurs à la langue preste. Mets cet onguent, que les dieux ne reviennent pas sur leur décision de t'avoir laissé la vie.

- Je les remercie pour ça, fit-il avec plus d'humilité.

- Tu es bien le seul, dit-elle avec un mouvement de menton désignant Naevia qui tordait des chiffons dans un coin. Elle maudit les dieux de l'avoir sauvé. Ce n'est pas bon, pas bon du tout.

- Elle croit qu'ils ont échangé sa vie contre celle de son amoureux. Pourtant jamais les dieux ne seraient aussi cruels !

- Qui sait ce que sont les chemins des dieux ? Fit sagement la vieille femme, en se relevant avec des mouvements rendus lents par l'âge, mais qu'ils accompagnent nos guerriers et nous les rendent victorieux et vivants. Je n'ai pas d'herbes pour soigner plus de blessés.

- Que les dieux t'entendent !

La chaleur qu'il mit dans le ton de sa voix attira le regard de Naevia et le sourire de Gnaea. Il tâcha de dissimuler son embarras en s'allongeant sur sa couche et posant le bras sur son visage enflammé qui n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux fripons de Chadara.

- Oh mon ami, tu es amoureux. Cela se voit à l'éclat de tes yeux, s'amusa Chadara en le chatouillant de ses cheveux.  
- Non, souffla Naevia en plongeant son visage entre ses mains et fondant en larmes. L'amour est la chose la plus cruelle du monde, offrant l'espoir pour mieux nous l'arracher. Mon coeur est déchiré, Crixus a payé de sa vie ma liberté.  
- Ils vont le libérer, gronda Nasir en se relevant. Ils vont voler jusqu'à la cité pour te ramener Crixus. Agron est avec eux cette fois. Ils vaincront.  
- Ton espoir est fou mais les dieux aiment les fous, trancha Gnaea d'une voix déterminée. Ou bien nous ne serions pas ici ! Maintenant, toi, tu te reposes, la guérison est à ce prix et vous deux avec moi. L'inaction est la mère de tous les vices. Vous serez plus utiles à préparer le repas.

Nasir s'allongea à nouveau en grognant de douleur. Celle-ci cédait peu à peu à la potion apaisante administrée par Gnaea. Il loua son savoir en sombrant dans le sommeil, s'envolant en pensée sur les traces de ces hommes qui l'accueillaient à présent dans leur fraternité.  
Cette découverte faisait gonfler son cœur d'un sentiment au goût inconnu, faisant vibrer son âme d'une nouvelle manière. Dormir peut-être allait rendre l'attente moins longue, se dit-il en touchant les terres ensoleillées du gardien du sommeil.

**«==========((=0oooO ~~ N ~~ Oooo0=))==========»**

À suivre (merci pour la lecture et pour les commentaires toujours appréciés à leur juste valeur. Cette fois, je serai moins longue à poursuivre cette histoire^^)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Spartacus est une création Starz! et de Steven S. DeKnight. Je dois avouer que les scénaristes de Spartacus : Vengeance ont su titiller ma curiosité. Pardonnez les boulettes ou les redites...

**Beta** : Arianrhod

**NB** : Spartacus donc, violence, relations entre hommes, jurons et compagnie... un joli petit couple aussi, Nasir/Agron.

**NB²**: Ok, ligue des champions, un peu de temps pour mes fics, désolé pour le manque d'update de toute sorte, ch'suis débordée. Mais comme je l'avais promis, le voici (avec tous ses défauts)

**«==========((=0oooO ~~ N ~~ Oooo0=))==========»**

**Chapitre 9**.

Mêlée à l'allégresse d'avoir porté un coup meurtrier à la République, la joie de revoir Nasir allégeait les pieds du Germain. Il marchait d'un pas sûr et guilleret aux côtés de Spartacus, flanqué de son inséparable compagne Mira. La jeune femme avait démontré tout son courage et toute la force de son âme durant cette journée où ils avaient fait trembler Capoue et mit à terre son arène. Les regards qu'ils échangeaient, les chansons de victoire qu'ils entonnaient gonflèrent le cœur d'Agron de fierté et de gloire. Son manque de foi oubliée, il avançait parmi les hommes de Spartacus.

Porté par deux hommes, Oenomaus était couvé du regard par une légende parmi les légendes, Gannicus lui-même, le champion de Capoue. Le seul libéré par les Romains pour avoir survécu aux sables de l'arène. Celui-ci avait choisi de les accompagner, pour parler une dernière fois au blessé. Mais l'ancien Doctore du ludus des Batiatus refusait de quitter les limbes qui le protégeaient des questions qui attendaient de lui être posées. L'heure n'était pas aux réponses, mais à la joie pure, féroce qui grondait dans leurs ventres. L'impatience gagna les jambes du Germain. S'il l'avait osé, il aurait couru jusqu'au temple abandonné qu'il voyait se dévoiler derrière la colline brulée par les vents de l'été.

Leur retour était attendu avec impatience. Des garçons braillèrent l'heureuse nouvelle et ils furent accueillis par des cris de joie, en héros revenus des enfers. Ils avaient mis à terre l'arène de Capoue et Rome saignait. Ils lui avaient porté un coup féroce au nom de tous. Ils le clamèrent aux anciens esclaves, hurlant de joie.

- Tu ne souffres d'aucune blessure, l'accueillit Nasir d'une voix mâle et espiègle, souligné d'un sourire malicieux.

- Les Dieux m'aiment, petit homme ! répondit Agron, le cœur battant de la joie de le revoir.

- Appelle-moi encore une fois, petit homme et ils se détourneront de toi !

Le Syrien était là, debout à l'attendre ! Le sourire d'Agron s'agrandit en dévorant du regard le visage ouvert et visiblement heureux de Nasir. Dans un geste identique, ils se capturèrent les lèvres, mêlant leurs respirations d'un même souffle. Il se sentit enfin en paix avec lui-même en le serrant contre lui. Il enfouit ses doigts dans l'épaisse chevelure avant de sentir le Syrien se tendre et reculer légèrement

- Ta blessure ?

- Horrible, dit Nasir en nichant plus confortablement contre lui, mais je vivrais. Je ne peux même pas tenir une épée. Je ne peux plus m'entraîner.

- Laisse-lui le temps de guérir, tu auras bien le temps de t'inquiéter de ton entrainement.

- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? demanda Nasir toujours au creux de son bras.

- Nous avons abattu l'arène de Capoue, Rome laissera jamais cela impuni. Il nous faut d'autres hommes, suffisamment pour lui tenir tête et emporter le plus de Romain possible dans l'autre monde.

- Nous pourrions partir du monde Romain, dit Nasir en le regardant dans les yeux, le soleil se lève aussi sur d'autres Terres que la République.

- Retourner chez nous ? demanda Agron avec une pointe d'espoir.

- Pourquoi pas ? Serait-ce possible ? s'interrogea pensivement le Syrien, je n'ai jamais connu d'autres pays que celui-ci.

- Rome ne pourra nous oublier aussi vite, ce que nous lui avons infligé brûlera longtemps dans sa mémoire. Elle craint le nom de Spartacus désormais. Elle cherchera à se venger mais nous serons là.

- tu ne crains pas que d'autres hommes ne viennent et détruisent tout ce que pour quoi nous nous battons ?

- Ne crains rien, petit homme, je serais là, Ouch ! s'écria-t-il.

- Je t'ai dit que les Dieux se détourneront de toi si tu m'appelais comme ça encore une fois.

- Mais tu es petit, riposta Agron en riant, minuscule même, aussi petit qu'une femme.

- Je ne suis pas une femme, s'offusqua Nasir, un sourire ourlant néanmoins ses lèvres0.

- Crois-moi, je le sais, dit le Germain, caressant de ses lèvres sa joue râpeuse. Va te reposer, je dois parler à Spartacus un moment.

Nasir acquiesça, des flammes dans les yeux semblables à celles qui embrasaient son cœur. Agron le regarda s'approcher de Mira avec un autre sourire, la serrant dans ses bras avec douceur. Ce gamin était d'un naturel réellement enthousiaste, s'intégrant maintenant à ce groupe de rebelles comme s'il en avait toujours fait partie. La liberté lui seyait comme à tous.

Les jours passèrent alors que le sort d' Oenomaus reposait toujours entre les mains du Dieu Mars, continuellement veillé par Gannicus. Celui-ci ne se liaitguère avec les membres du campement, repoussant les bavards d'un regard si tranchant qu'ils fuyaient en tremblant. Spartacus tenta de se faire écouter, avant de comprendre que celui-ci n'attendait que le réveil d'Oenomaus. Le mot se répandit rapidement que le Vainqueur de Capoue ne souhaitait parler qu'au maitre d'Arme, Doctore. Ce dont ils devaient discuter noyait les prunelles de Gannicus d'une ombre amère que même Agron avait remarqué, malgré ses tâches de second auprès de Spartacus. Celui-ci lui accordait à nouveau sa confiance et Agron insistait pour discuter de plans d'attaques. Il poussait désormais ses idées en faveur d'une attaque à Neapolis.

Plus d'hommes, plus d'armes, plus de chances de résister à la puissance romaine outragée. La louve avait été blessée mais la bête n'était pas morte. Plus d'homme ne serait pas un luxe. Ses propos trouvaient l'oreille thrace attentive mais l'oeil gaulois restait méfiant.

Depuis leur retour tonitruant au temple, l'animosité entre les deux hommes demeurait assoupie. Pour avoir aidé à l'arracher aux sables de l'arène, Crixus semblait lui avoir pardonné son silence. Pour avoir pris les armes et l'avoir défendu, il accepta de faire taire les Gaulois querelleurs et de respecter les liens de leur fraternité. Spartacus parvint à tirer la même promesse aux Germains batailleurs. Or sous le terreau de la liberté, remuaient les vers des querelles intestines.

Les journées d'été s'allongèrent à mesure que les orages les survolaient sans jamais laisser éclater leur colère. Les esprits s'assombrissaient autant que les cieux tandis qu'ils discutaient sans fin du plan à suivre. Agron réussit si bien à exposer l'idée de se rendre à Néapolis pour y délivrer d'autres esclaves, que Spartacus se laissa convaincre par son enthousiasme. Quelques hommes seulement seraient nécessaires pour faire le plein de combattants, aigris par leurs si soudaines captivités. Les armées de Rome n'étaient jamais en repos et fournissaient force d'esclaves à l'insatiable cité et ses villes thuriféraires. Le projet de lui ravir ses proies faisait étinceler les yeux du Thrace de joie guerrière.

Le vieil romain déchu qui les avait accompagné jusqu'ici, lui avait rappelé que des épées n'étaient pas les seuls à être nécessaires. Ils devaient tous être prêts pour le pire. Rome ne laisserait pas impunie la chute de l'arène et les futures attaques qu'ils concoctaient. Lucius avait promis d'entrainer à l'arc quiconque le désirerait. Mira s'était empressée d'accepter l'offre du romain déclassé. Il lui semblait se venger ainsi du malheur causé par Sylla. Sa place était auprès de ces esclaves révoltés, où il trouvait plus de vertus réunies qu'à la Curie. Il appréciait Spartacus et la manière dont il parvenait à maîtriser les divers éléments de sa troupe.

Le Germain était heureux, non content d'avoir l'oreille de Spartacus, il avait les lèvres de Nasir qu'il pouvait dévorer à loisir. Assis près de lui, à l'ombre du temple abandonné qu'ils avaient investi, il savourait les moments passés l'un et l'autre. Son cœur se réchauffait grandement lorsqu'il plongeait dans ses yeux si sombres, si délicatement ourlés de cils noirs. Ce gamin ne se doutait même pas du pouvoir qui résidait dans ce regard. Il aimait le regarder, le toucher, frustré pourtant de ne pouvoir le serrer plus fort contre lui. Sa blessure était trop fraîche, trop neuve, trop horrible sur cette peau dorée et charnue. Il était bel homme et le savait. Il n'attirait pas que son seul regard et d'un baiser parfois mordant tentait d'en marquer la propriété.

- Tu es trop gourmand, Gladiateur, lui susurra le Syrien, après une morsure un peu trop vive pour un sourire charmeur de la blonde Chadara.

- Tu es trop admiré pour mon bien, grogna-t-il dans son cou, mordillant le lobe d'une oreille qui s'esquiva vivement.

- Chadara ne pense pas à mal, elle et moi sommes de vieux compagnons. Nous avons partagé souvent la couche de notre maitre, insista-t-il encore, attisant le feu de la jalousie dans le vert de ses prunelles.

- Trop souvent ! Jappa le Germain sèchement, tu n'as plus de maitre désormais ! Seulement moi !

- Est-ce la liberté dans ce cas ? répondit Nasir avec un sourire néanmoins amusé. Aurais-je quitté un maitre pour un autre. Je ne le crois pas.

Agron se perdit dans sa contemplation, réfléchissant sérieusement à ses paroles. Etait-ce cela qu'il lui offrait ? Un autre esclavage sous les liens de la jalousie ? Pourtant, le jeune homme était le maitre de son propre cœur. Peut-on être à la fois maitre et esclave ? Il l'ignorait et préféra finalement laisser Nasir libre de choisir, libre de vivre comme il le désirait.

- Tu as raison, lui dit-il finalement, ponctuant sa réponse d'une caresse tendre. Je ne t'aime pas en esclave. Je préfère l'homme libre tant que tu es heureux.

- Je le suis, dit Nasir en lui serrant la main doucement. Cette chaleur me rend fou et ma plaie ne me laisse aucun répit.

- Laisse-la en paix, elle ne guérira que mieux si tu ne fais aucun effort. Quelqu'en soit le prix...

Il se délecta d'un baiser langoureux, sentant frémir le jeune homme sous ses caresses. Il s'écarta néanmoins avant de reprendre d'un ton goguenard.

- Donc Chadara et toi avaient emmêlé vos corps ? Elle est plutôt gironde et seule depuis la mort de ce Raskos qui lui remplissait le con. Aurait-elle envie de gouter du Germain ?

- Ne t'avise pas de t'approcher d'elle ! Pas sans moi, reprit-il avec un sourire moqueur en découvrant le visage sidéré du Germain, surpris par sa réplique.

Il éclata de rire et ce son résonna aux oreilles du Germain comme la plus douce des mélodies. Il remercia les dieux de la forêt de lui avoir envoyé un tel compagnon, capable de rire aussi facilement. Il happa ses lèvres en un baiser fugace, heureux simplement de le sentir près de lui. A cette sensation, il comprit dans une épiphanie la raison pour laquelle Crixus avait cherché son amante jusqu'aux mines de Lucentia. Ses sentiments. Naevia possédait son cœur et il avait fait tout ce chemin pour la récupérer.

Il découvrit qu'il serait lui aussi capable de se jeter sur la piste du Syrien s'il lui était enlevé. Cette découverte le laissa sans voix, le cœur battant une chamade inconnue. Il ne sortit de cet état de stupeur qu'en s'avisant que le jeune homme s'était levé. Spartacus leur demandait de se rassembler afin de les informer de sa décision. Il s'approcha afin d'écouter ses paroles, non loin de Naevia et de son ombrageux compagnon.

Sombre et tourmenté, l'ancien gladiateur demeurait silencieux. Agron, comme tout le camp, savait qu'il ne pouvait qu'à peine serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras. Ses larmes coulaient dès qu'il la touchait, la replongeant dans le cauchemar éveillé qui avait rempli ses jours loin de lui. Brisée, elle le repoussait constamment. Et la peine de Crixus touchait même le cœur le plus endurci. Agron, encore illuminé par sa découverte, se résolut à lui parler pour alléger son chagrin. Il comprenait désormais comme une évidence la force de son amour pour Naevia. Comme pourrait-on abandonner ? Il regarda Naevia, Nasir et prit son courage à deux mains pour parler au farouche Gaulois.

- Pour avoir vu tes yeux se fixer à nouveau sur ton coeur, glissa-t-il à son oreille, je comprends maintenant pourquoi un homme risquerait tout pour une chose pareille.

Surpris par cette phrase, Crixus fronça des sourcils avant de répondre d'une voix contenue.

-Sans toi et les autres, je serais tombé dans l'arène, sans jamsi contempler son visage dans cette vie, c'est une chose que je n'oublierai pas, Ni le mensonge qui l'aurait maintenue dans ce lieu une autre putain de journée…

- Elle est en sécurité maintenant. Tout le reste m'est égal.

- penses-tu que quelques mots peuvent changer tout ce qui s'est passé ? Tu es plus con que je ne le pensais !

Spartacus continuait de parler à la foule à galvaniser la foule amassée sous le soleil, ignorant la querelle qui menaçait derrière les rangs. Il s'enflammait pour son propos, les conjurant à se battre et se préparer à la guerre.

- Mes excuses ! grimaça Crixus, en évitant son regard, une attitude méprisante qui ralluma la

flamme de la fureur dans le cœur du Gladiateur dont la langue se fit venimeuse.

- l'erreur était la mienne, articula-t-il, se contrôlant avec peine avant de cracher subitement reste de sa phrase, la colère l'enflammant brusquement, de soutenir à un putain de Gaulois.

- Tu ne sers à rien ! dit Crixus qui n'avait attendu qu'une infime provocation pour se ruer sur lui. Agron l'enlaça et le fit chuter. Ils roulèrent tous deux tels des garnements dont les poings étaient de fer. Le bruit de la bataille interrompit Spartacus qui vint lui-même les séparer

- Ke pensais qu'on avait dépassé ceci.

- Ces plaies continuent de tirailler, expliqua rageur Crixus en se relevant. Agron le

mépris à la bouche, cracha le sang qui maculait ses gencives et quelques mots.

« Je pars pour Néapolis et remplirait les rangs avec de meilleurs hommes. »(merci Addic7ed)

Enragé, il quitta la place publique. Les regards lui glaçaient la peau pourtant brulante.

Un bruit de pas le fit se retourner les poings serrés, la rage au cœur. Qu'ils viennent encore le retenir de partir et il se battrait pour le faire, même contre Spartacus. C'était le dernier souffle sur un incendie de colère haineuse. Il haïssait les Gaulois, leurs manières, leurs dieux et leurs coutumes. Il se retourna et vit le visage étrangement lisse et sans émotion de Nasir. Il semblait ne pas vouloir se rapprocher plus de lui.

Agron renifla, sans lever les yeux sur le petit homme, les dents serrées, le visage assombri par la colère. Nasir s'accroupit en grognant sourdement auprès de lui, et passa un linge humide le long de sa mâchoire.

-Le cuir des gladiateurs est vraiment très dur, tu n'as même pas une marque. Mon visage serait terrible si j'avais reçu les mêmes coups. Pourquoi l'avoir provoqué ?

- Ke ne l'ai pas provoqué, cracha Agron, les mâchoires serrées, et lui saisissant les poignets. Nous avons eu un désaccord.

- Qui s'enracine dans le mensonge dont nous l'avons nourri, fit Nasir en tombant à genoux dans la poussière, subjugué par la force de son regard.

L'incompréhension et la colère y faisait rage, alimenté par la rancœur. Le colosse Germain mangeait du regard le visage fin du Syrien, les dents blanches et larges qui mordaient ses lèvres. Il le sentait frémir sous ses doigts, une tension qui ressemblait trop à la peur. Son attitude l'attendrit et il s'adoucit soudain. Un sourire s'étira, éclairant son visage. Son emprise se fit plus douce, presque caressante. Il l'aida à s'assoir près de lui, dos contre torse, partageant la même chaleur. La colère s'évanouit au contact soyeux de la peau de cet homme tendre.

Les murmures du campement les bercèrent dans une paix retrouvée. Nasir niché contre lui, Agron recouvra son calme. Il reprit la parole d'une voix mélancolique.

- Je voulais seulement m'excuser et lui expliquer que je comprenais. Le mépris avec lequel il m'a repoussé ... j'ai laissé ma colère parler. Ils me prennent tous pour un gosse !

- Deux hommes qui se roulent dans la poussière... effectivement, très adultes en effet, se moqua Nasir, caressant son bras dur enroulé autour de ses épaules.

- Je pars pour Neapolis, ce soir. Nous avons besoin d'hommes frais, des hommes aguerris, là-bas nous trouverons ce dont nous avons besoin. Crixus me traite comme un enfant. Mais je sais que j'ai raison. D'autres viendront suivre Spartacus. Petit homme, tu n'arriveras pas à me faire changer d'avis. Je suis décidé !

- Je le sais, dit-il en bondissant sur ses pieds, tu n'iras pas seul cependant. Je me joins à toi. Nous serons plus forts à deux.

Le Germain s'attendrit en le voyant aussi décidé que lui à se mettre en route. Il cachait mal, cependant, la douleur qui devait lui labourer les flancs.

- Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que ta blessure demande du temps pour cicatriser ? Tu ne viendras pas. Mais je ne pars pas seul, Donar m'escortera sûrement.

- Le Romain peut aussi t'aider. Il dit qu'il connait mieux que quiconque le port de la cité et les habitudes des quais.

- Soit ! Je n'aime pas les Romains, mais lui, il a quelque chose dans le regard qui me plait.

- La haine que nous partageons, sans doute, prends le avec toi, il te sera utile. Il vous fera entrer sans peine.

- Tu t'inquiètes, petit homme ? dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Un air malicieux illuminait son visage et Nasir ne retint pas l'élan de son cœur. Il se jeta sur lui et écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne. Elle avait gout de sang et de vin. Agron ne résista aucunement en lui ouvrant les bras. L'urgence et le désir leur dévoraient le corps de ses flammes infernales. Leurs gestes saccadés leur arrachèrent des gémissements. Nasir enfouit son visage dans son cou et le Germain grogna en sentant ses dents mordiller sa peau tendre.

L'odeur âcre de la laine brute de son vêtement, mêlée à celle de la sueur de ses cheveux lui emplit le nez.

Agron caressait le dos du Syrien, puis remonta les mains jusqu'aux cheveux qu'il agrippa pour calmer son ardeur dévorante.

- Ta blessure ne te fait pas souffrir ?

- Parfois, pas en ce moment, rétorqua le jeune homme farouchement avant de siffler bruyamment quand le germain appuya ses doigts délicatement sur ses bandages.

- Petit homme, tu dois laisser le temps à tes blessures de guérir.

Agron posa son front contre celui du Syrien, leurs souffles se mêlaient, l'enivraient. Il se languissait de pouvoir le toucher.

- Les excuses, je pensais que c'était ce que tu désirais, fit Nasir d'un ton doux.

- Non.

Nasir sauta sur ses pieds, le rouge aux joues, l'air honteux. Il ne put s'éloigner bien loin, Agron l'avait déjà rattrapé. Il le plaqua contre le mur sans douceur.

- Nnon, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je ne te veux pas comme un esclave bon à assouvir mes besoins. Je ne veux pas être le seul à jouir de ce moment.

- Mais ce n'est pas grave.

- Peut-être, mais je ne suis pas un Romain qui prend uniquement ce qu'il désire. Je peux attendre. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir.

Nasir le regardait comme ébloui, il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à une telle retenue. Ses mains se desserrèrent leur prise, prenant conscience qu'il le maintenait trop fort. Leurs cœurs s'interpellaient au travers de leurs cages d'os. Leurs lèvres se soudèrent une nouvelle fois avec plus de douceur que d'ardeur.

- Reste près de moi cette nuit, lui ordonna tendrement Agron.

Nasir succomba à sa demande. Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Le matin les trouva tous les deux enlacé l'un à l'autre sur les paillasses du temple, enlacé l'un contre l'autre confirmant les soupçons des moins observateurs. Que ce soient deux hommes qui s'accordent un mutuel réconfort ne choqua personne. Spartacus les avait tous libéré et rendus libre d'aimer comme ils le souhaitaient.

**«==========((=0oooO ~~ N ~~ Oooo0=))==========»**

A suivre (je vise Noël...si possible)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Spartacus est une création Starz! et de Steven S. DeKnight. Je dois avouer que les scénaristes de Spartacus : Vengeance ont su titiller ma curiosité. Pardonnez les boulettes ou les redites...

**Beta** : Arianrhod

**NB** : Spartacus donc, violence, relations entre hommes, jurons et compagnie... un joli petit couple aussi, Nasir/Agron.

**NB²**: Ok, **retard hénaurme**, je ne peux que m'excuser platement pour ne pas avoir encore répondu aux reviews ni posté plus vite. Noël est venu et passé, j'ai déménagé, repris le travail... et j'ai eu peu de temps pour me pencher sur mes claviers. Petit chapitre bonus, très court... dès que j'aurai remis la main sur le carton contenant les brouillons de ce Nagron, ça ira mieux... mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais terminer cette histoire coûte que coûte, même si c'est goutte que goutte (sorry, humour pourri).

**«==========((=0oooO ~~ N ~~ Oooo0=))==========»**

**Chapitre 10 (bonus)**

OoOoOoOoO

Neapolis, ses murs blancs, accrochés à la falaise, ses flots bleus accueillaient les voyageurs par l'odeur pestilentielle de son port. Le vent soufflait du large sans atténuer la puanteur de la cité. Mais après le cloaque suivi par Agron et ses compagnons pour entrer dans la ville, l'air n'aurait pas pu être plus doux. Le chemin le plus court et le plus discret n'était pas le plus agréable. Habillé d'un manteau de marchand, Lucius les guidait sûrement. Il connaissait bien mieux la ville qu'eux et leur parlait en vrai Romain, comme s'ils ne constituaient qu'une escorte de second choix. Quelques verres sifflés dans une taverne pour se remettre de la traversée souterraine et le groupe apprit ce qui les intéressait. Il y avait toujours dans les ports, même les plus petits, une personne qui en échange de quelques pièces d'argent étaient prêts à monnayer les secrets les plus juteux de la cité. Alors apprendre que des galères chargées de vaincus allaient accoster dans quelques jours fut facile et ne leur coûta que quelques chopes de vin. Rome faisait venir à elle des bras des quatre coins de la république et ils n'auraient qu'à choisir le vaisseau le plus intéressant.

Agron était satisfait, son plan avait de bonnes chances de réussir. Il allait pouvoir apporter à Spartacus plus de guerriers. Un des vaisseau, en provenance de Massilia, apportait des esclaves Germains. La guerre faisait toujours rage là où il était né. Son cœur s'envola vers ses montagnes et ses forêts natales. Son peuple se battait contre l'hégémonie de Rome, comme lui-même luttait pour sa liberté. Ses espoirs seraient récompenser, des Germains enchaînés profiteraient sûrement de l'occasion de reconquérir leur statut d'homme libre, par les armes s'il le fallait. Entre les deux bateaux, son choix s'opérait déjà.

Donar l'arrêta alors qu'ils marchaient dans les bas-fonds de la cité pour rejoindre les égouts qui leur permettraient de retrouver la liberté et la campagne. Les yeux brillants vers l'enseigne d'un bordel, l'homme soupesait sa bourse et les quelques talents qu'ils leur restaient avec un sourire égrillard.

- Penses-tu à la même chose que moi ? demanda-t-il, alors que Lucius ralentissait, comprenant à demi-mot l'offre de Donar.

- Non, dit Agron en secouant la tête.

Il savait au ton de sa voix ce qu'il désirait. Mais la mission passait avant tout, même les besoins de la chair. Ils pouvaient libérer des guerriers pour Spartacus, des guerriers germains, forts et courageux. Comme cet homme qui se faisait suppliant, les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

- Agron, mon ami. Cela fait si longtemps que je ne me suis pas perdu dans les bras d'une hétaïre... dit-il d'un ton enjôleur. Cela ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps.

- Tu n'as pas trouvé de ventre amical au campement ? lui Demanda Agron, en allongeant le pas pour dépasser le lupanar que Lucius regardait avec envie.

- Avec Mira maniant le couteau comme Diane la Chasseresse elle-même, je ne m'y risque pas. Et puis, ici tu payes et tu n'es pas obligé de vivre avec. Au temple, tu sais bien que c'est impossible.

- Nous devrions rentrer, tenta le jeune gladiateur. Cependant il ne pouvait pas ignorer la demande de son ami de toujours. Nous leur apportons de bonnes nouvelles. Des guerriers pour Spartacus !

- Agron, sois un homme ! Tout le monde n'a pas de mignon qui l'attend en sécurité.

Le Germain perdit son sang-froid tout à coup et poussa l'homme qui venait de siffler ces quelques mots durement contre le mur du bordel d'où sortaient des rires avinés.

- Quelque chose te dérange, frère ? cracha-t-il entre ses dents. Nasir n'est pas un mignon.

- Mes excuses, mon ami, je vois seulement ce qu'il t'apporte. Tout ce qu'on te demande, ce sont quelques heures pour oublier tout ça.

- Nous pourrions en apprendre plus sur les troupes postées ici. Les putains sont toujours à l'écoute, lui glissa Lucius, détache tes mains de son cou ! Tu attires les regards. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te fouetter pour ton insolence.

Le Germain relâcha son ami qu'il continuait de foudroyer du regard. Les passants qui s'étaient arrêtés à cause de leur algarade reprenaient leur route sans plus leur prêter d'attention.

-Très bien j'accepte, dit Agron d'une voix sourde, mais le premier qui parle de Spartacus ou de notre mission, je le chaponne moi-même.

Donar s'esclaffa puis souleva le rideau qui cachait autant qu'il dévoilait l'entrée du lupanar, plein à craquer. Agron lui emboîta le pas avec un sourire navré, suivi de Lucius. Il aurait tant aimé prendre déjà le chemin du retour. Bah, le Syrien devrait l'attendre.

Leurs dernières pièces trouvèrent acquéreurs aussi vite que l'amour qu'elles suscitèrent. Agron resta seul à l'entrée à surveiller ses comparses comme un garde du corps revêche. Sa nervosité attira le sourire commercial d'une jeune blonde voluptueuse dont les charmes vaporeux méritaient hommage.

- Crains-tu que ton maître soit attaqué dans ce lieu ? La déesse de l'Amour vous a bénis en guidant vos pas jusqu'ici.

- Je ne crains personne, dit le jeune homme en baissant les yeux sur la créature dont les mousselines ne cachaient rien de ses appâts.

Elle souriait engageante caressant sa peau du bout des ongles.

- Pas même le toucher d'une femme ?

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Donar qui, les cuisses d'une rousse laiteuse à la taille, dévorait la bouche d'une brune piquante. Il laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais. Lucius, lui-même semblait s'en donner à cœur joie en besognant une donzelle.

- Non, dit-il finalement.

- Tu es joli garçon, je pourrais te laisser t'amuser avec moi pour l'amour de la Déesse, souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

- Dominus veut que je monte la garde.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au vieux Romain qui enfouissait sa tête chenue dans les seins dodus de sa putain.

- Il ne le verra même pas, murmura-t-elle en accrochant sa bouche. Viens, mon bel étalon.

Il résista à sa douce traction. Il sourit en la repoussant gentiment. Malgré sa beauté, elle ne l'attirait pas. Un visage aux traits mâles hantait ses pensées. Elle rit, une cascade de perles qui le fit sourire. Elle était jolie mais son cœur était déjà pris.

- Monte donc la garde, mon beau, si tu préfères te rincer l'œil, cela te regarde. Quelle latifunda possède ton maitre ? Il est au nord de la cité, non ?

Agron se rembrunit. Elle était du genre questionneuse. Il se demanda s'il ne devait pas la saillir pour lui fermer le clapet ou la gifler pour lui apprendre à poser des questions. Elle dut lire la menace dans son attitude car elle l'abandonna pour un nouveau venu qui faisait sonner sa bourse.

Il loua les dieux de l'en avoir débarrassé de cette enquêtrice de lupanar. Donar revint vers lui en réajustant ses vêtements, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Lucius le suivait tout aussi enjoué.

- Quel visage de fin du monde ! Tu aurais dû profiter des plaisirs de cette maison. Tu es bien trop tendu pour ton propre bien.

- venez, rentrons !

- N'oublie pas ton rôle, Agron, lui murmura Lucius en s'appuyant lourdement sur lui.

- Si la queue de Dominus est satisfaite, nous devrions rentrer, maître, dit Agron de manière claire, dans laquelle on sentait pourtant la tension qui continuait de l'habiter.

Lucius roula des yeux et le poussa vers la sortie avant que leur discussion n'attire les curieux.

- Reprends-toi, lui dit-il dans la ruelle reprenant le chemin qui les avait conduit jusqu'ici. C'est ton garçon qui te manque à ce point ou bien le spectacle t'a échauffé les sangs ?

Le regard sombre du jeune homme le fit sourire au grand dam du Germain. Celui-ci restait aux aguets, surveillant les abords. Il n'aurait de répit qu'en arrivant au campement. Ils se fondirent bientôt dans les ombres de la nuit, emportant avec eux des nouvelles qui réjouiraient les rebelles de Spartacus. A cet instant, les Dieux s'attachaient à leurs pas.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**A suivre...  
**

**PS  
**Merci aux reviewers, c'est grâce à vous que cette histoire est lue !


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Spartacus est une création Starz! et de Steven S. DeKnight. Je dois avouer que les scénaristes de Spartacus : Vengeance ont su titiller ma curiosité. Pardonnez les boulettes ou les redites, les fautes ou tournures de phrases...

**Beta** : Arianrhod

**NB** : Spartacus donc, violence, relations entre hommes, jurons et compagnie... un joli petit couple aussi, Nasir/Agron.

**NB²**: Cette histoire est actuellement l'une des plus lues de mon compte, merci de la suivre. P'tite note aux reviewers, c'est grâce à vous si elle l'est autant et grâce à vous si je me remets à l'écriture de cette fic finie depuis presque un an.

**«==========((=0oooO ~~ N ~~ Oooo0=))==========»**

**Chapitre 11**

Une attente impossible à supporter étreignait le jeune homme toute la journée. Chadara et Naevia tentèrent chacune de lui alléger l'esprit. Mais l'échec avait été des deux partie. Il ne parvenait qu'à grand-peine à conserver son calme, s'inquiétant sans cesse du retour d'Agron. Il arpenta la cour du temple transformée en terrain d'entraînement, jalousant les hommes qui s'y exerçaient. Il ne tenait pas en place, cherchant une tâche pour s'occuper. Son esprit ne cessait d'imaginer ce qui pouvait bien les retarder, une rencontre avec les Romains, une blessure. Il allait jusqu'à maudire l'âge de Lucius, rendant ses jambes responsable de leur retard.

- Patience, l'exhorta Mira après l'avoir vu plisser les yeux en direction de l'Est pour la dixième fois de la journée. Ils vont bientôt arriver.

- Ne devraient-ils pas être déjà ici ? maugréa-t-il, il n'y a qu'une demi-journée de marche pour se rendre à Neapolis. Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel.

- Ils prennent plus de précaution pour rentrer qu'un Romain seul. Leur délai protège notre sécurité, lui apprit Spartacus, couvert de la sueur de l'entraînement. Comment va ta blessure, Nasir ?

- Mieux, lui répondit-il, en bombant le torse, j'aurais pu les accompagner. Je connais bien la ville.

- Certainement, mais tu les aurais plus sûrement retardé, dit le Thrace en riant, et je ne les verrai pas déjà arriver. Sains et saufs.

- Ils sont enfin là ? s'épanouit le Syrien en s'élançant vers le chemin.

Il ralentit tout de suite son pas en sentant sa plaie le tirailler sous les rires du couple enlacé. Il se fichait des regards amusés qui se portaient sur lui, Agron était de retour !

Le trio revenu de Néapolis poussa les portes du temple, fiers comme des empereurs. La lumière du soleil étirait déjà leur ombre guerrière et faisait briller les yeux du germain d'une lueur joyeuse. Le coeur de Nasir s'emballa lorsqu'un sourire s'accrocha à la barbe du Germain qui s'avançait vers lui.

Agron enlaça le Syrien d'un bras dur, apposant sur ses lèvres comme une marque de possession. Son cœur chavira alors qu'il serrait dans son poing le tissu qui lui couvrait les épaules. Son odeur l'envahit et il s'abandonna à l'étreinte d'ours. Daron émit un petit rire en allant se rafraîchir la tête dans un tonneau d'eau.

- Je savais bien que tu étais attendu.

- Tu le serais aussi si tu la voulais ! dit Agron en relâchant le jeune homme.

Il montra du coin de l'oeil la blonde Chadara qui les rejoignait tout sourire. L'autre Germain grimaça et lui tourna le dos. Refroidie par l'accueil, elle se troubla avant d'annoncer à Agron que Spartacus l'attendait. Elle disparut, tête basse cachant sa déconvenue. Nasir savait que la solitude lui pesait. Elle avait été habituée à être choyée, désirée pour sa beauté et ses talents et n'aimait guère se voir repoussée. Il retrouva le sourire lorsqu'Agron posa la main sur son épaule.

- Nasir, je te retrouve tout à l'heure pour briser le pain.

L'homme rejoignit Spartacus qui lui serra le bras en signe de bienvenue. Nasir les contempla souriant, appréciant leur entente. Avec de tels chefs, leur liberté lui semblait plus réelle que jamais. Il était impatient qu'Agron en ait fini avec le Thrace, il ne désirait que se retrouver seul avec le Germain.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Naevia lui souriait gentiment, un flacon d'onguent entre les doigts. Malgré leur âge proche, elle agissait avec la douceur d'une mère attentionnée.

- Agron a rapporté cela pour toi. Viens que je refasse ton bandage.

Ils s'installèrent sous les chauds rayons de soleil de l'après-midi finissant, non loin des deux hommes. Agron faisait son rapport à son chef de garde, parlant des défenses de la cité, des hommes qui remplissaient les cales des navires et de la possibilité d'augmenter leurs troupes. La lumière rasante soulignait ses traits alors qu'il expliquait ses nouveaux plans. Nasir sentit son cœur se gonfler d'un sentiment encore inconnu. Ce n'était seulement le désir qui le faisait aspirer à sa compagnie. C'était autre chose, chose qu'il n'avait jamais encore expérimenté.

L'odeur de l'onguent lui montait à la tête tandis que Neavia faisait pénétrer la pommade. Son visage se crispa de douleur et il sentit ses yeux se faire capturer par le regard inquiet du Germain. Il reprit contenance, il ne voulait pas lui montrer sa douleur. Il serra les poings et le remercia d'un signe de tête léger. Agron reprit sa conversation avec Spartacus. Leurs mots leur parvenaient qu'à peine, emportés par le vent qui soufflait l'orage depuis le volcan qui les surplombait.

- Le Germain et toi, vous vous entendez bien, dit la douce Naevia d'un ton concerné, mais prends garde. Ne suis pas ce que te dit ton cœur.

- Je l'ai pourtant fait pour toi et pour Crixus et je m'en réjouis chaque jour, malgré ceci, dit-il en grimaçant, alors qu'elle appuyait plus fortement sur la plaie cautérisée.

- Je le sais, dit-elle en se tournant involontairement vers le Gaulois, vous n'auriez jamais dû. Je ne suis plus rien de la femme que j'étais. Tout m'a été arraché, même lui.

- Pourtant tu l'aimes encore.

Le Syrien énonçait simplement la vérité, elle acquiesça les yeux humides de larmes.

- Alors parles-lui, fit-il en lui prenant la main avec douceur. Il acceptera d'écouter. Dis-lui ce que tu ressens, ce que tu désires. Tu es son cœur, bats-toi pour lui et cet amour reviendra à la vie.

- Gratitude, dit-elle en caressant sa joue de ses lèvres avant de se retirer et Nasir demeura seul quelques instants seulement avant qu'Agron ne vienne s'asseoir à ses côtés, une miche de pain frais à la main.

- Prends garde, lui dit-il en montrant le Gaulois qui les regardait l'œil noir. Crixus pourrait être jaloux des attentions que te porte Naevia.

Nasir regarda le Gaulois, qui emboîta le pas de son aimée d'un air tendre. Le jeune homme sourit avant de reporter ses yeux sur le Germain dont les yeux pétillaient de malice.

- Non, ce n'est pas de Crixus dont je devrais prendre garde, mais de l'homme jaloux qui se tient devant moi, le taquina-t-il.

- Je suis d'un naturel jaloux, confirma le Germain en lui offrant un morceau de pain encore chaud. Méfie-toi des Gaulois, Nasir. Les Germains sont des hommes plus dignes de confiance.

Nasir réfléchit quelques instants, les yeux dans le vague avant de répondre.

- Je ne connais pas suffisamment le caractère des Germains. Mais un homme est un homme quel que soit son peuple. Et je sais qu'il y a des hommes bons et des hommes mauvais quel que soit le peuple.

- Tu comprendras mieux les mœurs de mon peuple quand tu le rencontrera. Bientôt, nous serons plus nombreux.

- Oh, ta mission a été couronnée de succès. Raconte-moi...

Agron laissa un rire grimper le long de sa gorge jusqu'à sa bouche que Nasir aurait aimé dévorer. Son cœur battit plus vite tandis que le Germain s'exécutait avec un large sourire, ne lui celant aucun détail. Il partagea ses pensées, son plan, en lui montrant sur la carte les possibles stratégies pour ramener en sécurité les hommes qui auront été libérés.

Nasir l'écoutait totalement concentré. Le jeune homme posait ses mains sur son bras, son épaule, penchait sa tête jusqu'à toucher la sienne. Il le sentait passionné par son propos qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de saupoudrer de taquineries.

Le soleil sombra, teintant les lourds nuages de mauve et de rouge alors qu'ils continuaient de deviser sans apercevoir les oreilles curieuses qui apprenaient tant et plus. Rome avait des amis jusqu'ici, sur les pentes du volcan qui les protégeait. Qui avait choisi de trahir la cause de Spartacus et ses compagnons ? Qui avait choisi de voler les secrets des rebelles pour son salut personnel ?

**OoOoOoOoO**

**A suivre...  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Spartacus est une création Starz! et de Steven S. DeKnight. Je dois avouer que les scénaristes de Spartacus : Vengeance ont su titiller ma curiosité. Pardonnez les boulettes ou les redites, les fautes ou tournures de phrases...

**Beta** : Arianrhod

**NB** : Spartacus donc, violence, relations entre hommes, jurons et compagnie... un joli petit couple aussi, Nasir/Agron. Ici Chaud time, donc prévention d'usage. Rated M

**NB²**: Cette histoire est actuellement l'une des plus lues de mon compte, merci de la suivre. P'tite note aux reviewers, c'est grâce à vous si elle l'est autant et grâce à vous si je me remets à l'écriture de cette fic finie depuis presque un an.

**«==========((=0oooO ~~ A ~~ Oooo0=))==========»**

**Chapitre 12**

La pluie tombait enfin, l'orage avait finalement éclaté. L'air gorgé d'humidité rendait l'atmosphère froide et mélancolique. Agron contemplait le jeune Nasir rendre à la terre la dépouille de Chadara. Cette femme avait trahi la confiance de tous pour une récompense de bois. Alors qu'elle tentait de fuir avec les plans de Spartacus, Mira, aussi dextre et rapide que la Divine Diane l'avait traversé d'une flèche en plein cœur.

Chadara avait oublié les liens qu'ils avaient partagé, et pourtant il rendait un dernier hommage à la dépouille de son amie. Elle aurait sans doute apprécié qu'au moins une personne pleurerait son nom et parlerait aux Dieux pour elle. Agron se détacha de l'ombre où il s'était tenu dissimulé pour s'approcher en silence. Nasir se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants de larmes. Le désespoir qu'il y lut lui remua les entrailles. Il s'approcha pour s'accroupir près du jeune homme dont les longs cheveux dégouttaient d'eau, se tordant comme des serpents sauvages. Il le trouvait beau, se moquant des remarques des autres. Il le découvrit émouvant. Oui, Spartacus avait raison. L'amour était une raison suffisamment forte pour transformer une bête en humain, un gladiateur en homme. Il comprenait la douleur de la perte, des remords et savait ce qu'il endurait.

Sa jeunesse et son inexpérience lui rappelait douloureusement son propre frère disparu mais les sentiments que ce jeune homme lui inspiraient n'avait rien de fraternel. Il l'aida à se relever. Nasir s'accrocher à lui, ses larmes dissimulées par la pluie qui ruisselait des nuages crevés par l'orage.

- Elle ne vaut pas la peine de verser des larmes.

- Ce n'est pas des larmes, c'est l'eau du ciel, mentit Nasir en essuyant son visage d'un geste rageur.

- L'orage s'éloigne, ironisa Agron, levant les yeux aux ciel.

Nasir renifla et se releva avec lenteur, comme roué de coup. Agron accompagna son mouvement en le soutenant d'une main légère.

Le Germain le prit dans ses bras alors qu'il tremblait de froid et de peine et lui insuffla force et chaleur.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi sa mort t'afflige autant ? dit-il en entraînant le jeune homme vers les feux qui brûlaient non loin. Elle aurait provoquer notre perte en nous trahissant.

- Je le sais. Mais elle est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une sœur. Nous étions les esclaves intimes de Dom... Caius Grassus, se reprit-il en voyant le gladiateur froncer les sourcils, nous l'avons servi ensemble, nous occupions une place convoitée. Son monde s'est écroulé et elle s'est effondré.

- Tu as résisté. Elle aurait dû lutter, saisir elle aussi sa chance, sa liberté.

- Tout ce sur quoi elle s'appuyait s'est effondré. Elle n'a pas accepté d'être libre. Elle était toujours enchaînés par ses propres désirs.

- Et toi ? demanda Agron en le faisant asseoir près du feu. Aurais-tu trahi ainsi ?

- Vos mises à prix ne sont pas assez élevées, répondit le jeune homme pince sans rire.

- Maudit Syrien, gronda Agron sans lire la malice dans ses yeux.

- De tout manière, jamais un traître ou un esclave ne pourrait bénéficier de cette récompense.

- C'est tout ce qui te retient ? demanda froidement le Germain, dont le cœur battait douloureusement.

Il le dominait de sa hauteur,le visage figé sur ses pensées, raidi par une peur inhabituelle. Il ne parvenait pas à imaginer le jeune homme le trahir, l'abandonner, mais cette peur le paralysait tout à coup.

- Non, c'est toi qui me retient. Que ferais-tu sans moi ? Il faut un cerveau derrière ces muscles.

Le syrien prit sa main pour la porter à sa boucher, embrassant doucement les callosités de la peau d'un air rêveur. Agron était fasciné par ses gestes, sa douceur. Il se pencha vers lui, impatient de goûter ses lèvres, mais murmura quelques mots qui firent sourire le Syrien.

- J'ai un cerveau et tu verras que je sais m'en servir.

- Je l'imagine parfaitement.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent enfin. Une vague d'émotion les submergea intensément. Le Germain tira légèrement ses cheveux pour le détacher de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde. La pénombre dissimulait les membres de leur compagnie qui s'endormaient après cet orage qui avait tout balayé. Les deux hommes se sourirent avant de rejoindre la petite pièce consacrée à Agron. Être l'un des lieutenants de Spartacus comportait certains avantages, un endroit pour entreposer leurs affaires, un lit pour se reposer. Ce n'était qu'un coin sombre, séparé de l'extérieur par un morceau de vélum, mais c'était intime et accueillant. Nasir lui tint le rideau pour le faire entrer. Agron voyait le jeune homme frémir d'anticipation. Un coffre, une natte faisait office de matelas et une lampe à huile que Nasir alluma avec un geste mal assuré constituait l'essentiel de leur maigre possession.

- Ta blessure ? demanda le Germain en le voyant s'agiter pour remettre en ordre ce recoin.

- Au diable celle de ma chair, je veux que tu apaises celle de mon cœur.

Il se tenait devant Agron, le visage fier, les yeux remplis de tendresse et une question à laquelle Agron donna réponse en le serrant contre lui. La lumière chiche de la lampe les noyait d'ombres. Leurs gestes étaient lents, ils savouraient la fin d'une longue attente, un moment de paix dans un monde plein de menaces. Ils étreignirent leurs chairs, heureux de ce contact qui bientôt ne leur suffit plus. Leurs bouches se cherchaient, leurs membres se mêlaient alors qu'ils se dépouillaient mutuellement les tissus et cuirs qui entravaient la liberté de leurs mouvements. D'un geste lent, Agron allongea le Syrien, haletant de désir sur leur couche. Il l'embrassa avec ferveur, laissant ses mains découvrir tendrement ce corps frémissant.

Il se sentit brusquement plein de joie et de fougue d'être celui qui le faisait ainsi gémir de bonheur. Ses doigts se perdirent dans l'épaisse chevelure, exhalant un parfum qu'il ne connaissait pas. L'ancien esclave se tordit lorsque ses mains glissèrent sur son corps. Il se redressa pour le toucher à son tour. Son sang se mit à gronder dans ses veines. Ils étaient nus l'un et l'autre et les caresses s'intensifièrent. Les souffles devenus rauques créaient une mélodie antique qui accentuaient le besoin de toucher, posséder, étreindre, ressentir.

Agron se laissait porter par le désir et l'envie de donner du plaisir à Nasir. La confiance qu'il qu'il lisait dans son regard bordés de cils noirs le rendait sûr de ses gestes, sourd à son inexpérience. Il laissait l'inspiration et l'instinct le guider à la découverte de ce corps qui s'offrait sous ses doigts. San langue, sa bouche tracèrent des arabesques sur cette peau douce, mâle, descendant vers un terrain qui n'avait plus rien de neutre.

Nasir étouffa un cri de plaisir en mordant ses doigts lorsque ses lèvres embrassèrent la chair tendue. Agron sourit avant de laisser sa boucher jouer les musiciennes. Il écoutait les gémissements de l'autre homme accompagner le moindre de ses mouvements. Il miaulait de plaisir sous son toucher. Il sentait son corps vibrer, atteignant presque le comble de la félicité et comprit qu'il ne résisterait plus à quelques caresses supplémentaires. Il fut alors surpris de le sentir se débattre et le repousser. Il se redressa le souffle court, le regard éperdu, une main posée sur son torse qui scintillait à la lumière douce.

- Nasir, murmura-t-il, inquiet de lui avoir fait ressentir de la douleur, que ...?

Le jeune homme le fit taire d'un baiser mordant et le poussa en arrière pour lui démontrer sa science en la matière. Le Germain grogna, il brûlait de désir et voulait lui faire connaître la liberté du plaisir.

Agron grogna lorsqu'il plia dos et nuque pour le prendre en bouche à son tour. Le sang chanta à ses oreilles, à peine conscient des mouvements que le jeune homme exerçait sur lui-même. Il le vit approcher la main de la lampe et plonger les doigts dans l'huile, réduisant la flamme qui les léchaient timidement. Le Germain sentit son toucher glissant sur sa virilité. Il frémit d'anticipation lorsque le jeune homme revint l'embrasser. la douceur de leur mouvements empoignait son cœur presque douloureusement. L'instant se gravait dans sa mémoire, comme un cadeau pour les vieux jours.

Il sentait le sourire de Nasir contre sa bouche, ses mains qui le maintenait sûrement contre leur couche, son corps qui se frottait contre le sien, le rendant littéralement fou. Il se sentit happé par une étroitesse brûlante et toucha les étoiles. Il se calma immédiatement en entendant Nasir étouffer un son étranglé entre douleur et plaisir. Il l'entendit souffler lentement et ouvrit les yeux pour le découvrir le chevauchant, sa peau dorée brûlante, le désir encrant ses yeux humides, Agron crut succomber à ce regard qui signifiait tout pour lui. Nasir bougea les hanches et Il s'accrocha à lui tandis que la luxure s'emparait d'eux et leur faisait tout oublier.

Que Rome s'écroule ou les dévore, il ne laisserait personne arracher cet homme de ses bras? Il le protégerait, l'aimerait jusqu'à son dernier souffle, il tuerait pour lui. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'ils succombèrent au brasier de leur sens. Le plaisir reflua lentement les laissant immobiles, vidés, oublieux du monde. Il sentait le souffle de Nasir s'apaiser, ils se dégagèrent, un même sourire flottant sur leurs lèvres, étourdies de baiser. Ils se pelotonnèrent sous la couverture de cuir dont l'odeur les baignaient et plongèrent dans le sommeil, laissant la lampe s'éteindre tout doucement dans l'aube d'un jour nouveau.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**A suivre...  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Spartacus est une création Starz! et de Steven S. DeKnight. Je dois avouer que les scénaristes de Spartacus : Vengeance ont su titiller ma curiosité. Pardonnez les boulettes ou les redites, les fautes ou tournures de phrases...

**Beta** : Arianrhod

**NB** : Spartacus donc, violence, relations entre hommes, jurons et compagnie... un joli petit couple aussi, Nasir/Agron.

**NB²**: Cette histoire est actuellement l'une des plus lues de mon compte, merci de la suivre. P'tite note aux reviewers, c'est grâce à vous si elle l'est autant et grâce à vous si je me remets à l'écriture de cette fic finie depuis presque un an. Merci à tous !

**«==========((=0oooO ~~ N ~~ Oooo0=))==========»**

**Chapitre 13**

Assister à un nouveau départ d'Agron broya le cœur et les entrailles du jeune syrien. Depuis leur réveil, il n'avait pas quitté ses côtés, tous les deux enlacés dans leurs quartiers. Malgré leur discrétion, le camp tout entier apparut être au courant de leur romance. Mira lui avait souri, Naevia s'était mordu les lèvres, les yeux brillants de larmes. Il n'avait pu empêcher ses joues de le brûler en croisant le regard rieur de Spartacus. Agron paraissait plus fier que jamais, paradant avec les autres gladiateurs qui le faisaient vaciller avec des bourrades enthousiastes. Ils paraissaient heureux pour eux. Qu'importe où trouvaient-ils l'amour, tant qu'ils en saisissaient la substantifique moelle. Il lisait dans leurs regards leur tacite approbation. Il semblait apporter à leur compagnon un équilibre certain. Nasir tourna la tête vers le Germain qui se préparait à l'attaque de Néapolis et des galères chargées d'hommes, prêtes à jeter l'ancre. Il resta ébloui par la force et la joie dont celui-ci irradiait. Il ne semblait nullement préoccupé par sa prochaine mission, les détails avaient déjà été discutés et il savait qu'il devait faire. Non, le gladiateur préférait rester à ses côtés, partageant le pain et l'entraînement que le jeune homme avait décidé de reprendre, bien qu'avec modération.

Spartacus avait haussé le sourcil en le découvrant dans la boue. Nasir avait cru qu'il lui refuserait le port de l'épée mais accepta d'un hochement de tête après un moment de réflexion. Il lui fut permis d'échanger quelques passes avec le Germain qui le ménagea tout du long. Il était encore convalescent, après tout. Sa blessure au flanc le tiraillait encore, d'autres parties de son corps également mais croiser le glaive apaisa son esprit. Il mit à profit de chaque instant volé au temps pour être aux côtés d'Agron. Ils passèrent la journée ensemble, riant, plaisantant, échangeant baiser et paroles sans penser au départ imminent. Les adieux brefs et martiaux lui mirent le cœur en charpie. Jusqu'à ce moment, il pensait encore pouvoir les accompagner. Mais selon Agron, le syrien n'était pas encore suffisamment en forme pour cela. Il comprenait qu'il agissait dans son intérêt mais cela ne le réconfortait guère. Il observa leurs silhouettes se perdre dans les ombres de la nuit, son cœur battant la mesure de l'absence.

Il passa la nuit seul, s'inquiétant pour son Germain tandis qu'une des premières tempêtes de l'automne se déchaînait bruyamment au-dessus de lui. Il s'étonnait encore de la manière dont il s'était attaché à ce étranger. Perdre ses chaînes avait également libéré son cœur où s'épanouissaient peu à peu des sentiments inédits. Il se remémora les yeux émeraudes dont le suivaient constamment le Germain et sombra dans un sommeil peuplé de rêves luxurieux.

Au matin, il se sentit plein de vigueur et d'espoir. La nuit pluvieuse avait fait place à une belle journée, pleine de promesses. Nasir se sentait joyeux. Agron ne leur ferait pas défaut. Il savait qu'il reviendrait et qu'ils fêteraient son retour tous les deux. Il salua Mira et ses compagnes qui lui sourirent en signe de bienvenue. Le jeune homme avait charmé les femmes du camp et était estimé parmi les anciens esclaves. Sa bonne humeur et sa loyauté en faisait un homme très apprécié, même parmi les gladiateurs qui entouraient Spartacus. Ceux-ci lui avaient accordé leur confiance au même titre que leur chef de guerre et le saluait avec chaleur alors qu'il déambulait parmi eux.

Une conversation entre deux combattants lui apprit qu' Oenomaüs était sorti des enfers. Pourtant les deux hommes s'inquiétaient pour leur Doctore dont les blessures s'étaient infectées. Ils craignaient qu'il disparaisse et avec lui toutes chances d'entraîner les esclaves joints à eux. Ils devaient apprendre à se défendre et qui mieux que Doctore était capable de débourrer ces anciens esclaves qui,bien souvent, n'avait connu que les travaux des champs ? Spartacus avait besoin de soldats, pas de paysans, disaient-ils, en regardant avec un peu de mépris les travailleurs qui déblayaient les gravats du tunnel de secours ordonné par Spartacus.

Nasir se détourna d'eux, songeur, jouant avec le flacon d'onguent offert par Agron. Il pouvait sans doute aidé le Doctore avec cette substance qui avait fait des merveilles sur sa propre blessure. De la pensée à l'action, il n'y eut qu'un instant, Nasir entra dans la pièce où reposait Oenomaüs. Son grand corps à la peau noire, luisante de sueur reposait sur une couche désordonnée. Son œil valide brillait d'un éclat enfiévré. Il releva la tête avec lenteur, fatigué par ce seul mouvement. L'homme faisait peine à voir. Nasir lui apporta de l'eau, initiative que le plus âgé remercia d'un battement de cil. Rhéa Gnaea, la matrone du Ludus des Batiatus, glissa la tête dans la pièce pour surveiller leur mouvement. Nasir lui montra le flacon qu'il tenait à la main. Elle sourit, elle savait quel effet cela avait eu sur son jeune patient. Elle le laissa soigner à présent le Numide avec des gestes doux. Les soins et l'attention semblèrent réveiller l'homme qui finit par ouvrir la bouche.

- Je sais qui tu es, dit le blessé d'un murmure, tu es le compagnon d'Agron.

Surpris, Nasir interrompit ses gestes avant de répondre en souriant gracieusement.

- Ne croyez pas toutes choses racontées sur ma personne.

- Pourtant, elles sont honorables, fit l'homme en se redressant. A ta place, je serais fier de mes actions. Crixus et Spartacus t'apprécient pour ce que tu as fait à Lucentia.

-Toutes ne furent pas aussi nobles, dit-il en repensant à l'attaque avortée contre Spartacus ou le malheur de Crixus face à son mensonge. Mais j'aspire à être meilleur.

Oenomaüs comprit son embarras et changea de sujet.

- On m'a dit que tu apprenais à te battre, dit-il, tu n'as sans doute jamais touché un poignard avant de devenir libre et tu es léger par rapport aux autres. Qui t'enseigne les armes ?

- Agron, dit simplement Nasir, étonné de l'analyse du combattant.

- C'est un Germain, autant dire que son style ne te conviendra pas. Trop lourd, trop massif. Il aurait fait un bon Secutor alors que toi, tu manierais mieux les armes légères, comme un rétiaire. Tu manques d'allonge mais tu peux compenser avec la rapidité.

- Je ne sais pas, Doctore, fit humblement Nasir.

- Il n'y a pas de Doctore ici.

- Vous pourriez l'être pour nous, certains ont besoins de vos connaissances, tous ne sont pas des guerriers, mais ils veulent se battre pour leur liberté ou leur honneur.

- Ou bien mourir plus vite, fit l'homme en se rallongeant, pensif.

- Jeunes ou vieux entraîné par vous, ils auraient au moins une chance de se défendre, répondit vivement le jeune homme.

Oenomaüs darda un œil noir vers le jeune homme et celui-ci se tut brusquement, étouffant le feu de son enthousiasme. Il s'était laissé aller à parler franchement et craignit qu'il ne s'en offusque. Il garda la tête baissé sur ses mains, couvertes de pommade odorante, jusqu'à ce que l'homme ouvre la bouche à nouveau.

- Je vois ce qu'ils voient en toi. Tu es un homme d'honneur, Nasir, à parler pour le bien des autres. Je réfléchirais à cette idée. Merci pour la conversation et l'onguent.

Nasir le salua. L'homme, même blessé, restait aussi impressionnant qu'une muraille, à peine ébranlée par les assauts du destin. Il comprenait mieux la raison pour laquelle Spartacus lui faisait confiance. Il dégageait une force indéniable, un roc dans la rivière de l'adversité. Nasir ressortit sous le soleil qui montait à travers les nuées du ciel, étudiant le vol des oiseaux comme le lui avait appris son précédent maître pour lire les augures du jour. Il ne vit qu'un vol d'oies en direction du sud, en prévision de l'hiver. Cela lui rappela que la saison froide serait bientôt sur eux. Il se demanda s'il devait en parler avec Mira. Peut-être serait-il prudent d'emmagasiner des réserves ?

Avec les guerriers qu'Agron se promettait de ramener, ils allaient devoir s'activer pour ne pas souffrir de la faim durant l'hiver. Penser à cela était naturel pour lui, il avait été éduqué de manière à servir son maître au mieux. La lecture, l'écriture et le calcul n'avait aucun secret pour lui. Il avait caressé l'espoir de devenir intendant dans ses vieux jours, mourir au service d'un maître, le ventre plein et ses besoins rempli. Il leva la tête vers le soleil de cette fin d'été, se baignant dans sa chaleur et sa lumière, brûlant ces derniers rêves. La vie avait une autre saveur lorsque la liberté l'épiçait. Elle était plus âcre, plus sauvage, plus réelle. Il inspira fortement l'air avant de sourire largement. Il venait d'entendre le cri des guetteurs saluant l'arrivée du groupe de Spartacus, un groupe qu'il attendait depuis déjà trop longtemps.

Nasir se rua vers son Germain dès qu'il le vit sans prendre garde à ceux qui l'entourait, tout à sa joie de le découvrir sauf.

- Tu as fait l'impossible.

- Hey, le héla Agron en se dirigeant vers lui d'un même pas joyeux.

Ses mains entourèrent ses mâchoires afin de l'embrasser sereinement. Il sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres, écho du sien. Un bras posé fermement sur ses épaules, Agron parla dans sa langue aux guerriers qui le suivait en bandes désordonnées. Ils étaient nombreux, et venaient tous de l'est du Rhin. Par leur parler et leurs manières brusques, il comprit qu'ils étaient tous du même peuple qu'Agron. Il lui sembla qu'il le présentait aux autres, il les accueillit en serrant les mains qui se portaient vers lui, souriant à leur rire et interpellations. Jetant un coup d'œil en arrière, il discerna l'air sombre de Crixus et Spartacus. Il sentit les ennuis arriver mais des mains puissantes le firent décoller du sol et il oublia tout pour se concentrer sur son équilibre précaire. Une bourrade enthousiaste le remit sur ses pieds et il salua une jeune femme blonde à l'air plus sauvage encore que les hommes, une guerrière féroce, lui apprit Agron en riant. Elle lui montra toutes ses dents dans un sourire éblouissant, baragouinant des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Le visage joyeux d'Agron saluant les nouveaux guerriers réjouissait le cœur de Nasir. Le Germain échangeait des rires et des interpellations amusées. Nasir le découvrait d'un autre œil, il paraissait moins sur la défensive au milieu d'hommes de son sang. Il était plus ouvert et ses yeux exprimaient la joie d'être parmi ses frères. Une émotion que Nasir adora immédiatement, se lisait sur son visage, habituellement plus sévère.

Chacun se présentait et son oreille se faisait aux sonorités gutturales des noms qu'il tentait de se remémorer. Son accent fit rugir de rire le dénommé Lugo qui le souleva comme s'il n'était qu'un fétu de paille. Il le reposa à terre l'air tout étourdi. Agron vint le rejoindre, l'air canaille.

- Je suis heureux, je ne pensais pas qu'ils seraient si nombreux sur ce bateau. Une bonne chose pour notre cause.

- Tout le monde ne le voit pas du même œil, lui dit-il en lui désignant Crixus du regard.

L'air sombre du Gaulois augurait les problèmes.

Agron grimaça en foudroyant le Gaulois du regard.

- Il s'y fera. La mission de Spartacus s'est bien déroulée. Nous avons maintenant la force nécessaire pour résister aux légions.

- Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux, le tempéra Nasir et comment résister ?

- Qu'ils viennent et je te montrerai comment combattent les Germains, lorsqu'ils sont prêts à tout. Mes frères, nous verserons le sang romain jusqu'aux forêts de nos pères.

- Que tes paroles soient louées ! s'écrièrent en Germain, les membre de cette nouvelle armée en entonnant un chant guerrier parlant de vin, de femmes et de combat.

La coda enflamma les esprits de tous, lançant le signal d'un banquet de bienvenue. Malgré leurs maigres réserves et la fatigue des guerriers, les festivités s'étirèrent jusque tard dans la nuit.

oOoOo

Nasir eut la tête bourdonnante en se réveillant le lendemain matin, accusant la fatigue et les folies de la nuit passée. Il se demanda brièvement quel était le pire entre ses courbatures, liées à un excès de chair et sa langue pâteuse et alourdie, liée à un excès de boisson. La fête avait été mémorable, libation sur libation, alors que les anciens esclaves et les anciens prisonniers se découvraient en partageant le pain et le vin. Mis à part le départ des Gaulois qui n'avait fait qu'hausser les épaules d'Agron, le campement avait accepté l'arrivée de ces nouvelles forces avec plus ou moins de joie.

Il tâtonna la couche et la découvrit vide. Agron s'était donc levé sans un bruit. Ils s'étaient couchés la veille rompus avec tout juste la force de s'enlacer avant de s'endormir.

Il se demanda pourquoi Agron ne l'avait pas réveillé, le cœur inexplicablement serré. Il se leva, les membres lourds. Leur nuit avait été épique et pourtant il sentait un voile ternir leur bonheur. Ce n'était pas la perspective de devoir se battre pour leur liberté. Non, c'était autre chose, comme un nuage de mauvaise humeur de tromperie et de déception qui pesait sur son esprit. Il lui sembla que les vents soufflaient dans tous les sens sans pouvoir trouver une direction. Il s'aperçut rapidement que beaucoup sur le campement partageait son sentiment. Plus nombreux encore furent les détracteurs des nouveaux venus. Les compagnons d'Agron heurtaient leurs sensibilité et leurs habitudes. Ils étaient trop nombreux, trop braillards, trop plein de morgue, de trop tout simplement.

Les petites conversations lui apprirent qu'ils étaient parti chasser tôt ce matin, sans même avertir quiconque de leur départ. Un peu comme s'ils avaient voulu les quitter, à peine le goût de la liberté retrouvé. Un prétexte pour disparaître, selon certains. Nasir écoutait, le cœur meurtri, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Agron l'eût abandonné; pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé. A voir l'expression de Crixus et Spartacus, il voyait bien qu'ils doutaient eux aussi du Germain. Il ne pouvait leur en vouloir. Agron avait passé le plus clair de son temps avec eux la veille à palabrer dans une langue intelligible.

Qu'avaient-ils pu se dire, choisir, décider ? Il l'ignorait et cette ignorance le troublait. Connaissait-il si bien Agron ? Que connaissait-il réellement d'Agron ? il doutait soudain de lui et de sa loyauté. Le Gladiateur détestait la compagnie des Gaulois et aurait pu choisir de partir avec son peuple. Nasir eut peur de son choix. Mauvais calcul que de quitter Spartacus; lui qui les avait libéré. Sans lui, il serait encore esclave. Nasir secoua la tête, libérant son esprit de ses pensées parasites. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Agron ait trahi sa confiance. Il décida d'occuper sa tête à d'autres tâches que douter continuellement.

Il marchait à pas lent vers le terrain d'entraînement, portant une lourde amphore d'eau lorsqu'il vit Agron et les germains pénétrer le temple. Ce dernier avait les yeux brillants de fureur et la ligne figée de sa mâchoire tendue par la colère n'augurait rien de bon. Pourtant, Nasir se sentit soulagé de le voir. Il ne l'avait pas abandonné, finalement. Les autres le suivaient portant vin et viandes. Agron se porta à sa hauteur et lui prit des mains l'amphore, le récipient qu'il tenait. Nasir remarqua son regard s'adoucir alors qu'il l'enlaçait de l'autre bras.

- La chasse a été bonne. Nos compagnons sont de bons guerriers.

- Tant mieux, nous risquons d'avoir du mal à nourrir tant de monde, lui dit-il avant de baisser la voix pour le prévenir, je crois que Spartacus s'inquiète de leur loyauté.

- Et toi ?questionnes-tu aussi ma loyauté ? demanda -t-il d'un ton dur.

- Je sais que tu es loyal à tes frères, mais tu oublies un peu vite qui sont vraiment tes frère au profit de la nouveauté. Tu ne les connais pas, pas aussi bien que Spartacus, pas comme tu connais Spartacus, Donar ou même Crixus.

Agron le regarda comme s'il l'avait giflé. Il retira sa main lentement du corps mince et se retourna pour estimer du regard la troupe qui s'installait pour festoyer.

- Exprime ta pensée, cracha t-il, cherchant visiblement à conserver son calme. Il empoignait l'amphore à deux mains, comme pour mieux se séparer de lui.

- Ils se comportent comme s'ils étaient les maîtres, ici. Certes, ils sont plus nombreux mais les hommes de Spartacus ont plus d'expérience. Ils ne connaissent rien à Rome et parlent de la brûler ? s'enflamma Nasir, surpris par sa propre véhémence. Nous sommes encore trop faibles, nous serons heureux de pouvoir seulement résister et survivre à l'hiver !

Le courroux emplit les yeux d'Agron qui s'éloigna orageusement, envoyant voler la lourde poterie contre un muret. Nasir la regarda éclater en morceau et l'eau jaillir et se faire absorber par le sol sans un geste.

Il serra les dents pour ne pas céder à la tentation de ne pas lui courir après. Ils n'étaient pas du même avis et il eut peur que cela n'arrache les faibles racines de leur relation naissante. Malheureusement, il savait le Germain obstiné, têtu, parfois à l'outrance. Son regard désolé croisa celui d' Oenomaüs qui avait suivi toute la scène, à demi-dissimulé dans l'ombre fraîche du temple. Il s'approcha du jeune homme et posa une main amicale sur son épaule. Nasir leva les yeux. Malgré leurs conversations amicales, l'homme l'impressionnait toujours autant.

- Il ne comprend pas que ces hommes pourraient bien nous nuire. Il leur accorde confiance sans même les connaître, expliqua-t-il amèrement.

- Agron est heureux d'avoir retrouvé des membres de son peuple qui partagent son sang et ses valeurs. Il ne comprend pas qu'ils puissent être un danger. Ils ne suivent personne d'autres que leur sang. Agron est un bon guerrier qui accord beaucoup d'importance aux liens du sang. Il a besoin de cette fraternité. Duro lui manque terriblement. Avec eux, c'est un peu de lui qu'il retrouve sur terre.

- Ce sont des barbares qui se comportent comme les Romains. Ils pensent blesser Rome alors qu'ils ne la connaissent même pas. Je n'ai pas confiance en eux.

- Tu n'es pas le seul, mais tous ne sont pas ainsi. Ce sont des hommes qui ont soufferts, comme toi, comme nous. Il sont étrangers, leurs manières sont différentes, mais n'oublie pas que nous avons un ennemi commun.

- Je ne l'oublie pas, fit Nasir en hochant la tête. Il se souvenait de ses années d'esclavage.

Son visage, encore si jeune, se troubla en repensant à ce qu'il avait subi. C'était une période encore profondément inscrite en lui. Il perdait peu à peu les habitudes qu'on lui avait inculqué depuis le plus jeune age. Mais jamais il n'oublierais. Ses yeux se reposèrent sur le Germain, qui l'air sombre, se faisait chahuter. Nasir comprenait qu'il avait besoin de eux et de leur amitié pour se sentir complet. Ils croisèrent leurs regards et le regard du Germain s'adoucit tout à coup. Un simple sourire effaça leur animosité et ne passa pas inaperçu du Doctore.

- Vous vous comprenez l'un l'autre. C'est bien. C'est ce qu'il lui faut en vérité. Un compagnon plus sage que lui, qui n'a pas peur de l'affronter et qui protège ses arrières. Que dirais-tu de t'entraîner maintenant ? Je pense que c'est une bonne idée de vous faire travailler comme de vrais guerriers.

Le sourire du jeune homme remonta jusqu'aux oreilles, alors qu'il emboîtait fièrement le pas du maître d'arme. Apprendre à se battre avec le meilleur professeur l'autoriserait à accompagner Agron. Si les Dieux le voulaient, c'était son seul souhait.

******«==========((=0oooO ~~ N ~~ Oooo0=))==========»**

**A suivre...  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Spartacus est une création Starz! et de Steven S. DeKnight. Je dois avouer que les scénaristes de Spartacus : Vengeance ont su titiller ma curiosité. Pardonnez les boulettes ou les redites, les fautes ou tournures de phrases...

**Beta** : Arianrhod

**NB** : Spartacus donc, violence, relations entre hommes, jurons et compagnie... un joli petit couple aussi, Nasir/Agron.

**NB²**: Cette histoire est actuellement l'une des plus lues de mon compte, merci de la suivre. P'tite note aux reviewers, c'est grâce à vous si elle l'est autant et grâce à vous si je me remets à l'écriture de cette fic finie depuis presque un an. Merci à tous ! Merci les guest(s) et anonymes et personnes que je n'ai pu remercier comme il se doit... vous êtes des anges !

**«==========((=0oooO ~~ A ~~ Oooo0=))==========»**

**Chapitre 14**

L'écho de la conversation qui l'avait opposé à Spartacus et Crixus résonnait encore dans l'esprit d'Agron. Les deux hommes lui avaient reproché de s'être entouré seulement de Germains , alors qu'il aurait pu grossir leurs rangs de Damascènes ou de Gaulois. Comme s'il avait pu supporter plus de Gaulois sur le campement ! Ils doutaient encore de lui, de ses motifs et de son cœur, eux avec qui il avait conquis chèrement la liberté. Et cette perte de confiance lui brûlait le cœur comme un poison acide chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur le champion de Capoue. Je ne suis pas un chiot, avait-il envie de lui cracher au visage. Je suis un homme qui a fait ses propres choix pour le bien de tous. Mais il doutait que Crixus comprenne sa manière de penser et une discussion maintenant entre eux ne ferait que glisser vers un combat qu'il ne désirait pas. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire éclater au grand jour leurs dissensions. Bien sûr, il sentait qu'ils avaient besoin de définitivement vider leur querelle. Mais comment faire sans aggraver la situation ? Agron se savait parfois trop impulsif mais il savait aussi réfléchir quand il le fallait et remettre à plus tard les choses nécessaires. L'heure était aux festivités, non aux grandes explications, leurs nouveaux compagnons avaient fait rôtir de la viande dont le fumet embaumait l'air et affolait les estomacs. Tout le campement était en fête.

La présence de Nasir adoucit la tension de ses nerfs et le vin qu'il lui servit à nouveau, égaya son visage. Il repoussa ses sombres pensées pour se joindre à l'amusement général. L'énorme Sedullus le provoqua en duel et il accepta d'un rire franc. Le vin coulait à flot tandis qu'il roulait dans la poussière et encaissait les coups du guerrier. Celui-ci ménageait son adversaire et pourtant Agron mordit la poussière en un rien de temps. Les tempes sonnantes, il accepta sa main pour se relever et l'épaule de Nasir pour se soutenir. Une coupe de vin nettoya vite le sang qui maculait ses gencives et lui rendit le sourire. Nasir se moqua de lui, imitant ses grimaces pendant le combat. Tout à la plaisanterie, Agron oublia bientôt les questions de loyauté qui l'assaillaient, heureux d'être en bonne compagnie.

Occupé par les combats et les rires, personne ne prêtait attention à ce qui se passait sous l'atrium du temple, des couples qui se faisaient et se défaisaient, des faveurs échangées, des plaisanteries qui ne portaient pas à conséquence. Pourtant le regard d'Agron fut attiré par un mouvement près de la source, une scène qui lui parut étrange. Sedullus conversait avec Naevia et son attitude menaçante l'inquiéta. Agron sentit que la jeune femme était en danger et avant même de pouvoir réagir, il la vit se défendre. Il grinça des dents et courut vers eux, le cœur saisi par la crainte.

Sedullus frappa Naevia à la volée. Elle plia sous le coup et fut repoussée dans la pénombre, poursuivi par le colosse. Agron, arrivé alors qu'il menaçait de recommencer, tenta de l'arrêter, retournant la fureur du Germain contre lui-même. L'homme était bien plus fort que lui, comme il le lui avait démontré plus tôt. Il sentit sa mâchoire et ses côtes craquer de manière presque audible avant que Crixus n'intervienne à son tour. Il fit basculer le guerrier sous son poids, libérant Agron de l'étreinte d'ours qui menaçait de le briser.

De tous, il avait fallu que ce soit lui ! Il allait entendre les Gaulois en faire des gorges chaudes. La tête lui tournait, le vin revenait dans sa bouche avec un goût aigre. Il tenta de se relever, entendant le choc des corps qui se battaient près de lui. Il devait arrêter ce combat avant que cela ne dégénère plus avant. Il n'en eut malheureusement pas l'occasion.

La confusion régna et en quelques instants seulement, tous se battait, guerriers contre gladiateurs, esclaves contre guerrière, comme répondant à un signal tacite. Agron, sonné, assista à l'arrivée de Spartacus et Oenemaus qui s'empressèrent de mettre bon ordre à cette bataille rangée à grand coup de poing. Sedullus, débarrassé de Crixus, se releva et ramassa une arme au sol. Agron comprenant son dessein, se jeta sur lui pour la lui arracher. Il fut repoussé comme fétu de paille. Sedullus allait l'achever d'un coup d'épée lorsque Spartacus vint le secourir et coupa littéralement court à la querelle. Le visage de Sedullus tomba à terre suivi de sa cervelle et de son corps. L'acte choquant suffit à calmer l'assemblée. Spartacus parla alors et le poids de ses mots furent renforcé par le sang qui abreuvait la poussière. Il énonça des règles, fustigeant les nouveaux comme les anciens.

- ça suffit ! C'est ce que nous sommes ? Des animaux, demandant un massacre ? Nous vous avons offert la liberté. Et vous nous remerciez par le sang et le déshonneur ! Si vous ne pouvez pas vous tenir à nos côtés comme un frère en qui nous croyons, si vous ne pouvez pas suivre les ordres, alors partez maintenant. Ou rejoignez Sedullus dans la mort.

Agron, le cœur battant encore de terreur, comprit que la moitié des mots s'adressait à lui. Il baissa la tête, conscient d'être responsable de cette colère. En libérant des guerriers Germains, il aurait dû s'attendre à un tel désordre et prévoir la réaction de Spartacus. Les hommes de son peuple sont peut-être courageux et forts mais ils manquent totalement de discipline. Les yeux de Nasir le troublait, il y lisait son désarroi et son incompréhension. Celui-ci l'avait prévenu quelques temps auparavant et il avait ignoré son avertissement. Agron comprit qu'il devait parler, annoncer ce qu'il ferait et effacer ainsi le doute vis à vis de sa loyauté.

- Je suivrai Spartacus. Et Celui qui ne prendra pas la même position, je ne l'appellerais plus frère.

Son regard balaya l'assemblée, l'heure était grave, les anciens esclaves et les guerriers sentirent planer en l'air une menace indistincte qui poussa Lugo à ramasser une arme et un bouclier à terre et parler à son tour.

- L'homme qui a tué Sedullus est un grand guerrier. Et Lugo suivra !

Par ses mots, il acheva de lier le destin des guerriers germains à celui des hommes de Spartacus. Ils battirent leurs torses, prêtant allégeance sur le sol ruisselant du sang de Sedullus.

Les yeux de Nasir ne quittaient pas ceux d'Agron qui se sentait plus stupide que la merde d'un Gaulois. Il avait failli briser leur groupe en accordant confiance un peu trop rapidement. Leur désaccord et la perte de sa confiance avait failli le faire vaciller. Le petit homme avait tenté de le prévenir mais il s'était alors trompé sur ses intentions. Il avait cru que le jeune homme se rangeait stupidement à l'avis de Spartacus. Les soupçons de celui-ci, ajouté à la rancœur toujours vivace dans l'esprit de Crixus, l'avait profondément blessé et comme à son habitude, il s'était violemment emporté.

Il se sentait si misérable à présent sous le regard lumineux de son amant. Il y lisait une compréhension et une détermination étonnante. Il détourna le regard honteux de s'être laissé entraîné par ses mauvais instincts. « _Je ne mérite pas une telle indulgence, se dit-il, le visage sombre, se baissant pour ramasser une poche de vin. J'ai failli détruire tout ce pourquoi nous avons lutté par orgueil. Plus jamais, je ne contesterai les ordres de Spartacus. »_

La main de Spartacus se posa sur son épaule alors que le calme retombait sur le campement enfin unifié.

- Ne te juge pas trop sévèrement, dit son général de guerre en serrant amicalement son bras, seul Sedullus a pâti de son sort.

- Il le méritait, cracha Agron, il n'était qu'un animal. Naevia...

Elle n'a rien, grâce à toi, fit Crixus en tendant son bras pour le saluer à la manière des frères d'armes.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard, la défiance entre eux avait laissé des traces profondes. Puis Agron attrapa le bras tendu avec un claquement sec. Nasir sourit bravement en regard son compagnon faire fi de sa haine pour remercier l'autre gladiateur de lui avoir sauvé la vie.

Il faudrait encore sans doute beaucoup de temps pour transformer des mois d'inimitié et de préjugés en une franche amitié. Mais un pont avait été jeté au travers du fossé qui les séparait. Nasir s'approcha d'Agron alors que tous partaient se coucher dans le calme. Le Germain était touché par le geste de Crixus et il tentait de cacher le soulagement d'avoir conservé la confiance de Spartacus. Celle-ci comptait pour lui autant que celle du petit homme qui le regardait d'un air qu'il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer.

Le Syrien paraissait tendu. Il se plaqua tout à coup contre lui et attira son visage contre le sien et lui ravit la bouche d'un baiser ravageur. Agron, surpris par l'urgence qu'il lisait dans ses gestes, le serra dans ses bras. Il sentait sous sa main son cœur battre sourdement.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? Lui demanda-t-il tendrement, son souffle soulevant ses boucles de cheveux.

- Spartacus a son armée maintenant, mais...

- Nous aurions pu payer tous le prix de mes actes, l'interrompit le Germain pour exposer ses pensées, cela a presque brisé notre groupe. Spartacus est notre chef, il a prouvé qu'il le méritait. Je resterai à ses côtés !

- Comme je le serai, reprit Nasir, j'ai cru te perdre.

Agron rit tendrement, soulagé sous le baiser qui se fit audacieusement vorace.

- Viens, murmura le Germain en le prenant par la main.

Il l'entraîna jusque dans leurs quartier. Sa loyauté à Spartacus s'était renforcée, comme le besoin qu'il avait du jeune homme. Il avait beau être jeune, il était sage, plus sage que lui. De plus, il faisait preuve d'un extraordinaire talent pour les relations humaines. En quelques semaines seulement, il avait tissé des liens avec beaucoup de gens. Il était proche de Naevia et Mira, tout comme Onnemaeus qu'il voyait tous les jours. Le petit homme avait trouvé sa place dans cette petite communauté comme dans son cœur. Cette pensée frappa son esprit avec la force du tonnerre. Il l'aimait. Pas simplement pour ses caresses et son corps habile, mais aussi pour son esprit et ses qualités. Nasir lui était devenu aussi nécessaire que l'eau pour survivre dans une mine de sel. Il l'étreignit d'une force d'ours. Son cœur battait si fort, comme prêt à rompre la cage d'os qui l'emprisonnait.

Il se jura que jamais, jamais il ne lui serait arraché. Il se jeta sur ses lèvres surprises de tant de férocité. Il se laissa pourtant dévoré, haletant sous des caresses de plus en plus précises, le corps cambré baigné par la lumière chiche des lampes. Agron jubilait de provoquer de tels transports. Ce fut en se libérant à son tour de sa propre jouissance qu'il murmura trois mois qui laissa Nasir les yeux ronds. Sans répondre.

Agron eut la peur de sa vie, bien plus qu'en combattant dans l'arène, bien plus qu'en protégeant Duro, bien plus qu'en devenant esclave. Il se sentait sur le fil du rasoir, suspendu aux lèvres du jeune homme, craignant qu'il ne lui brise le cœur.

« Je t'appartiens. »

**oOoOo**

**A suivre.**..

(Nan, je plaisante, en revanche, on change de point de vue. Parce que tel est mon bon plaisir, enfin le leur, enfin le votre, enfin bref. Peut être considéré comme très chargé en glucose, Z'êtes prévenu(e)s.)

**oOoOo**

Nasir plongea ses yeux dans le regard anxieux, rendu plus vert encore par l'anxiété. Il venait de lui offrir définitivement une place, celle de son cœur. Il leva la tête pour capturer ses lèvres qui s'entrouvrait déjà sur un sourire heureux. Il laissa échapper un rire amusé, puis utilisant ses jambes et son bassin déstabilisa le gladiateur qu'il renversa sur leur couche. Il le dominait à présent, assis sur ses hanches. Grisé, il glissa ses mains sur son corps encore humide de sueur. Il frémit en humant leurs odeurs mêlées qui faisait leur ce recoin du temple. Il sourit plein de fierté et lui vola à nouveau un baiser. Agron grogna de soulagement, succombant à la douceur de ses lèvres. Il l'acceptait et cela lui plaisait.

Nasir sentit que le Germain avait rassemblé tout son courage pour lui signifier ses sentiments. Il lui faisait un serment, plus intime que celui prêté à Spartacus. Mais il le devinait de même valeur. Il posa à nouveau une main sur son torse, l'autre sur son propre cœur, conscient des battements identiques qui animaient leur corps. Ils s'aimaient, s'appartenaient au même titre que Crixus aimait Naevia ou Mira Spartacus.

- A toi, pour toi, dit le Syrien en revenant l'embrasser tendrement.

Agron se suréleva pour approfondir le baiser, faisant courir ses mains sur son corps, mordant presque les lèvres de Nasir qui ne demeurait pas en reste. Les caresses plus sulfureuses que jamais attisaient leur désir et le Syrien entendit soudain une demande inattendue, criante d'urgence.

- Enracine-toi en moi, comme tu l'es dans mon cœur, feula le Gladiateur, oubliant qu'il n'avait jamais tenté une telle expérience.

Le cœur de Nasir s'emballa, il choisit d'être alors le plus doux des initiateurs, subjugué par ce corps offert. Les lampes léchaient sa peau claire de flammes envieuses, le nimbant d'une lueur alléchante. Il sentait l'homme, la sueur, le sang et la poussière. Il se releva et les yeux d'Agron scintillèrent dans l'ombre, remplis d'appréhension et d'un désir puissant. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour protester quand Nasir s'éloigna pour saisir une lampe allumée. Il l'éteignit en pinçant la mèche. L'huile était chaude et parfumée. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur la peau offerte, émouvante. Il effleura les cicatrices profondes qui lui contaient l'histoire pleine de fureur du gladiateur.

Il caressa son ventre, son torse, remontant jusqu'aux épaules dont il massa les tendons jusqu'aux omoplates. Il s'arrêta sur la jugulaire offerte et comprit combien Agron lui faisait confiance. Il sut à ce moment-là que le Germain abandonnait sa vie entre ses mains. Il sentait les battements de cœur se précipiter. Il lui sourit tendrement et lui demanda de se retourner.

Le dos musclé du Germain le subjugua. Il adora le toucher de ses mains, cartographier les muscles douloureux, masser du cou au cul. Ses doigts glissaient comme mus par un désir propre, s'enhardissant peu à peu à s'approprier le Germain qui grondait le visage enfoui dans les couvertures.

Agron se tordit sous le plaisir inédit que lui faisait découvrir le Syrien qui approfondissait graduellement le geste de ses doigts. Ses mouvements indécents firent réagir la chair du jeune homme qui se dominait péniblement, presque douloureusement. Créer cet état d'abandon chez le Germain le soumettait à la torture et bientôt, il devrait assouvir la faim qui lui taraudait les reins. Il positionna le Germain confortablement face à lui. Leurs regard s'accrochèrent et un courant inexplicable passa entre eux. Ils partageaient une intimité totale qui les remplissait de bonheur. Nasir l'investit en douceur, repoussant une inévitable douleur en caressant son membre et mêlant leurs bouches en un baiser dévastateur.

Le visage d'Agron se détendit brusquement, les yeux écarquillés sur un plaisir nouveau. Nasir lui laissa le temps de s'habituer à cette nouveauté. Il maîtrisait lui-même un besoin d'aimer, de s'enfouir en lui et faire disparaître cette tension. Les mains du Germain pressèrent ses hanches lui donnant l'autorisation de bouger. Le premier mouvement fit gémir Agron qui s'accrocha plus fort à lui, comme pour ne pas sombrer. Les gémissements se transformèrent en cris étouffé alors qu'ils achevaient de s'unir dans ce lit. Agron semblait toucher l'olympe et tutoyer les dieux. Son visage éclairé par un sourire émerveillé apparut être la plus belle des choses existantes pour Nasir qui continua ses mouvements, perdu dans ses propres sensations. Ils sombrèrent bientôt dans un plaisir brûlant qui les baigna de longues minutes encore, vidés de toute énergie, absent à tout ce qui n'était pas eux.

- Est-ce toujours ainsi ? demanda Agron après avoir récupéré quelques bribes de conscience. Il serra dans ses bras tendrement le jeune homme qui l'avait emporté aux Champs-Elysées.

Nasir se lova contre lui, picorant sa peau de baisers.

- Grâce aux Dieux, oui, murmura-t-il en se lovant contre lui.

- C'était ... magnifique, dit le Germain à court de mot.

Il se figea soudain et ouvrit grand les yeux, comme si une idée venait de le frapper au cœur.

- C'était de cette manière que tu servais ton maître ? C'est une chose dont tu as l'habitude ?

Nasir ne répondit pas, mal à l'aise à l'idée d'aborder ce sujet à ce moment précis. Cela le troubla, ses pensées s'agitèrent, cherchant à comprendre ce que voudrait entendre Agron. Pris par surprise, les vieux réflexes de survie de celui qui fut un jour esclave revinrent à la surface. Agron se redressa pour l'interroger du regard. Nasir ne trouva qu'une réelle inquiétude dans ses yeux émeraudes.

- Réponds... l'enjoignit-il doucement.

Nasir se releva et s'assit en tailleur sur leur couche, s'appuyant contre le mur comme pour se rafraîchir. Il ne quitta pas des yeux l'homme qui attendait patiemment qu'il réponde.

- Oui, j'ai été éduqué à cela comme toi à l'épée, répondit-il, à mi-voix. Quel aurait été le prix de ma vie si je m'étais rebellé contre le désir de mon maître ?

- La mort, fit Agron en lui caressant doucement la joue. La mort comme mon frère.

Nasir le regarda, mélancolique, il sentait qu'il regrettait toujours la mort de son frère qui l'avait l'abandonné avec pour seule compagne la culpabilité qui l'entravait aussi sûrement que des chaînes.

- Depuis très jeune, j'ai appris à servir mon maître, à obéir au moindre de ses caprices, à craindre la moindre erreur. J'ai appris à être indispensable, entachant mon âme de bassesses. Je ne vivais que pour survivre.

- Nous l'avons tous fait. Certaines choses nous remplissent encore de honte ou de culpabilité, rétorqua Agron, caressant sa joue râpeuse. Tu es libre maintenant et vivant, tu peux mettre tout cela derrière toi. Tu n'as plus à craindre la main d'un maître.

- Je le sais. Je suis libre de choisir avec qui je m'étends, qui je touche, décréta Nasir, les yeux étincelants, le menton volontaire.

Il s'affranchissait à présent des dernières attaches à sa vie d'esclave sous le regard bouillant d'Agron. Il était libre

Agron frissonna sous l'intensité de son regard, ému jusqu'aux tréfonds.

- Oui, confirma-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

- Alors, j'agis comme je le veux. Je vais là où me guide mon cœur, répondit le jeune homme en l'embrassant doucement. J'ai choisi mon compagnon.

Agron sourit et enlaça Nasir qui se lova contre lui. Ils échangèrent quelques caresses, plus destinées à se prouver la réalité de leur relation. Ils parlèrent jusque tard dans la nuit, partageant leurs plus sombres secret. Nasir murmura tout bas, jusqu'à s'endormir, soulagé de ne plus avoir de secrets pour cet homme qui comblait son cœur. L'axiome se révếlait vrai. Ut ameris, ama, pour que tu sois aimé, aime.

******«==========((=0oooO ~~ N ~~ Oooo0=))==========»**

**A suivre...  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Spartacus est une création Starz! et de Steven S. DeKnight. Je dois avouer que les scénaristes de Spartacus : Vengeance ont su titiller ma curiosité. Pardonnez les boulettes ou les redites, les fautes ou tournures de phrases...

**Beta** : Arianrhod

**NB** : Spartacus donc, violence, relations entre hommes, jurons et compagnie... un joli petit couple aussi, Nasir/Agron.

**NB²**: Cette histoire est actuellement l'une des plus lues de mon compte, merci de la suivre. P'tite note aux reviewers, c'est grâce à vous si elle l'est autant et grâce à vous si je me remets à l'écriture de cette fic finie depuis presque un an. Merci à tous ! Merci les guest(s) et anonymes et personnes que je n'ai pu remercier comme il se doit... vous êtes des anges !

**«==========((=0oooO ~~ A ~~ Oooo0=))==========»**

**Chapitre 15**

Le campement vivait désormais dans la paix de Spartacus. Les Germains demeuraient calmes sous sa férule et suivaient les règles qu'il avait édicté. Agron se prêtait aimablement au jeu de l'interprète. Leurs nouveaux compagnons ne maîtrisaient pas encore suffisamment de mots du langage commun pour faire comprendre d'autres besoins que manger, boire ou baiser. Certains se posaient des questions, notamment sur la stratégie de leur chef de guerre. Il était devenu clair pour tous que Spartacus dirigeait cette armée qui s'équipait comme elle le pouvait. Lucius aidait à entraîner les volontaires à l'arc, tandis que les plus solides continuaient d'apprendre à manier les armes sous la direction d'Oenomaus. L'élite des combattants avait le droit de porter des armes forgés, les autres utilisaient de simples bâtons pour se défendre. Mais le niveau de tous augmentait à la grande satisfaction de Spartacus. Mais la plus grande part des esclaves libérés étaient de simples hommes qui vaquaient à leurs tâche en hommes libres. Ils utilisaient leurs connaissances pour améliorer l'ordinaire par la chasse et la cueillette. Tous œuvraient pour le camp qui comptait désormais presque un millier de personnes.

Agron était sur le mur et par habitude jeta un coup d'œil à la montagne que les protégeait de son ombre. Spartacus avait fait envoyé trois vieillards en haut afin de monter la garde chacun leur tour. Ils devaient allumer des feux en fonction des alertes. Le soleil dégagé des nuages de l'orage réchauffait la peau des combattants qui s'acharnaient à suivre les ordres du maître d'arme. Son regard tomba sur son amant. Le gamin mettait tant d'ardeur à se battre que ses adversaires abandonnaient les uns après les autres. Oenomaus fondait de grands espoirs sur lui et lui apprenait maintenant le combat au corps à corps. Agron se méfia de ce qu'il pouvait bien lui apprendre. Il pouvait presque le terrasser s'il le désirait. Bah, tant qu'il était heureux, cela seul lui importait.

Un attroupement l'intrigua et il sauta à bas du mur pour se rapprocher de la source de l' gestes et les regards étaient durs, hostiles, teintés de haine. Une foule en colère entourait Spartacus qui tenait par le bras une femme lourde d'enfant à venir. Il la reconnut pour ce qu'elle était, une habituée du Ludus de Batiatus, la blonde Illithya, épouse de Glaber. Spartacus avait l'air troublé, ses lèvres closes sur une haine farouche.

Agron écouta la rumeur qui demandait la mort, la honte ou la flétrissure. C'était une Romaine, vivante incarnation des maîtres qui les avaient enchaînés en leur retirant toute volonté et espoir d'un jour être libéré. Il cracha de mépris comme les autres. Nasir se rapprocha de lui, tout comme Saxa qui demandait des explications dans sa langue. La haine vibrait dans l'air. Ils détenaient une des représentantes de la caste qui les avait opprimé.

Sa peau douce, soignée, les boucles de cheveux soigneusement frisé, ses vêtements choisis avec soin indiquait avec précision le nombre d'esclaves employés à cet ouvrage. Une femme seule n'aurait jamais pu arriver à un tel résultat, encore moins enceinte. La haine avait réveillé les anciens esclaves. Mais Spartacus voulait se charger lui-même de cette affaire.

- C'est l'épouse de Glaber, leur signifia Mira avec un froncement de sourcil. Gannicus avait frappé fort en apportant l'épouse blonde de Glaber à leur campement. Elle doit mourir de sa main pour que sa femme soit enfin vengée.

- Elle porte un enfant, argua Nasir, pensif.

- C'est de la sale graine de Romain, dit Agron avec un rictus peu engageant. Elle n'aura jamais que ce qu'elle mérite.

- Et l'enfant ? c'est attirer le mauvais œil que de tuer un enfant à naître.

- Pour tes dieux, sans doute, mais pour nous, ce n'est qu'un futur Romain, un futur tyran.

- Das ist reicht, fit la Saxe en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Némétes, viens ici, j'ai envie de me battre !

- Elle va finir par user ce pauvre homme, dit Nasir en la regardant s'éloigner en compagnie du petit Germain.

- Les hommes de mon sang sont solides car nos femmes ont un grand appétit.

Nasir releva le visage vers Agron avec un sourire moqueur.

- Les hommes aussi ont un grand appétit, reprit le Germain en posant le bras sur les épaules du Syrien et le rapprochant de lui.

- Es-tu assez solide pour combattre ? fit celui-ci en le déstabilisant à l'aide de sa jambe.

Agron vacilla et se rattrapa en ceintura le jeune homme, riant aux éclats et le faisant virevolter.

Le Syrien se rejeta en arrière avec un feulement. le feu du combat renaissait dans ses yeux. Agron sourit avant de lui lancer un défi.

- Essaye de me battre et je te montrerai mon appétit !

Le petit homme se jeta à nouveau dans la bataille, le faisant tomber sous son poids. Agron, le cœur en fête roula dans la poussière, mais reprit rapidement avantage en le maintenant sous son propre poids. Ses lèvres à quelques pouces des siennes, respirant avec avidité l'odeur qui montait du corps mince luttant contre le sien, il se figea.

- Vaincu ? demanda-t-il haletant, les yeux perdus dans ses prunelles noisettes, pailletées d'une émotion joyeuse.

Il croyait le tenir mais le Syrien souple comme une loutre et traître comme une truite glissa entre ses mains et rapprocha la tête de la sienne, l'embrassant rudement sous les vivats de la foule qui admirait leurs exploits.

- Vainqueur ! cria-t-il en maîtrisant Agron à l'aide de ses jambes enroulées autour de sa taille.

Celui-ci éclata de rire et frappa le sol du plat de la main en signe de reddition.

- Vaincu, dit-il, Oenemaus t'a trop bien appris.

- Il dit que ma petite taille doit être un atout.

-Méfiez vous des petits hommes, dit Agron à la compagnie qui les huait joyeusement. Ils sont plus hargneux et plus vifs que les grands. D'ailleurs...

Agron fourragea sous ses vêtements, l'embrassant dans le cou. Le Syrien le relâcha hâtivement en se rendant compte de l'ambiguïté de leur position.

- Agron ! Nasir, appela Spartacus depuis les marches du temple. Venez ici !

Les deux hommes se relevèrent, encore couverts de poussière et s'approchèrent de leur chef de guerre.

- Je dois réfléchir, leur dit-il. Gardez la prisonnière.

Il les laissa ainsi, quittant les marches du temple à la recherche de Gannicus. Agron et Nasir échangèrent un sourire désolé, ils étaient certes ravis d'avoir une mission à effectuer pour le Thrace, mais aurait sans doute préféré un moment d'intimité, histoire de vider définitivement leur "querelle".

Ils montèrent la garde, se jetant fréquemment des regards vibrant de désir. Agron souriait, heureux, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, même libre dans ses forêts natales. Jamais encore, il n'avait connu un tel emballement du cœur. Il avait déjà aimé, baisé, mais jamais encore avec une telle intensité.

Un seul de ses regards valait toutes les victoires remportées; un seul de ses baiser rachetaient ses défaites, une seule caresse et il oubliait tout sous l'élan de la tendresse. Ce petit homme possédait son cœur et un pouvoir sur lui dont il ignorait tout. Il lui sourit doucement, son visage clairement illuminé par l'amour. Il allait ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler lorsque Lucius se présenta devant eux, apportant du gruau pour la prisonnière.

- Elle doit manger, dit-il en s'excusant presque.

Nasir le laissa passer d'un signe de tête approbateur. Agron se rapprocha du vieil homme, prêt à lui reprocher son attention à une Romaine. Mais il avait déjà disparu dans le réduit où la femme était tenue prisonnière. Il attendit qu'il sorte pour lui faire part de son mécontentement. Lucius ne se laissa pas gourmander sans répondre.

- Ce qu'elle endure est déjà extrême pour elle. Elle subit déjà la perte de sa liberté et de ses repères. L'enfant n'a pas à souffrir des torts de sa mère.

- Spartacus a décidé de la tuer, jeta le Germain, Il veut venger depuis si longtemps la mort de sa femme. Ce n'est pas son ventre qui va l'arrêter.

- Pourquoi alors avoir suspendu sa main et demander à la garder ? Fit le vieillard.

- Il veut faire de sa mort un exemple, je suppose, dit Agron néanmoins ébranlé.

- Je ne crois pas, dit Lucius, Je suis certain qu'elle l'a touché tout à l'heure. Spartacus a lui aussi un cœur.

- Ne te fais pas d'illusion. Le coup de Glaber a été profond. Sa vengeance le brûle depuis des mois. Il la tuera.

- Je pense qu'il attendra au moins qu'elle ait donné naissance, dit Nasir en tentant de calmer la querelle qui menaçait de s'envenimer entre les deux hommes.

- Continuez de monter la garde, jeunes idiots, fit Lucius, même si elle aura du mal à s'échapper dans son état.

- Je lui apporterai de l'eau tout à l'heure, dit Nasir précipitamment.

- Pour le moment, elle a eu ce dont elle a besoin. Pourquoi est-ce vous qui montez la garde ?

- Il y a sans doute moins de risque que nous soyons attendri par son joli visage, fit Agron d'un air faussement innocent, avant de grimacer sous un coup de coude de son amant.

- Ah, fit Lucius avec un mince sourire, encore troublé par les paroles de la prisonnière.

- Ce seront Naevia et Crixus qui nous remplacerons ce soir, ajouta Nasir avec un coup d'œil éloquent.

- Oui, oui, fit Lucius préoccupé, je dois marcher, il faut que je réfléchisse.

Les deux hommes le regardèrent s'éloigner du même pas préoccupé que Spartacus, le front lourd de nuage.

- Cette femme ne nous apportera que des ennuis, prophétisa Nasir d'une voix troublée.

Agron le regarda avec un sourire éclatant, s'approcha de lui à pas de loup. Dans son regard se lisait distinctement le désir qui n'avait pas diminuer depuis l'ordre de Spartacus. Nasir sembla tout oublier en prenant son visage entre ses mains, caressant son cœur, s'arquant contre lui, découvrant l'urgence de sa chair.

- Nous devrions attendre que Spartacus nous relève de notre tâche, fit Nasir en lui dévorant les lèvres d'une bouche ardente.

Leurs mains s'affairaient, caresses brutales, baisers précipités, désir incendiaire.

- Le temps passe trop lentement, gronda Agron tout contre lui, s 'enivrant de son souffle haletant, sentant son sourire contre sa gorge.

- Alors nous devrions être rapide alors, fit Nasir en se montrant plus explicite. Sa main musarda contre son flanc avant de saisir carrément son entrejambe gorgée de sang. Agron s'écarta pour le regarder, lui, son sourire éclatant, sa main qui jouait les délicieuses intruses sous les couches de vêtements qui le protégeaient des agressions extérieures. Elles ne le protégeait en rien de lui et de ses doigts agiles. La joie lui fit battre le cœur aux temps, aux tripes et il dut faire un effort de volonté pour ne pas céder à la pulsion de le retourner contre le mur et lui faire l'amour jusqu'à assouvissement. Qui sait jusqu'où il aurait été si une voix amusée ne les avait pas interrompus en pleine parade amoureuse ?

- C'est ainsi que vous montez la garde ?

Ils s'interrompirent brusquement pour se retourner vers Mira. Ils s'embrouillèrent dans leurs tentatives d'explication, incapable de lui répondre d'une manière appropriée. Heureusement, elle parut comprendre la situation et ce qu'ils ressentaient. Son sourire tendre et ses paroles achevèrent de les rassurer. Elle leur proposa de rejoindre leurs quartiers et de les remplacer dans leur gard. Agron ne put que sourire pour exprimer le bouillonnement de joie qui le saisit. Nasir le précéda d'un bon pas, impatient visiblement de ses retrouver entre ses bras, sans trouble-fête.

Les deux hommes se bousculaient et chahutaient dans leurs impatience à retrouver leur lit. Mira avait fait preuve de gentillesse en les relevant de leur charge pour leur permettre de se retrouver un peu seul à seul. La prisonnière ne risquait pas d'attendrir son cœur résolu. Elle avait trop souffert sous la main de femmes romaines pour lui accorder le pardon ou un répit. De plus, elle respectait les ordres de Spartacus à la lettre. Alors qu'ils allaient s'enfermer dans la petite pièce qui leur était réservé, ils croisèrent le Thrace et Lucius, l'un des rares romains à avoir rejoint leur cause revenir d'une promenade qui semblait les avoir chagrinés.

Agron ne résista pas à l'envie d'en savoir plus. Avoir un amant bouillant auprès de lui, ne lui ôtait pas tout sens commun. Spartacus semblait sombre et troublé, sa détermination à l'idée de se venger en retirant la vie de la femme de Glaber semblait s'effacer. Ils s'approchèrent, Nasir était aussi curieux qu'un chat et désireux d'en savoir un peu plus lui aussi.

- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda Le Thrace en fronçant les sourcils, je vous avais demandé de garder la prisonnière.

Mira s'en charge, dit Nasir un peu légèrement, Elle nous a permis de nous retirer. Spartacus ?

Le Thrace venait de partir à grande enjambée en direction de la pièce où il avait enfermé la prisonnière. Il jeta par-dessus son épaule, quelques mots qui figèrent le Syrien.

- C'était à vous que je faisais confiance !

Ils l'entendirent s'emporter à l'intérieur des murs. Les deux hommes croisèrent le regard, penauds comme des gosses.

- Je t'avais dit que nous devions attendre son retour, dit Nasir en se mordant la lèvre en entendant Spartacus tonner contre Mira. Les mots durs du général rebelle retentissait à travers les couloirs du temple.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Agron à Lucius, resté à leurs côtés, s'appuyant sur un lourd bâton ferré. Tout à l'heure, tu paraissais troublé après ta visite à Illythia. Nasir a entendu ce qu'elle te demandait. Un reste de fidélité à ta caste ?

- Il ne s'agit pas de caste ou même de fidélité à Rome. Ce n'est pas pour tuer des femmes enceintes que j'ai rejoint les rangs des rebelles. Je comprends le besoin de vengeance qui vous anime, vous et Spartacus. Je le sens aussi en moi s'agiter comme un serpent aveugle. Mais ce n'est pas ainsi que nous nous sentirons mieux. Nous ne serons pas mieux que les romains en agissant ainsi.

- Que propose-tu alors ? demanda Agron en voyant sortir Mira, l'air furieux et désespérée.

- Moi, je ne propose rien, mais Spartacus a une stratégie, un plan qui pourrait bien être intéressant mais il implique une longue marche vers Capoua.

Spartacus revint vers eux, les yeux fulminants.

- Vous deux, vous mériteriez que je vous sépare ! Vous n'imaginez même pas ce qu'elle aurait pu faire. Myra aurait pu la tuer.

- C'est une Romaine ! Jeta Agron frustré par la colère de Spartacus.

- Elle porte une vie à naître, dit Spartacus en se maîtrisant à grand peine. Comment pourrais-je me supporter après cela ?

- Que veux-tu faire alors ? Demanda-t-il, hargneux,le visage à quelques pouces de celui de Spartacus.

- Je n'ai pas de réponse pour l'heure. Lucius avec moi, je veux te parler. Agron, tu montes la garde près d'Illithia. Personne ne doit l'approcher.

- Oui, Spartacus.

Agron échangea un regard désabusé avec Nasir qui baissa la tête. Leur après-midi s'assombrissait à vue d'œil, par la faute de Myra. Autant Agron l'avait béni tout à l'heure qu'il la maudissait maintenant. Que lui était-il passé par l'esprit ? Pourquoi a-t-elle attenté à la vie de la Romaine ?

Comme Gannicus, elle pensait mettre fin à cette guerre en soldant la vengeance de Spartacus par la meurtre de la femme de Glaber. Une vie pour une vie, la dure loi du talion, chérie par Rome. Agron vit Nasir partir à la recherche de Myra, visiblement inquiet pour la jeune femme. Il avait le cœur bien trop tendre, se dit Agron pour pardonner ainsi les errements de son amie. Agron s'arma de courage pour affronter les longues heures de garde, attendant avec impatience le moment où Spartacus choisirait de le libérer de ses obligations. Ce moment fut long à venir et à peine fut-il allongé aux côtés de Nasir qu'il sombra dans un profond sommeil.

******«==========((=0oooO ~~ N ~~ Oooo0=))==========»**

**A suivre...  
**

Note d'information :

Mes brouillons contiennent l'ensemble de la saison 2 et je suis en plein rush Spartacus à cause de la saison 3. En revanche, je ne sais pas encore si je suivrai le canon de la série ou non. On verra. Tempus narrabo.

Biz à tous et bonne Pâques !


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Spartacus est une création Starz! et de Steven S. DeKnight. Je dois avouer que les scénaristes de Spartacus : Vengeance ont su titiller ma curiosité. Pardonnez les boulettes ou les redites, les fautes ou tournures de phrases...

**Beta** : Arianrhod

**NB** : Spartacus donc, violence, relations entre hommes, jurons et compagnie... un joli petit couple aussi, Nasir/Agron.

**NB²**: Cette histoire est actuellement l'une des plus lues de mon compte, merci de la suivre. P'tite note aux reviewers, c'est grâce à vous si elle l'est autant et grâce à vous si je me remets à l'écriture de cette fic finie depuis presque un an. Merci à tous ! Merci les guest(s) et anonymes et personnes que je n'ai pu remercier comme il se doit... vous êtes des anges !

**«==========((=0oooO ~~ N ~~ Oooo0=))==========»**

**Chapitre 16**

Un claquement furieux éveilla Nasir profondément endormi dans les bras d'Agron. Toute la soirée, il avait tenté de consoler Mira dont les mots cruels de Spartacus avaient brisé le cœur. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui dire la raison pour laquelle Spartacus avait été si dur envers, tout en se cramponnant à son vêtement comme une enfant punie. Elle pleurait encore lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de la laisser et de gagner son lit. Épuisé, il avait obéi sans attendre, impatient de retrouver Agron. Cependant le Germain avait monté tard la garde auprès de la prisonnière. Et Nasir s'était laissé capturé par Morphée avant qu'il ne revienne. Réveillé un bref instant, cela lui fut suffisant pour se lover tout contre le torse nu de son amant avant de se rendormir avec un profond sentiment de protection.

Il ouvrit les yeux entendant les claquements se reproduire, un son mat, épée contre bois résonnant depuis la cour intérieure du temple. Quelqu'un s'entraînait violemment au milieu de la nuit, sans se soucier de gêner quiconque. Inquiet, il se leva et enfila son long gilet de toile. Agron gémit en se pelotonnant dans le nid tiède dont Nasir abandonnait les draps pour découvrir ce qu'il se passait. D'une main légère, il caressa le front de son amant avant de déposer un léger baiser sur son front déridé par le sommeil, avant de sortir silencieusement. Il avança dans l'ombre et y demeura caché, en découvrant Spartacus frapper le poteau d'entraînement tel un dément. Perdu dans son propre monde, le visage figé, les muscles tendus et en sueur, le général esclave tailladait rageusement le bois de son glaive.

Son leader agissait ainsi certainement pour endurcir sa volonté. Il ne semblait pas si aisé de verser le sang d'une femme, même ennemie. Nasir se demanda ce qui pouvait bien retenir sa main et amollir son cœur.

- Il hésite à faire couler le sang de la vipère Romaine, fit d'un ton amer Mira soudain apparue à ses côtés.

- Que s'est-il passé tout à l'heure ? Acceptes-tu de m'en parler ?

Les ombres qui s'épaississaient dissimulaient son visage. Mais le jeune homme put distinguer son sec hochement de tête. Elle lui ouvrit enfin son cœur, expliquant la situation à un Syrien abasourdi.

- Elle affirme que son enfant n'est pas celui de Glaber mais celui de Spartacus. Il ne peut lever la main contre son propre sang et refuse qu'on le fasse à sa place.

Nasir se tourna vers elle, surpris par le chagrin qui sourdait de ses mots. Il tenta de discerner son visage, mangé par les ombres de la nuit.

- Qu'as-tu donc fait ? la pressa-t-il de répondre anxieusement en lui prenant la main.

- J'ai voulu prendre sa vie pour libérer Spartacus de son vengeance.

- Elle porte la vie en son sein, murmura doucement le Syrien choqué par l'acte de son amie.

- Il refuse que je l'aide à porter ce fardeau ! Il lui a laissé la vie sauve. Il dit que la tuer ne résoudrait rien, que cela ne ferait que le rabaisser au niveau de Glaber.

- Cela attirerait le malheur sur notre groupe. Tuer un enfant... son propre enfant.

Nasir frémit, il ne pouvait se résoudre à imaginer cette mort inutile. Alors s'il était le fils de Spartacus... Que pouvait faire le Thrace ? Attenter à sa propre lignée ? Conserver la mère en vie jusqu'à la délivrance ? Que ferait-il dans la même situation ? Il n'osait à peine se poser la question.

Il vit Spartacus rejoindre Lucius près de la ligne de pieux installés pour leur défense. Il semblait déterminé, qu'avait-il décidé alors ? Sa question, posée à mi-voix parvint aux oreilles de Mira qui répondit tristement.

- Je l'ignore. Le cœur de Spartacus m'est dorénavant obscur. Suis-les, si tu veux découvrir ce qu'il veux faire.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et suivit d'un pas de chat les deux hommes qui s'éloignaient dans le crépuscule. Ils dépassèrent les murs du temple, les pieds lourds des pensées qui les assaillaient. Ils gagnèrent la lisière du bois avant de plonger dans une profonde conversation. Nasir se dissimula derrière le fût d'un chêne afin d'épier leurs discussion, dont le sujet lui tenait décidément à coeur.

- Illythia m'a proposé de retrouver ma vie perdue en échange d'un service, commença abruptement Lucius.

- Quel service ? lui demanda hâtivement de préciser Spartacus.

- Celui d'avertir le préteur de l'endroit où se trouve son épouse et son fils à venir. Elle m'a promis richesse, terre et pouvoir en échange d'une simple parole.

- Un juste échange, déclara Spartacus, les yeux rivés aux siens, je comprends l'hésitation de tes pensées.

- Qui ne devrait pas te troubler autant ! riposta Lucius, le prêteur ne peut pas inverser le cours du temps et de la mémoire. Le sort de ma famille restera toujours gravé dans mon cœur. Je ne reviens pas sur le choix de te suivre. Mais je pensais... Mes excuses, Spartacus, mais la mort d'une femme est-elle vraiment nécessaire à ta cause ?

Nasir comprenait trop bien sa réticence. Cependant les paroles de Spartacus apaisèrent son cœur. L'admiration qu'il éprouvait pour le Thrace atteignit des sommets en entendant sa réponse.

- Non, si je le faisais, je ne serais jamais libre, je serais comme Glaber. Sa mort seule est mon but et elle seule me libérera de ma vengeance.

- Alors ?

Nasir se rapprocha pour mieux entendre, faisant craquer des feuilles sous son poids. Il se figea immédiatement, en voyant le chef de guerre s'immobiliser et jeter des coups d'œil alentour.

- Alors, que proposes-tu ? insista Lucius après quelques instants.

- Alors, je pense que nous devrions utiliser les sentiments de Glaber pour son épouse. Je gage qu'il voudra la retrouver. A sa place, je ferais tout mon possible pour libérer la mère de mon enfant. Nous devrions lui proposer un échange. Des armes contre son épouse.

- Un échange contre des armes ? Crois-tu réellement qu'il acceptera ta proposition ?

- Il n'aura pas d'autre choix que de s'y résoudre, s'il veut la revoir. C'est ce que tout homme d'honneur ferait pour retrouver celle qu'il aime.

- J'espère que tel est bien le cas, fit Lucius en regardant autour de lui, les yeux aux aguets.

Spartacus tourna les yeux vers le chêne qui dissimulait Nasir et le jeune homme fit tout petit. Le regard fulminant du Thrace lui fit peur, la haine luttait contre une si puissante détermination dans ses prunelles qu'il en trembla. La main sur son glaive, cet homme était terriblement impressionnant.

- Sors de ta cachette, jeta le Thrace d'une voix forte, qui que tu sois.

Nasir sortit prudemment de l'abri où il se terrait. Il s'approcha des deux hommes qui le regardait avec reproche.

- Mes excuses, dit l'ancien esclave, baissant les yeux. J'ai tout entendu. Spartacus, c'est un plan astucieux mais qui repose seulement sur l'assurance que Glaber accepte.

- Nous pourrions avoir les armes qui nous font tant défaut. fit Spartacus, l'excusant de sa témérité d'un mince sourire. Lucius va lui proposer un échange. Mon ami, je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à la lisière de la ville. Nasir, tu préviens les hommes de notre plan, qu'ils soient prêts à tout. Nous allons réussir cet échange.

- Que les dieux t'entendent, dit Nasir avec respect, soufflé par sa détermination brute.

- Ce ne sont pas les dieux qui nous conduit jusqu'ici. Mais un peu d'aide ne serait pas superflue. Retourne au temple prévenir les autres de notre départ.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et repris le chemin en sens inverse, laissant les deux hommes disparaître sur les sentiers de la forêt. En marchant le reste de la nuit, ils arriveraient à Capoua vers le milieu de journée, et même en se hâtant, ils ne seraient de retour que la nuit suivante.

Lorsque Nasir revint à ses quartiers, il s'aperçut qu'Agron était levé et dévorait un morceau de pain. Il paraissait affamé et heureux de le voir. Nasir le regarda tendrement lui sourire pour l'accueillir.

- Où étais-tu, petit homme, dit le Germain en l'étreignant d'une accolade à rendre jaloux un ours. Je me suis réveillé parce que tu n'étais pas à mes côtés.

- Tu ronflais, fit Nasir en lui chipant un baiser et une croûte de pain.

- Il faudra t'y habituer, petit cœur, philosopha l'homme en lui dédiant un sourire lumineux.

- Appelle-moi encore une fois petit et je te promets que tu auras des nuits bien calmes !

- Des menaces, mon petit ? se moqua le grand Germain en se reculant avec prudence.

Heureux mouvement car Nasir se jeta sur lui avec un sourire féroce. Les deux hommes roulèrent à terre, riant de tout leur cœur, heureux de leur proximité et de leur , aussi vif qu'un chat sauvage, de ses ongles laboura les côtes du germain qui le serrait contre lui. Celui-ci roula sur lui-même, s'imposant par le poids et la force, les lèvres à quelques pouces des siennes buvant avec délice son souffle saccadé. Nasir, le premier, céda à son envie dévorante et mordit la lèvre qui le narguait d'un sourire triomphant. Agron se cacha la tête dans son cou, mordillant la peau tendre, faisant frémir le Syrien.

- Tu es pire qu'un chat sauvage, gronda-t-il à l'oreille, savourant l'odeur chaude et virile qu'il exhalait. Mais ce que j'aime te capturer.

Nasir, terriblement conscient de l'effet qu'il lui faisait, lutta pour se libérer, se faisant saumon dans la patte d'un ours. Peine perdue. Agron avait l'avantage de la force brute et de l'expérience du combat. Nasir relâcha ses muscles, guettant un moment d'inattention pour s'arracher à son emprise. Mais le Germain commençait à bien le connaître, lui et ses méthodes peu orthodoxes. Avec l'entraînement poussé qu'Oenomaus lui faisait subir, il devenait un adversaire redoutable. Agron laissa un peu de bride et Nasir le renversa d'un coup de rein, puis le domina. Leur chair pressée l'une contre l'autre demandait grâce. Agron leva une main en signe de reddition, secoué de rire.

- Que faisais-tu en dehors du temple, demanda Agron lorsqu'ils s'aidaient mutuellement à se relever.

- J'espionnais Spartacus, avoua le jeune homme, secouant la poussière de ses vêtements.

- Spartacus, pourquoi ? Fit le Germain les sourcils froncés.

- Il a un plan pour exiger des armes en échange de la prisonnière.

- Il pense vraiment que Glaber acceptera ? demanda Agron songeur.

- S'il l'aime autant que Spartacus aimait sa femme, nous avons de l'espoir.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé de ça ?

- Tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps, maugréa le Syrien, Spartacus m'a demandé de vous avertir de son absence. Il accompagne Lucius sur lequel repose tout son plan.

Échanger la prisonnière contre des armes, c'est une idée dangereuse , fit Agron en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux.

- Mais nécessaire, continua Nasir en mussant sa tête contre sa main. Nous avons besoin d'armes.

- Ce plan ne repose que sur la parole de Glaber. Celui-ci est pourtant responsable de son esclavage, fit songeur Agron, au fait de la légende de Spartacus. Comment peux-il lui faire confiance ?

- Spartacus croit en son honneur et en l'amour qu'il ressent pour son épouse et la chair de sa chair, déclara Nasir d'un ton doux.

- J'espère qu'il a raison dans ce cas. L'amour peut faire faire des choses qu'on aurait jamais osé sans cela.

Nasir le regarda avec tendresse, les mots simples du Germain lui touchaient le cœur et l'emplissait de bonheur. Il se lova contre lui, frottant sa joue contre son cou, irritant la peau tendre avec sa barbe naissante.

- Spartacus veut qu'on se tienne prêt et que j'avertisse tout le monde. Crois-tu que je puisse attendre demain matin ? demanda le Syrien en se rapprochant d'une manière significative.

Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de son entrejambe et pressèrent sa chair délicieusement tendue. Agron frissonna en sentant la fièvre lutine qui animait son amant. La promenade nocturne dans les bois associée à un début d'espérance affolaient décidément les sens du jeune homme.

- Préviens Crixus et Gannicus, dit-il après réflexion, sans doute soupesant le pour et le contre. Je vais parler à Lugo et Oenemaus. La nouvelle se répandra rapidement et nous serons prêts à leur retour. Je les accompagnerai et nous prendrons leur vie et leur armes aux romains qui ont cru nous enchaîner.

Nasir sourit et l'embrassa avec une infinie douceur, sa langue taquinant ses lèvres ouvertes pour une réponse. Il s'interrompit brusquement et s'écarta de lui avec un sourire bravache alors qu'Agron fronçait de nouveau les sourcils, frustré par ce baiser au goût d'inachevé.

- Pour te donner l'envie de me retrouver rapidement. La nuit file vite et j'aimerais me reposer un peu cette nuit. Surtout si des combats s'annoncent pour le futur !

Il disparut dans la nuit, abandonna une nouvelle fois le gladiateur pour mener sa mission à terme, soudain motivé à l'idée de le retrouver un peu plus tard. Jamais il ne fut plus rapide à avertir ses compagnons de l'idée de Spartacus. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent en même temps devant le temple après avoir échangé quelques mots avec les lieutenants de Spartacus. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi heureux de se retrouver.

Agron sourit, subjugué par la même impatience qui grondait en lui alors qu'ils roulaient enfin sur leur couche, emmêlant pied, main, langue dans une lutte sensuelle qui avivait leur flamme. Ils avaient faim l'un de l'autre. Ils se goûtaient, se cherchaient, se buvaient du regard et des lèvres, aveugles à tout autre chose que leur ardente harmonie, poussant l'égoïsme des amants à son paroxysme.

Agron sentier son corps fourmiller tel un brasier, prêt à jaillir hors de lui. Il aimait cet homme, soupirant dans ses bras, offert sous ses doigts. Il le voulait si douloureusement que son cœur faillit lors qu'il s'écarta de lui.

- Reviens-moi, je t'en prie, murmura le Germain, tendant les bras vers lui.

Un rire de gorge lui répondit et un vêtement lourd et encore chaud vint le frapper au visage. Il gronda en relevant la tête et contempla le jeune homme. Les muscles finement dessinés maintenant par l'entraînement quotidien roulaient sous la peau luisante de sueur. Ses cheveux retombaient devant son visage, cachant son sourire. Nasir le regarda avec un tel désir qu'il fut à nouveau difficile à Agron de ne pas céder à son instinct. Il le voulait et il l'aimait, puissamment, violemment. La danse des corps les embrasa sous la musique rythmée de leur cœur. Une seule harmonique primitive les attirait l'un vers l'autre dans un flamboyant final qui les laissa hagard. La force de leur jouissance les acheva et ils roulèrent dans les bras de Morphée, qui, jaloux de leur amour, les sépara dans leur sommeil sans rêve.

**«==========((=0oooO ~~ N ~~ Oooo0=))==========»**

**A suivre... **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Spartacus est une création Starz! et de Steven S. DeKnight. Je dois avouer que les scénaristes de Spartacus : Vengeance ont su titiller ma curiosité. Pardonnez les boulettes ou les redites, les fautes ou tournures de phrases... Spartacus donc, violence, relations entre hommes, jurons et compagnie... un joli petit couple aussi, Nasir/Agron.

**Beta** : Arianrhod

**NB** : Cette histoire est actuellement l'une des plus lues de mon compte, merci de la suivre. P'tite note aux reviewers, c'est grâce à vous si elle l'est autant et grâce à vous si je me remets à l'écriture de cette fic finie depuis presque un an. Merci à tous ! Merci les guest(s) et anonymes et personnes que je n'ai pu remercier comme il se doit... vous êtes des anges !

**NB²**: un grand merci pour l'avalanche de reviews, j'ai été gâtée pour le dernier chapitre (bon ok, la fin de la saison 3 a largement contribué). Je tiens à excuser mon retard, dû à une fic magnifique "Mélusine" de Viahana (à découvrir via mes histoires préférées^) et mon incapacité à poster un court chapitre (Agron avait beaucoup de choses à faire ^^). Par conséquent, un chapitre bien plus conséquent qu'habituellement !

**«==========((=0oooO ~~ A ~~ Oooo0=))==========»**

**Chapitre 17**

Après le fracas des armes et le sifflement des flèches et des pilums, le silence paraissait presque oppressant sous les arbres qui protégeaient la fuite de Spartacus et ses compagnons. Ils avaient battus retraite après la rencontre avec les Romains à Attela et se terraient désormais dans une petite combe abritée. Gannicus parti en éclaireur, les trois gladiateurs se reposaient après leur course éperdue. Mira se tenait à l'écart, les épaules secouées de pleurs.

La mort de Lucius pesait lourdement dans ses pensées. Elle déplorait la perte du maître archer qui lui avait appris l'essentiel de son art avant de leur faire don de sa vie. Parmi les rebelles, c'était elle qui s'était le plus rapproché du vieil homme qui les avait rejoint dans leur lutte. Il avait aspiré à la vengeance et n'avait pu goûter à sa saveur que quelques infimes semaines. Il les avait mis à profit en leur enseignant l'arc, offrant une chance de combattre, même aux moins habiles. Cela demandait moins de force que d'habileté pour toucher une cible. Et se trouver à distance permettait aux moins courageux de faire leur part dans ce combat. Lucius serait pleuré et son nom continuera de vivre dans la mémoire de ceux qu'il avait aidés sans autre contrepartie que la mort.

Spartacus avait le visage sombre, ruminant les implications de ce fiasco. Ils avaient cru en la parole de Glaber et en connaissaient désormais le peu de valeur. Cet homme ne reculerait devant aucune bassesse pour tirer vengeance de Spartacus, y compris celle de sacrifier son épouse et son héritier. Un choix qu'il n'avait pas voulu croire possible au froid préteur. Spartacus avait jugé l'homme à sa propre valeur et regrettait maintenant l'excessive confiance de ce plan. Il avait été prévenu que ce projet était dangereusement fou mais, fort des hommes qui avaient choisis de le suivre, il avait cru en son accomplissement. Il se retrouvait maintenant défait et devait à présent tirer les enseignements de cette leçon durement acquise.

Le surveillant du coin de l'œil, Agron se pourlécha la lèvre supérieure. Le sang avait cessé de couler mais la peau le tiraillait méchamment autour d'une croûte brunâtre. Crixus le contemplait en ricanant, ce qui le fit grimacer à son tour. Ils avaient encaissé nombre de coups dont la douleur se faisait maintenant ressentir. Les combattants rencontrés étaient de véritables machines à tuer et Agron savait qu'il n'avait pas brillé par son talent après être tombé le premier. Il attendait impatiemment que le Gaulois entame les hostilités. Il haussa un sourcil, prêt à reprendre leur inlassable duel moucheté d'insultes. Après un échange de regards acérés, il ne put se contenir plus longtemps.

- Cet homme a bien failli avoir ta peau, enfoiré de Champion ! Attaqua-t-il soudain. Où est donc passé ta putain de force ?

- Je ne t'ai pas vu vaillant au combat, emmerdeur de Germain, rétorqua la voix grondante de Crixus. Tu fus plus rapide à t'enfuir qu'à te battre !

- L'échange s'est soldé par un échec. Glaber n'a pas tenu sa promesse, dit Spartacus en posant une main apaisante sur leurs épaules frémissantes de rage. Nous étions en sous-nombre. Honorons Lucius, ne souillons pas son sacrifice en une vaine querelle.

- Nous nous sommes amollis, fit Agron en frottant son visage douloureux. Jamais nous ne résisterons aux Romains, si nos meilleurs hommes sont dépassés. Ashur a rassemblé des guerriers qui savent se battre comme nous.

- Non, décréta Spartacus, le regard intense, ils ne seront jamais comme nous, nous nous battons pour une cause plus noble que l'espoir d'un butin. Ce sont de vulgaires mercenaires.

- Que suggères-tu, alors ? Demanda Crixus, foudroyant toujours du regard le Germain qui le toisait l'air mauvais.

- Nous allons devoir nous préparer à leur attaque, dit le Thrace, et nous battre lorsqu'ils seront à notre porte. Nous saurons être prêts !

- Et de quelle manière penses-tu accomplir ce putain de miracle ? gronda Agron, en abandonnant le combat de regard avec Crixus pour interroger Spartacus.

- En utilisant les compétences des uns et des autres. Pour affronter une armée, nous devons constituer une armée.

- Nous avons déjà eu la chance de nous échapper à ce piège, dit Crixus en se relevant et bousculant Agron au passage. Nous devons bouger. Gannicus est parti en éclaireur depuis trop longtemps.

- Et je suis d'accord avec Spartacus, fit la voix du champion de Capoua. Vous êtes vraiment trop confiants. J'aurais pu vous tuer deux fois avant de me faire repérer.

Les trois hommes et Mira se retournèrent vers le gladiateur, qui sourit ironiquement. Il les avait pu les surprendre en se déplaçant aussi silencieusement qu'un chat et profitant de la querelle.

- La voie est libre, annonça-t-il, d'un ton désinvolte, mâchonnant un morceau de bois. J'imagine que vous êtes attendus. Pour ma part, je préférerai être ailleurs.

Spartacus fit signe de le suivre. Le visage sombre et renfermé, Mira écrasa une larme inopportune et s'engagea à la suite de Spartacus. Agron s'étonnait de voir le Thrace si distant avec elle, il sentait une ombre s'étendre entre eux et les déchirer. Querelle d'amoureux ou symptôme d'un trouble plus profond, il l'ignorait et n'osait poser la question à son ami, si renfermé sur ses émotions.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt qui se noyait d'ombres. Les Romains ne savait pas ce qui les attendait lorsqu'ils seraient entraînés à les recevoir. L'homme qui le précédait vivait pour sa vengeance et sa cause et ferait tout pour mener l'une et l'autre au but, malgré les épreuves.

oOoOo

Le retour fut accueilli d'un silence de mort lorsque l'absence de Lucius fut comprise par tous. L'homme bourru et attachant avait trouvé parmi ces rebelles des amis qui pleureraient sa mort et honoreraient son nom. Spartacus disparut sans un mot avec leur prisonnière, laissant à ses comparses l'honneur douteux d'expliquer leur retour les mains libres.

Nasir vint se poster devant le Germain, fronçant les sourcils devant son visage marqué. Agron lui expliqua en quelques mots dans quel guet-apens le plan de Spartacus les avait fait tomber. Il lui raconta tout, comment ils avaient attendus les Romains, comment du chariot plein d'arme qu'ils escomptaient remporter avaient jailli des hommes sur-entraînés, la compagnie d'Ashur, comment ce piège avait failli se refermer sur eux. Nasir grimaça en entendant le récit de la mort héroïque de Lucius. Il appréciait l'homme libre qui les avait rejoint dans leur combat pour la liberté et la vengeance.

- Vous avez eu de la chance de sortir vivant de cette nasse, dit-il en pinçant la peau de son flanc.

- Je te manquerai, petit homme ? demanda Agron en posant sa main sur son épaule frémissante.

Nasir releva les yeux vers lui et l'homme fut abasourdi en découvrant ses prunelles si sérieuses.

- Spartacus m'a libéré de mes chaînes, mais toi seul a libéré mon cœur. Sans toi, je perds une partie de moi.

Agron grimaça sourdement, Nasir avait cette émotivité qui surgissait parfois l'air de rien. Son cœur était tendre, il était encore très jeune et la vie déroulait devant lui un long chemin. Les épreuves ne l'avaient pas brisés mais rendus plus fort, plus mature. Le jeune esclave était devenu un homme sur lequel tous pouvait compter, un élément essentiel à leur petite communauté. Il était apprécié de tous, aimé comme un frère qui illuminait la vie des rebelles par sa joie de vivre, son caractère entier, parfois vif et sa compréhension. Il était devenu l'oreille compatissante de tout le campement, écoutant les uns et les autres inlassablement. Chacun connaissait les liens qui les unissaient et s'en foutait royalement. D'aucun ne se rappelait sa tentative contre Spartacus. Il avait mérité la confiance de tous désormais. Il faisait partie de la fraternité, un autre esclave libéré de ses chaînes.

L'expression d'Agron s'adoucit en voyant l'air anxieux de son amant. Le petit homme avait très certainement attendu son retour avec impatience et méritait un peu de douceur.

- Mon cœur aussi t'appartient et je te demande d'en prendre soin jusqu'à la fin.

Le sourire de Nasir lui réchauffa le cœur et effaça la déconvenue et l'angoisse de la dernière nuit. Il s'avança pour l'embrasser lorsqu'un rire sardonique les interrompit.

- Comme c'est adorable, se moqua l'homme qui les regardait l'œil narquois, mais croyez-vous que l'espoir de vivre ensemble survivra à la guerre ?

- Je le protégerai, Gannicus, fit Agron en gardant la main sur l'épaule du Syrien qui montrait les dents au gladiateur libre.

- Il n'a pas besoin de protection, mais d'une bonne laisse. Ce n'est encore qu'un chiot.

Nasir menaça d'échapper à l'emprise d'Agron, qui, rompu à ses manières parfois vives, le retint tout contre lui. Gannicus n'était pas un homme à offenser sans risquer d'y perdre la vie. Après avoir combattu à ses côtés, il savait que la mort pouvait prendre son visage. Il était d'autant plus dangereux qu'il se moquait ouvertement de son propre sort. Un homme qu'il redoutait autant qu'il admirait.

- Mais il sait se battre, lâcha Onomaeus, venu les accueillir sur les marches.

Il gratifia Gannicus d'un regard reptilien et froid au fond desquels gravitait pourtant une étincelle lumineuse. Malgré lui, il semblait heureux de revoir le premier champion de Capoua de retour de leur folle équipée.

- Et c'est tout ce qui importe sur le champs de bataille, ajouta-t-il en serrant le bras d'Agron pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

Nasir se retint de rire à moitié caché sous le bras d'Agron. La situation entre les deux hommes était toujours aussi ridiculement tendue. Gannicus sourit à son tour. Agron avait remarqué qu'à chaque fois que le Numide adressait la parole au Gaulois, celui-ci semblait irradier d'une nouvelle lueur ou s'éteindre complètement, selon les paroles prononcées. Les liens entre les deux hommes étaient profonds et dépassaient l'inimitié qu'entretenait Doctore. Un jour, ils se retrouveraient, prophétisa le Germain, dans l'espoir qu'ils survivent eux aussi aux combats.

La retraite de cette nuit avait laissé une profonde empreinte dans leurs cœurs. La défaite leur avait appris qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi invincible qu'ils ne le pensaient. Glaber s'était doté d'une équipe de tueurs qui leur avaient donné une terrible leçon. Agron frotta sa lèvre une nouvelle fois, c'était douloureux mais pas autant que son amour-propre blessé. Il n'était pas aussi bon qu'il le pensait. Les rebelles n'étaient pas aussi bon qu'ils le pensaient. Ils devaient se reprendre afin d'espérer avoir une chance d'échapper aux Romains.

Les jours qui suivirent lui apprirent que Spartacus partageait ses sentiments. Fort de son expérience d'auxiliaire de la légion, le Thrace leur fit travailler différentes configurations pour résister aux Romains et leurs tactiques. Cependant, malgré l'obstination d'Oenomaus, les rebelles ne semblaient guère apprendre de leurs erreurs. L'atmosphère se détériorait au fur et à mesure des erreurs et rien ne semblait apaiser les différents entre les hommes. Spartacus semblait désespérer à l'idée de ne pouvoir les rassembler. Agron lui suggéra quelques idées, parfois désespérantes d'ironie. Il se proposa pour fouetter tout ceux qui avait échoué, oubliant par la même occasion l'échec de Nasir lors du dernier test.

Heureusement, l'idée d'utiliser les méthodes des Romains pour les faire travailler ensemble ne semblait guère enthousiasmer le Thrace car le jeune homme ne lui aurait guère pardonner de se faire déchirer la peau, même pour le bien de tous. Spartacus trouva finalement une idée intéressante et envoya Agron la mettre en action. Du vin et des jeux, le plus sûr moyen d'arriver à ses fins, unir sa compagnie comme un seul poing. Discrètement, Agron prit la direction du sud en compagnie de Donar afin de trouver le vin qu'il manquait à la compagnie. Il avait vu le petit sourire en coin de son général et il pressentait que l'homme ferait merveille, comme à l'accoutumée. Il admirait l'esprit de Spartacus, autant que son talent aux armes. Mais bien souvent, il ne comprenait pas les rouages d'acier qui entraînaient sous son crâne les plans les plus machiavéliques. Spartacus était un homme rusé qui ne cessait de l'étonner. Il saurait les mener jusqu'au bout du monde et Agron mettait ses pas dans les siens.

oOoOo

Spartacus leur avait donné une mission et Agron attendait patiemment qu'un chariot montre le bout de son nez pour pouvoir la mener à bien. Ils patientaient depuis le milieu de la journée près d'un gué au milieu d'une rivière où ne coulait qu'un filet d'eau dans son lit asséché. Ils savaient pour en avoir exploré les alentours que la route qui la traversait rejoignait une grande voie romaine. C'était un chemin plus qu'une route, non pavée à la différence des viae Romanae qui facilitaient l'accès entre les grandes cités. Mais à la profondeur des ornières, Agron devinait un passage fréquenté, idéalement éloigné d'habitation. Surplombé par des arbres touffus, c'était le lieu parfait pour tendre une embuscade.

Donar et Némétes, qui l'accompagnaient dans cette escapade, se tenaient à l'affût dans les épaisses branches. Un long sifflement lui confirma l'approche d'un chariot. Deux sifflements lui apprirent le nombre de gardes. Agron serra son glaive, il sentait la poignée de corde tressée sous ses doigts, assurant sa prise. Il bondit hors de sa cachette lorsqu'il entendit les roues du chariot pénétrer dans l'eau et crisser contre les cailloux du lit de la rivière.

Dissimulé par les herbes hautes de la berge, il surprit les deux gardes qui ne s'attendaient pas à cette attaque. L'un d'eux, plus aguerri, dégaina son arme et attaqua, l'autre, plus jeune, avec à peine du poil au menton le suivit, s'emmêlant les jambes avec son épée neuve. Némétes sauta sur le chariot couvert de toile et se débarrassa du conducteur d'un coup d'épée. Agron fit tournoyer son arme, se laissant approcher avec un sourire entendu. Il ignora les insultes, se concentrant sur l'attaque. Il para la première avec facilité, déviant l'arme de la sienne avant d'esquiver l'assaut maladroit du gamin avec légèreté. Son mouvement de volte-face lui permit de plonger le glaive dans le ventre du vieux garde qui s'écroula en retenant ses tripes glissantes. Agron se retourna vers le gamin qui s'était figé devant la scène. Celui-ci lâcha son arme dans la rivière, tremblant, saisi au cœur par la peur glaçante de mourir. Il se retourna pour détaler sans entendre la hache tournoyante de Donar fendre le vent. Elle se planta entre ses deux yeux avec un craquement sourd. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'il heurtait déjà le sol, les genoux dans la rivière.

Agron sourit en regardant le garde s'écrouler la tête la première dans les quelques pouces d'eau. Des bulles rosâtres remontèrent à la surface et suivirent le cours de la rivière.

- C'est qu'il avait soif cet enfoiré !

- Nous boirons à sa santé, dit Donar en s'approchant calmement pour récupérer son arme favorite

- Elle n'est pas très bonne, il souffre de migraine, goguenarda Agron en nettoyant la sienne.

- Ça ne durera pas, dit le Germain en achevant de briser le crâne en deux, dans un bref craquement d'os.

- Némétes, reviens par ici.

Le petit Saxon avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle des chevaux qui s'étaient emballés sous le coup de la surprise et leur fit faire demi-tour avec difficulté. En s'arrêtant près des Germains, il frappa les amphores d'un coup de poing. Elle sonna le plein et un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage habituellement chafouin.

- Tu as bien choisi, Agron, c'est un chariot plein de vin que nous allons ramener et du fameux, si j'en crois cette marque. Elle vient de Narbonne.

- Peuh, ça ne vaut pas la cervoise de nos forêts.

- Ou le lait de chèvre de nos montagnes, ajouta Agron d'un air pince-sans-rire.

Les deux hommes le regardèrent ahuris avant qu'il n'éclate d'un rire moqueur, suivi de Donar qui apprécia la blague. Le Saxon se rembrunit avant de maugréer.

- Putain de Germain, je ne m'habituerai jamais à votre humour de merde.

- On ne te demande pas de le faire, renâcla Donar qui n'aimait guère le mince guerrier, jaloux peut-être de l'intérêt porté par la belle Saxa. Le Germain aurait préféré être le favori de la sauvage jeune femme. Le Saxon bondit à terre et le jaugea d'un air méprisant.

Agron s'interposa avant que cela ne dégénère. Il avait supposé qu'emmener ces deux-là avec lui allait apaiser les tensions entre eux. Et ils trouvaient toujours le moyen de se voler dans les plumes, comme deux coqs en colère. La querelle durait depuis l'arrivée des guerriers libérés des coques romaines et leur combat interrompu par Spartacus et Oenemaus. Ils se détestaient au moins autant qu'Agron haïssait Crixus.

- Vos gueules, leur intima-t-il alors que les armes menaçaient de sortir. J'aurais dû emmener Nasir avec moi plutôt que deux putains de gamins.

- Et tu ne serais pas déjà sur le chemin du retour, persifla Némétes remontant sur le siège du cocher.

- Sûr ! D'ailleurs, lui aurais-tu parlé du fouet que tu promettais à ceux ayant échoué au test ? railla Donar à son tour.

- C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il n'est pas avec nous. Il doit encore lui garder rancune. Seras-tu seul cette nuit ?

Agron les regarda l'un et l'autre avec dépit. Ils se liaient contre lui ! Ses lèvres se pincèrent, ses poings se serrèrent nerveusement. Allait-il laisser passer la provocation ? ou bien y répondre fermement au risque de déplaire à Spartacus et son besoin de ralliement. Donar lui jeta un objet à la tête qu'il attrapa sans dommage. Une flasque de vin dont il tira quelques gorgées apaisantes. Son visage se détendit en savourant le goût moelleux du breuvage.

- Hydromel ! nous sommes bénis des dieux. Pousse-toi, Némétes, tu ne vaux rien comme cocher. Tu serais capable de briser ces amphores.

Donar grimpa à l'arrière avec un gros rire, récupérant au vol la flasque de cuir qu'il se mit à téter allègrement, ignorant les regards envieux de Némétes.

Agron sourit avant d'exiger le précieux liquide pour l'offrir au Saxon en signe de paix. L'autre essuya consciencieusement le goulot de l'outre d'hydromel et d'en prendre une bonne lampée. Il claqua du bec.

- Meilleur sans bave de Germain dedans, fit-il en prenant une gorgée à son tour avec un sourire mince.

Agron laissa échapper un rire bref et lui bourra l'épaule d'un coup de poing amical, qui le fit pourtant grimacer.

- Pourtant tu aimes les baisers de Saxa.

- Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire à ce sujet. C'est elle qui m'en fait baver.

Cette fois, Donar se joignit à leur rire en s'esclaffant. Agron leva le visage au ciel. Le soleil dardait ses rayons sur les oliviers projetant des jeux de ombres mouvantes sur le chemin encaissé qu'ils empruntaient. Sous la lumière verte des frondaisons, il parvenait presque à croire dans les plans de Spartacus. Si ces deux-là parvenaient à rire ensemble, cela offrait un espoir de réunir cette assemblée d'individus, d'étrangers les uns aux autres en une nouvelle fraternité. Il ne fallait qu'une étincelle pour allumer un brasier qui les illuminerait tous d'un espoir insensé.

oOooOo

Agron avait eu la main heureuse en ramenant le meilleur vin qu'il avait pu trouver. Les Germains avaient un goût prononcé pour ce breuvage qu'ils buvaient avec autant de plaisir que les Gaulois.

Sur son visage, s'épanouissait un sourire espiègle alors qu'il versait coupe sur coupe. Le vin avait été bien accueilli par les rebelles dont l'humeur peu à peu s'adoucissait. La journée avait été éprouvante et chacun profitait du moment de détente.

« De doux baisers et des chuchotements d'amour » glissa-t-il à Nasir qui lui demandait pourquoi il souriait si malicieusement. Le jeune homme le regarda avec surprise. Il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, à la grande différence de Gannicus et Crixus qui dévisageaient ouvertement Spartacus avec un air narquois. Agron pensa que les deux hommes avaient des doutes sur la raison pour laquelle Spartacus les avait réuni ici avec autant de vin. Il lui fit signe de regarder Spartacus qui, une coupe à la main, s'avançait au milieu de la foule pour prendre la parole.

« Le cœur s'envole à entendre des voix se réjouir à l'unisson, à nous voir tous unis, non par une marque, non par une terre d'origine mais par un idéal. Celui que chaque homme, chaque femme devrait naître, vivre mourir avec le goût de la liberté pour toujours sur leurs lèvres. »

Les rebelles saluèrent le début de son discours d'un seul cri.

« Alignons ceux qui ont des ressentiment l'un contre l'autre contre leurs égaux et voyons si la soif de victoire triomphe d'une insignifiante querelle. »

Il fit un large geste englobant la foule qui le regardait avec passion, une adoration partagée par presque tout le monde. Agron lut, cependant, sur les visages de Crixus et Gannicus un mince sourire qui lui apprit que les deux hommes n'étaient pas dupes des intentions de Spartacus.

Agron partageait leurs soupçons mais il connaissait le bien-fondé de cette étape. Il fallait absolument que leur compagnie se rassemble, qu'elle forme une seule main, un seul cœur. Spartacus était un brillant orateur, il savait jouer avec le cœur des hommes, le faire vibrer comme nul autre n'aurait pu le faire. Il les avait amené là où il le désirait, au moment de créer un lien indéfectible.

Les combats s'enchaînèrent, deux rivaux contre leurs égaux. Lugo et Nasir affrontèrent Némétes et Donar. Agron crut alors que Nasir allait renfoncer les paroles de Lugo dans la gorge, plein de rage et de combativité.

- Nous gagnerons si tu restes hors de mon chemin, petit homme, fit Lugo, pourtant à peine plus haut que lui.

- Ne m'appelle plus jamais par ce putain de nom !

Nasir, le sang en ébullition, bondit dans l'arène formé par les spectateurs, puis sauta d'une détente féline sur Némétes qu'il renversa sous son poids. Le jeune homme feula comme une panthère alors qu'il plaquait le Saxon au sol. Voyant cela Lugo bondit à son tour comme ces bêtes étranges venus du sud de la Numidie, avec des bras aussi longs que les jambes. La masse de muscle s'aplatit contre Donar qui s'écroula derechef.

Les deux attaquants eurent l'avantage pour un temps seulement avant de se faire repousser en quelques passes d'armes. Némétes et Donar allièrent leur force pour les abattre, utilisant leurs faiblesse avec brio. Agron grimaça en voyant Nasir se prendre une droite qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Il tomba sonné, les fesses sur le sol. Ses jambes génèrent Lugo qui s'effondra sur le jeune homme sous les rires et les vivats de la foule qui saluait les vainqueurs. Agron secoua la tête en voyant Némétes et Donar lever leurs deux mains réunis en un poing. Spartacus jubilait. Son discours avait émus les membres de cette compagnie sous les regards ironiques de ses frères d'arme et il voyait maintenant les résultats de ses efforts récompensés.

- Tu maintiens ta garde trop basse lorsque tu attaques, conseilla Agron à son amant.

- Les conseils viennent un peu trop tard, fit Nasir en se tamponnant la lèvre de sa main.

Le sourire désabusé de Nasir émut le gladiateur. Il se contenta de lui ébouriffer les cheveux gentiment, heureux de ce simple contact. Le jeune homme paraissait moulu par les coups reçus et il lui fallait quelque temps pour se remettre de la correction reçue. Malgré leur défaite cependant, le jeune homme n'avait pas démérité. Lugo en avait lui même convenu. Agron était fier de lui, il avait bien combattu et promettait de devenir un fier guerrier, un fois qu'il aurait résolu ce défaut dans sa défense. Il se jetait trop vite dans le combat, la tête la première. Mais comment le lui reprocher ? C'était un défaut qu'ils partageaient l'un et l'autre et dont Oenemaus avait maintes fois tenter de le corriger.

Spartacus paraissait heureux, une coupe de vin à la main qui ne se vidait jamais. Il regardait avec un réel plaisir le combat de Mira et Saxa. Les deux femmes faisaient des merveilles sur le terrain, faisant rire les spectateurs et souffrir leurs opposants.

La fin du combat mit tout le monde en joie, le baiser dont Saxa gratifia la belle Mira sembla amuser les spectateurs, le sévère Oenemaus autant que les autres. Agron l'entendit souffler quelques mots à Spartacus, lui apprenant que le Numide n'était pas plus dupe que Gannicus et Crixus. Cependant, bien qu'il connaisse l'idée de Spartacus, les faire boire et jouter ensemble afin de les rassembler, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à être appelé au combat aux côtés de Crixus. Peu ravis de combattre ensemble, les deux hommes se tinrent côte à côte sans un regard, sous les rires avinés de la petite compagnie.

Le nom qui retentit ensuite réjouit davantage Agron. Gannicus, saoul comme il était, serait une proie facile. Le second nom l'inquiéta davantage, Oenemaus avait une réputation de combattant qui n'était plus à faire et il semblait déterminé à gagner ce combat. Doctore refusait de parler au Celte depuis son retour du séjour des morts. La dernière conversation qu'ils avaient échangé les avait opposé au point de non-retour. Agron avait souvent vu les yeux inquiets et tristes de Gannicus se poser sur la silhouette du Doctore. Ils portaient tous les deux un douloureux secret que Spartacus avait l'intention de briser en les forçant à combattre l'un avec l'autre. De l'autre côté, Agron ne jeta pas un seul regard à Crixus, se préparant mentalement lui aussi à remporter le tournoi. Il acceptait de combattre pour le bien de leur cause commune.

Au signal de Spartacus, il frappa en premier, se faisant rapidement dominer par Doctore qui maîtrisait plus que quiconque la science du combat. En quelques secondes à peine, il le fit rouler sur son épaule, puis utilisant le propre poids du Germain, lui fit mordre la poussière sous les cris et les acclamations. Agron ne vit que des étoiles, incapable de distinguer le duel de Gannicus et Crixus. A ce qu'il pouvait entendre le Gaulois donnait du fil à retordre au champion de Capoue. Il se releva, captant une lueur dans le regard d'Oenomaus. Il l'avait parfois vu lorsque l'homme les entraînait au ludus, le feu du combat. Ils échangèrent quelques passes cherchant à se crocheter les jambes pour se faire tomber.

Le Germain recula pour éviter un nouveau coup à gauche, négligeant totalement sa garde. Un coup de poing le propulsa loin de son assaillant dans la foule qui le chahuta. Il fut repoussé en avant par des compatriotes et il bondit au secours de Crixus, mis à terre par Gannicus.

Exultant sous l'effervescence du combat, il se fendit d'un uppercut qui envoya Gannicus bouler à terre. Riant encore de son coup heureux, il ne vit pas arriver le bras d'Oenomaus en travers de la gorge. Il s'écroula à moitié suffocant de rire et de douleur. Il entendit un son mat, le bruit d'un corps qui tombe lourdement. Au grognement il comprit que Crixus avait chuté à son tour. Une apparut dans son champ de vision, quelque peu brouillé. Il s'en empara et fut relevé d'un mouvement preste. Il fut accueilli par Gannicus qui le serra dans ses bras et le gratifia d'une bourrade amicale. Oenemaus relâcha un Crixus poussiéreux mais souriant. Le Germain fixa le Gaulois, s'assombrissant presque aussitôt. Les deux hommes se défiaient l'un l'autre du regard.

- Agron, tu t'es bien battu, dit Crixus d'une voix rauque, s'avançant sur Agron, jusqu'à presque le toucher, pour un chieur de l'est du Rhin.

Agron sourit ironiquement, se rappelant ses remarques acides, ses propos aigres ou son humour douteux. Le Gaulois était tout cela et plus encore. Il reconnaissait cependant son talent devant Spartacus et les hommes qui le suivaient. Il le désignait aux yeux de tous, comme son égal, un guerrier issu des sables de l'arène, aussi honorable que lui.

- De même que toi, emmerdeur de Gaulois, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire non feint.

Il avait eu plaisir à combattre en sa compagnie. Ils avaient tout deux échoué à vaincre les deux meilleurs combattants du ludus de Batiatus. Mais il n'y avait aucun déshonneur à perdre un combat contre ces deux dieux de l'arène.

Ils partagèrent un rire qui effaça toutes les insultes et les provocations échangées. Ils étaient frères et ce combat avait apaisé toutes les tensions fratricides. Ils se tendirent mutuellement le bras, acceptant les excuses non formulée.

- Allons partager une coupe en un baume pour nos fiertés blessées !

oOoOo

L'alcool coulait à flot et Les combats avaient permis de rassembler et d'élever les esprits de ces hommes qui, dans la célébration, ne faisaient plus qu'un. Un sourire particulier étirait les lèvres de Spartacus qui savourait ce moment de joie. Il avait mené ses hommes là où il le désirait, tout s'était déroulé selon son plan et il ne doutait plus de leur capacité à œuvrer de concert pour le bien de leur communauté. Le gladiateur partagea la coupe tendue par Saxa. La blonde lui sourit avec un tel désir sur le visage qu'il chercha des yeux Nasir pour échapper à cette forte femme. Le jeune homme avait disparu, le laissant seul devant Saxa. Elle était redoutable au combat et se mouvait comme un félin lorsqu'elle approcha sa proie, inquiète de la lueur prédatrice de son regard. Némétes rugit de rire en voyant son embarras et lui passa le bras autour du cou, facilitant sa capture.

La blonde sauvageonne se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa violemment. Agron frémit en sentant leurs dents s'entrechoquer et grincer sous le contact mordant. Elle fut soudain partout, sa peau lisse contre la sienne, ses seins pressés contre son torse, sa langue pillant sans pitié sa bouche. Elle prenait autoritairement ce qu'elle désirait. Il se perdit quelque peu dans les sensations qui l'étourdissaient avant de se reprendre sous le rire de Némétès. Il tenta de les repousser et ils le firent tomber au sol. Il luttait vaillamment contre la prise des deux Germains lorsqu'un raclement de gorge sonore se fit entendre.

Tous les trois se figèrent dans la poussière et Agron ouvrit les yeux, un peu sonné. Il vit immédiatement les prunelles sombres de Nasir. Il ne semblait pas apprécier la plaisanterie, pourtant il maîtrisait ses réactions. La leçon semblait bien apprise. Il s'approcha d'un mouvement léger de Saxa et chuchota à son oreille quelques mots qu'Agron ne put comprendre.

Le ton était doux, bas, et pourtant Agron y entendit un soupçon de menace. Il darda du regard une derrière fois la Saxe avant de prendre le poignet d'Agron et l'entraîner dans les ombres du tempes.

- Que lui-as-tu dit ? demanda Agron, surpris de sa réaction.

- Qu'elle n'aurait qu'un seul baiser lorsque je t'aurais toi tout entier.

Agron sourit amusé par l'expression de sa jalousie. Son cœur battit douloureusement la chanson de l'amour et il l'attira contre lui, impatient de lui démontrer combien il lui appartenait. La lumière jetait des ombres sur le visage animé de Nasir. et il le serra plus fort contre lui, sentant les muscles naissants rouler sous sa peau, son cœur résonner d'un même martèlement, celui de leur cœur partagé. Leur âmes leur semblèrent n'en faire plus qu'une alors que leur lèvres se cherchaient, se joignaient et se caressaient lentement, cherchant à exprimer dans un langage universel ce qu'ils éprouvaient au fond du cœur. D'autres qu'eux avait trouvé refuge dans les ombres bienveillantes et un concert de gémissement accompagna leur danse mutuelle.

Perdus dans leur bulle tendre, le cri d'alerte de Spartacus les alerta avec retard. Un dernier baiser les enivra, au goût de guerre. Ils se séparèrent avec difficulté, incapable de faire le premier geste qui les éloignerait l'un de l'autre.

- Les romains attaquent, fit Nasir d'un ton doux, Spartacus avait raison.

- Que les dieux nous protège et nous reprendrons cette.. conversation, l'informa Agron avec force, le sang bouillonnant déjà de férocité à l'idée de verser le sang des anciens Maîtres.

- Ils sont déjà parmi nous, dit Nasir en désignant Spartacus, Gannicus, Crixus et Onomaeus et je marche près de l'un d'entre eux.

Agron, terriblement remué, lui donna une franche accolade. Il l'aimait pour son courage et son esprit, sa beauté et son sourire. Il l'aimait et craignait dorénavant pour sa vie, comme il avait toujours frémi pour celle de Duro. Il comprit qu'il aurait toujours cette peur qui lui rongeait les entrailles, celle de perdre le seul être qui le rendait heureux. Il se promit que s'ils survivaient à cette bataille, il ferait tout pour les emmener loin de l'ombre démoniaque de Rome. Il désirait seulement un refuge où vivre leur amour en paix.

- Je veux que tu restes à l'arrière, en compagnie de Lugo, suis les ordres de Spartacus et nous nous retrouveront.

Nasir fit la moue, l'envie de combattre faisait briller ses yeux d'un feu ardent. Agron insista à nouveau, le poussant en direction du tunnel. Le jeune homme finit par déguerpir après un long regard où ils se promirent silencieusement de rester en vie.

Agron sentit son cœur se déchirer en le voyant disparaître dans les ombres profondes du temple, ignorant s'il le reverrait un jour. Sa seule consolation était de le retrouver sur les berges de l'Autre monde si les Dieux avaient un peu de cœur.

La bataille commençait, celle pour leur liberté, celle qui allait déterminer l'avenir de tous. Spartacus pensait avoir plus de temps pour fortifier les rebelles, il en manquait désormais. Les romains les avaient pris par surprise, au moment où ils s'y attendaient le moins. Mais les esclaves étaient déterminés à se battre ou mourir les armes à la main.

Rapidement, écoutant les conseils des plus expérimentés et les ordres de Spartacus, ils furent prêts à combattre. Si certains tremblaient, un regard sur leur chef de guerre les rassérénaient immédiatement. Une clameur monta du campement, ardente, guerrière et fière. Ils faisaient savoir aux Romains qu'ils étaient prêts à en découdre, les sens enflammés par l'alcool, plus féroces que jamais. Agron s'élança derrière lui, prêt à le suivre jusqu'en enfer.

- Pour notre liberté, les exhorta Spartacus en les conduisant au combat.

**«==========((=0oooO ~~ A ~~ Oooo0=))==========»**

**A suivre... **


End file.
